The Ultimate Sacrifices Hurts the Most
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: Percy is desperately trying everything he can to save the world. Follow Percy and his friends as they make their way through pain, love, battles, and deaths! *COMPLETE* Sequel not posted. Index at the back if you don't want to read the whole thing.
1. As if I Needed More Bad News

**It Would Have Gone Fine if the Clumsy Kid Wasn't Here**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

The oldest (meaning longest) campers from each cabin gathered at the Big House. Chiron had asked for an emergency meeting. We sat around the ping-pong table, waiting nervously. At last, Chiron came through the door. Chiron wore a sad and troubled look. I looked nervously at Annabeth and we made eye contact. _"This isn't good news," _said our eyes. I looked closer at Annabeth. The gray streak was still in her hair from holding the sky about two years ago. But she was changed- different. She no longer bothered to worry about her beauty- it was natural. Her eyes shined less confidence.

I brought my attention back to Chiron. He clasped his hands together. "The war with Kronos draws near. We must protect ourselves with all we can. But there aren't many half-bloods out there. We need ideas- we need them fast," he said. No one raised their hand. Then- we heard shouting. An Iris-message appeared near Chiron. I recognized the 12 Olympians.

"Hello, half-bloods," boomed Zeus. I saw Travis Stoll flinch- scared of the sudden noise. "I believe you are discussing the tactics to protect you and your camp. So are we- but along with many other things. My brethren and I are wondering- why have the Camp at Long Island- when you can bring it to New York City, closer to us?" continued Zeus- but- it didn't sound like him. It sounded different than when I heard him two winters ago. I looked closer- it didn't look like Zeus either. His nose was slightly deformed. Poseidon's hair was brown. Athena's eyes were blue. I leaned over to mention this to Annabeth. But apparently- she already knew. The had her bronze knife in her hand. I pulled out Riptide in pen form. I leaned over to Silena in Aprhodite's Cabin. "If you have a weapon- get it out. I don't think those are the gods. Pass it on," I whispered. Silena nodded, her eyes saying, "_I know."_, and leaned over to tell Travis Stoll.

The message went to Charles Beckendorf, then to Aaron from Apollo's Cabin, then to Ashley from Demeter, and so on, and so forth. As far as I knew- all the other campers were unsheathing their weapons under the table. I spoke up.

"Chiron? Can Beckendorf and I check something really quick? We were working on something before you called the meeting- and we think it might explode from being in the fires too long," I said, making eye contact with Beckendorf. Chiron nodded suspiciously, and Charles and I ran out the door. "You're right. That doesn't look like my dad," said Beckendorf. "Maybe they're trying to distract us," I said.

There was a rumble coming from Zeus's Fist.

"I think you're right," said Beckendorf, his hands clenching into fists. The rumbling got louder and louder by the second. "Cut off the Iris-message, then tell Chiron what's happening," I shouted. I ran to the Emergency Attack button on the side of the Big House. The sound of an alarm could be heard through the chaos. Campers spilled out of their cabins. I saw Beckendorf running out with the others, grabbing the walkie talkie that hung onto his utility belt. "Beck to Shane, Beck to Shane- can you hear me?" I heard him yell.

I ran to the camp forges. Tyson was vigorously pounding at sword against the anvil. "Tyson!" I yelled. "Percy! Come here!" he yelled. He grabbed my sword and smashed the sword he was just pounding against it. The two swords became one. Then he tossed me a shield. It looked heavy, but when I strapped it to my arm, it was as light as a feather. Tyson grabbed another sword and shield and put them on.

Tyson and I ran towards the center of the camp. The Hephaestus kids were setting metal cubes on the ground, which quickly exploded into catapults, cannons, etc. I also saw a few of them throw some into a hole they dug a few days ago. I wondered what that was for.

The Apollo cabin was up on a cliff, readying their bows. Our tactic team was going over tactics.

I think we're lucky. We have a tactical team that was amazing. Its members were: Annabeth (of course!), Aaron from Apollo's Cabin (whom was running up to join his fellow siblings on a cliff), Clarisse (who knows how she got in there), Beckendorf, Brian from Hermes Cabin, and Connor and Travis Stoll. They came up with great tactics. They had each cabin assigned to its strength. Like Apollo's Cabin- they were on a cliff, preparing their bows. Hephaestus was manning the traps and mechanical stuff. Demeter's Cabin was behind the Apollo kids- they were going to be riding bird automations that Hephaestus's kids made, dropping bombs and firing arrows (which is amazing). Even the Aphrodite kids where doing something involving battle- they were using mirrors to blind people (AN: LOL I just HAD to put that there).

Annabeth signaled for me to join her. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Got any ideas on how we can defeat them?" she asked. I shrugged. "You'd think it was stupid," I said. "At this point, I'll listen to anything," she replied.

"Well, I was thinking-- maybe use some sort of invisibility thing to cover us, then surprise them. Give them a nice little shock. When they reach a certain point, we'll appear out of nowhere, then y'know, normal battle stuff," I said. The other people on the tactical team listened. Beckendorf was tapping his chin. "That's not a bad idea, Jackson. I think the Hephaestus cabin can come up with something like that very quickly," he said. Annabeth nodded. "We'll help. If this is going to save us, we'll do anything."

As she was talking, Beckendorf was already scratching down ideas for the invisibility plan. He slammed the table and got up. "I've got to get these plans to the others," he said, and ran out the door. Annabeth was giving the other cabins their jobs, then she followed Beckendorf.

I ran over to Tyson. He was helping the Hephaestus kids that weren't working on the invisibility thing set up the catapults. Adrian, Beckendorf's second-in-command, pulled a remote out of his pocket. "Let's explode these tunnels," he said, with a wicked grin. He pushed the button.

The ground shook. Adrian signaled me to follow him to the hole they dug up. We jumped inside. There were tunnels so long, I couldn't see the end of them. "Whoa," was all I could say. "Impressive huh?" he asked. I nodded. "Don't worry, we made sure that if there were any surviving paths from the Labyrinth, they wouldn't connect to these tunnels," he said.

We ran back out, where the Hephaestus and Athena kids were setting tiny antennas into the ground. "That quick?" I asked. Annabeth smiled. "We're not that stupid," she said, jokingly. Beckendorf walked over to me. "Man, if we get out of this mess, I'm going to do anything," he sighed. I smirked. "Even ask out Silena Beauregaurd?" I asked. He blushed crimson. "I didn't say that." "You said anything." He didn't deny it. Over the summer, Beckendorf had confided in me that he liked Silena fromm Aphrodite's cabin. Now I was trying to play matchmaker (which I am HORRIBLE at).

The rumbling got louder. And louder. And louder. Everyone was struggling to get up. Beckendorf pushed the button on some kind of remote control. Zeus's Fist erupted. Kronos's Army came out, but when they got a good look at the camp, they were dazed. It worked.

The dracanae were scratching their heads. Two Empousai were perched up on the remains of Zeus's Fist, looking high and low for us. They charged blindly, not exactly knowing where to go. I smiled at Beckendorf. He was good.

Tyson gave a silent signal to the Hephaestus kids to fire the cannons. They struck monsters, with their bretheren looking very confused. I waved at the Apollo kids, who fired their arrows. It looked like we were doing good- but we forgot about the clumsy kid:

Grover.

Grover had stepped on one of the antennas. Dear Gods, help us. Chiron was afraid now. There were only a few hundred campers. There were thousands in Kronos's Army. He blew on a conch shell- the signal to retreat. But the Ares kids were so bigheaded- they wouldn't leave. I felt soo annoyed. But we grabbed them anyways, pulling them to the Big House. Chiron had already arranged transportation to Olympus just in case this happened. There was a huge red plane zooming down behind the Big House. Apollo stepped out, waved to his kids, and asked, "Need a ride?"


	2. Turns Out I'm Weak in the Sky

**AN: Yayy! Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Olympian is finally out! THANK THE GODS FOR RICK RIORDAN!!!!**

* * *

**Turns Out I'm Weak in the Sky**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I felt nervous going on the plane. I mean, I knew this was Apollo because as soon as we finished looking at the plane, he raised his hands up and said, "I think I feel a haiku comin' on.", but y'know....I'd be in Zeus's domain. Maybe he'd just let me through this little time. Hopefully.

We climbed into the plane, took our seats, shoved our stuff under the seats (We packed before the fight), and shrank into the seats. A few seats were facing each other around a table, and Grover, Annabeth, and I sat there. I stared gloomily out the window as I watched Lastrygonians and dracanae destroy the camp. I turned back to Annabeth. "What do we do now?" I ask. "I'm not sure. I think Apollo's taking us to Olympus," she said, her hand absent-mindedly touching her streak of gray hair from holding the sky. Apollo spoke through an intercom. "Welcome, ladies, gents, and any other living being here! We will be departing for Olympus, New York City," he said cheerfully. Annabeth smiled. Know-it-all. As we flew higher and higher, I began to feel queasy. I felt light-headed, my stomach hurt, and I think I looked pale.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. Annabeth looked up from the book she was reading. "Anything wrong, Seaweed Brain? You look sick," she said, putting the book down. "I'll be fine. I think because I'm far away from the ground," I muttered. Annabeth nodded. "I'll get Chiron. I'm sure he has something to give you for that," she said, getting up. "No- it's fine. I can last for a few more minutes," I panted. "Percy," she said. "We're not going to be at Olympus for at least 30 minutes."

I tried not to let that sink in. "I- I- I just needed water," I whispered weakly. I got up, but Annabeth pulled me down, forcing me into my seat. "I'll get water for you. Stay here," she said, and ran down the aisle. I leaned the seat back, and looked at Grover. He was sleeping. Lucky him. Annabeth came back with a glass of water, with Chiron behind her. Annabeth handed me the glass, and I greedily pulled it to my parched lips.

"Are you okay, Percy?" asked Chiron. I nodded as I kept sipping from the glass. I felt strength seeping through my veins again. "Yeah- I guess it's because I'm so far away from the ground. What are we? A few thousand feet above the air?" I guessed. Chiron nodded. "Just call if you need more water," he said, nodding at Annabeth, then at me. She smiled. "All the things you've been through- you shrink to the venerability of dying of thirst," she smirked. "Oh shut up, Wise Girl," I joked. "Seaweed Brain," she joked back. We laughed. It felt nice, seeing that she'd been distant to me all summer. I think she was still shaken from Luke's body being used by Kronos. Hey- I was shaken, too. I have to admit, seeing that, I felt pretty bad for Luke, even though I hated him. She got up from her seat next to Grover and sat next to me, holding Daedalus's laptop. "Does that have anything good in there?" I asked wistfully. I wish Daedalus had left me something.

Annabeth's eyes shined like they did whenever she was talking about architecture. "Definitely. This thing has loads of cool stuff. Blueprints for the Labyrinth, plans of stuff he never got a chance to invent- maybe I could finish this stuff!" she said excitedly. As I leaned over to look, my hand brushed hers, and she blushed. So did I. I swear- I think I looked as red as a cherry. I wasn't alone- so did Annabeth. But we tried to make it look like nothing happened.

She showed my a lot of neat stuff, while I was being careful not to touch her hand again.

* * *

**AN: Annnndddd that concludes that chapter. Sorry it was short, I just was thinking about this chapter all day, and I just had to put it in for laughs. Hey- please don't give me bad reviews....I just started this story!!! :O**

**Anyways, I'll update whenever I can- mostly because I'm amazed at how many favorite alerts I got. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Caitlin **

** or**

**Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	3. I Meet the Very Unhelpful Ghost of Power

**AN: HEYYYYYYY!!!! What's up? I'm happy you're still reading! So...yeah!!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**I Meet a Very Unhelpful Ghost of Power**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I never made it to Olympus. Nico Di Angelo came to me. "Come with me," he said. He snapped his fingers and we were gone.

He brought me to the Underworld. "Why am I here?" I asked. "One of the Ghosts would like to see you. He said he had some valuable information," said Nico. I studied him. He had gotten taller. He had also cut his black hair. Maybe he didn't want to look so frightening. Apparently it didn't work.

He took me to the Elysium, where I saw many demigods. He led me to a corner, to where a ghost was waiting.

The ghost shimmered, his color coming back to him. He had brownish-reddish long, curly hair, a ripped body, and sharp, piercing green eyes. Hercules.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon. I am Hercules, the Ghost of Power," he said. "Um...hi."

"You are probably wondering why you are here. I want to help you defeat Kronos. I am willing to tell you the secret that will give you a large amount of power," said Hercules, sitting on a picnic bench. "Why do you want to help us?" I asked. Hercules's eyes narrowed. "Kronos killed a very close friend of mine. I had always thought it was Hades, but this Son of Hades has shown me the truth. Kronos also destroyed my hometown, but you won't find that in the legends," said Hercules bitterly. "Oh." Hercules nodded. "As you know, you are the center of a Great Prophecy. That is the key. The power is found at Tatarus. You must go into the pit of Tatarus and come back out," said Hercules.

"Only the one with the Great Prophecy will have more chance of coming out." I looked at my chances. "So are you saying that if I go into the pit, I have to come out, which NO ONE has ever done before?" I asked bitterly. Hercules nodded. Apparently he didn't get it. "What good will I do if I don't come out? Is it worth it?" I asked, in the same tone. "I guess," said Hercules. I wanted to punch this guy in the face. Then I remembered that he was a GHOST. "You're not very helpful," I snapped. Hercules shrugged. I turned to Nico. "How did he become the Ghost of Power?" I asked angrily. Nico shrugged apologetically. "Let's just go. If I'm gonna die, it's better if than being with him," I said. Nico followed.

"Where's Tatarus?" I asked, as we left Elysium. "It's this way," he said. We went past the Fields and Hades's Kingdom. I felt a chill as we neared the pit. Nico's teeth were chattering. I saw it. The Pit of Tatarus. I stood at the edge. I heard whispers of the dead, begging me to not go in. _"It's not worth it, Son of Posiedon," _said a spirit. "I know," I said, sadly. Nico put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you know who Achilles is?" he asked. "Yeah. Isn't he the greatest warrior or something, just because he took a dip in the River Styx?" I asked. He nodded. "The Pit of Tatarus is like that. He had to concentrate on something that would keep him mortal, that anchored him to the rest of the world. Now, so do you," he said. I nodded. "Achilles had to concentrate on a body part. You have to concentrate on a person. A person you would stay mortal for. It'll come to you when you step into Tatarus. Just keep the person in your head, and you'll stay alive," he said. I slowly took his words in. This was going to be hard. I didn't like my chances, but it would be worth it if I came out. Right?

"Oh Styx! I forgot! Here," he said, handing me a mirror. "Um...how is this going to help me?" I asked. "Keep your eyes on this mirror. It'll show you who the person you have to focus on is. The person inside the mirror will talk to you, giving you motivation to get out. Listen closely to it. It might just save your life," he said. "Good thing you remembered," I remarked. Nico gave me a cross look. I smiled weakly, preparing myself. "Here I go," I muttered. Nico's hands clenched into fists, trying not to bite his nails.

I took a deep breath and fell, fell into the Pit of Tatarus.

* * *

**AN: Oh no! It's the end of the third chapter!**

**For any of you who've read the Last Olympian, you know where I got this chapter from. It's my variation. Don't worry, it's not going to be EXACTLY like it. :D**

**-Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus**


	4. I Take a Step Into a Pit, A Painful One

**AN: Hey guys!!! What's up? How many of you have read the Last Olympian? What did you think? I liked it- I hope you did, too. Anyways, again, if you read this chapter, I know this might sound familiar to you people that have read the Last Olympian. If you haven't read the book, don't worry, it won't be EXACTLY the same.**

**Happy Reading,**

**-Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**I Step Into a Pit- A Very Painful Step**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

When you were a baby, did you ever get told by your mom to NOT touch a stove while it's on, but you did anyways? You burned your finger, right? It hurt, right?

Well, imagine if you felt that pain all over your body, except ten times worse. Ouch, right? Well that's what I feel.

The pain hurt, _bad_. It felt like flames surrounded my body. I could hear myself screaming. I felt myself dissolving, then I remembered- _the mirror_. The mirror was the key. I lifted the mirror slowly, painfully, and gazed into it. The mirror flashed a golden light a few times, the showed a fuzzy image. It cleared up, slowly. The pictures were changing. I saw my mom, then Grover, then Nico, then Thalia, then Paul, then Annabeth, then my mom, then Grover, then Nico, then Thalia, then Paul, then Annabeth. The process continued for about 30 seconds. Then it slowed until it reached Annabeth. Annabeth smiled.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Don't do this," she said, as if she was making fun of me. "C'mon Seaweed Brain, you can get out of this. Push yourself to the limit, like always," she continued. "Good job. Just pretend this is you.....fighting a Minotaur. Easy," she said.

"Keep going, you're almost there."

"Push yourself. Reach the surface."

"Percy- you're almost there."

She kept motivating me, telling me I could make it. Then, after a few more minutes of motivation, she paused, an unsure look on her face.

"Percy- I- Percy- I-I love you." I almost stopped. _Keep going, _said a voice in my head. "I'm trying!" I wanted to scream. I climbed, despite the pain that was burning me up. "AHH!!!" I yelled, as a small piece of my skin came of. I could see raw flesh, red, scorched. I heard Annabeth's voice in my head. _"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. You're not leaving me this way," she said. _and I imagined her eyes, her stormy gray eyes, pulling me in, telling me to pull through. "I will," I croaked, struggling.

I could see the surface. I could see it. It was right _there. Right in front of me. I could reach it._ I felt my hand escape into the surface. Something grabbed my hand, trying to pull me up. I looked back, and saw the saddest thing. A little boy, his arms around his knees, singing something to himself quietly. He looked at me. I almost gasped. He had green eyes, just like mine, but they were sad. They looked depressed, alone.

The thing pulling me up was Nico. I broke through the surface of the Pit of Tatarus. Nico clutched his chest, gasping for air. "You- you alright?" he panted. "Yeah- except my skin burns and there's a piece of skin missing from my arm," I said, also panting for air. I fell back into the grass. "Uhn," I muttered. "Soo....who was your anchor?" asked Nico. "What anchor?" "The anchor holding you to the mortal world," he said. I felt my face turning red. "I'm not telling you unless you absolutely have to know," I mumbled. Nico smirked. "Ahh......Jackson, I'm gonna keep guess until I get it right," he snickered. I made a face at him. "You'll never guess," I snapped. Nico laughed, and snapped his fingers. "Goodbye, Percy. I'll see you soon. Very soon," he said. He saluted me, and waved. I nodded at him.


	5. We Just Want to Have Fun, Problem?

**AN: Hiya! How'sit goin' for you guys? I'm just making fun....'cause I'm bored. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**We Just Want to Have Fun, Is There a Problem?**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I appeared at Mount Olympus just as Apollo's plane flew in. The campers filed out, with Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron at the back. Annabeth saw me, and ran towards me. "Seaweed Brain! There you are! We thought Nico would take forever!" she said, smiling. I almost turned red as I remembered the mirror. Oh, the mirror. She frowned, scanning me. "There's something different about you," she said. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide the arm that had a chunk of skin missing. She must've caught the movement, because she grabbed my arm and gazed at it.

"Oh my gods, Percy! What happened?" she asked, worriedly. I jerked my arm back, meeting her stormy gray eyes. "Nothing- it's nothing. I just....got into an accident," I said, my tone saying that we would go no further into the discussion. Her thoughtful gray eyes narrow, not believing me one bit, but she moved off the matter. Grover, Annabeth, and I walked into the palace side by side. Just like the old days.

* * *

We bowed in front of Zeus, then bowed to our parent. "Rise, heroes," said Zeus. The campers stood at attention, preparing for the slightest move. "As you know," Zeus paused dramatically, "war with the Titans is coming closer. There has been no happiness in the mortal or immortal world."

"You've got that right," said Apollo, and he turned his head to look at Artemis. Wait- was that Artemis? It didn't look like her. She had bruises and scars all over her, especially on her face. She probably could've changed her look, but I guessed she was proud to wear those wounds. Finally, Michael Yew from the Apollo cabin gasped, and said, "My lady, what happened?" Artemis waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing to worry about right now," she said, croaking. I felt sorry for her. She must've been fighting a lot of monsters. "So, we are _trying _to get a certain someone to let us plan something for them- but it hasn't happened yet. Would you like to see?" asked Poseidon, with a twinkle in his eyes.

He snapped his fingers, and an Iris-video **(AN: I know it says video, it's supposed to be that. There's a difference between Message and Video. The Video is a like a Message, except the person recieving it cannot see the sender) **appeared. I saw my mom and Paul. Huh?

**Iris- Video (In Sally (Percy's Mom)'s PoV:**

_Paul was sitting at my kitchen table. He seemed nervous, but what was there to be nervous about? We were eating cups of Ramen Noodle **(AN: :D I don't know, that was the first thing that popped into my head...) **and with the TV on in the distance. I twirled my fork in a clump of noodles, then bringing it up to my mouth. Paul stood up. He went to the edge of the table, smiling nervously. "Sally....I- I need to ask you something..." he said._

_He reached into his back pocket. I knew what was coming. So soon?_

_He pulled out a ring box, and opened it. I saw the most beautiful ring, with a deep blue sapphire in the middle, with "I Love You" engraved on the bands. I put my hand over my gaping mouth as Paul's grin stretched from ear to ear, saying softly, "Sally Jackson, will you marry me?" he asked. I giggled, tears coming out of my eyes. "Yes," I whispered, kissing him full on the lips. He kissed me back._

_That, that right there, was one of the best moments of my life._

Percy's PoV:

Wow....Paul actually did it. He just proposed.....to my mom. I was going to have my English teacher....as my stepfather. Wow. Just, just wow. "Whoa..." I muttered.

Zeus chuckled. **(AN: WOW- Zeus chuckles?) **"Yes, that's Percy's mother and Mr. Paul Blowfish- I mean, Blofis. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm showing you all this. See, we want to celebrate someting to lighten the mood before we enter war," he said.

Apollo spoke up. "So, Hera and Aphrodite have volunteered to be their wedding planners," Apollo snickered. I think I heard Aphrodite squeal. "This is going to be _so _fun!" she giggled. I found a flaw... "One condition," I said, "My mom doesn't have to agree to everything you say, right? This is her wedding, and she can decide on some of the things." Hera and Aphrodite looked at each other worriedly. Hera shot me a nasty glare, and Aphrodite looked disappointed. "Fine," they said, unhappily. I smiled. "Well then, go right ahead," I smirked.

"YAY!" sqeaked Aphrodite. I could swear I saw Aphrodite kids blushing, possibly trying to hide their faces. Hera turned to Poseidon. "When should we ask?" "I'm not sure. Maybe tommorow. But for now, I say we should let these heroes should get food, rest, and training," said Poseidon, winking at me. I smiled back at him, feeling very happy for my mother. "I agree," mumbled the other gods. We left, joining the fun at Olympus.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY......**

Sally's PoV:

The next day, after Paul proposed to me (I'm still in shock!), I was just leaving school. **(AN: F.Y.I, Percy's mom goes to school to get her writing degree, because her uncle died before she finished college, and she had to take care of him.) **I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and looked at the Caller I.D.

**Your Beloved God of Love**

Huh? But then it clicked. Aphrodite.

What does she want now? I picked up the phone. "This is Sally Jackson, can I help you?" I asked politely. "Hello, Ms. Jackson, or should I say, Mrs. Blofis. Its Aphrodite and Hera speaking," said Aphrodite. My jaw dropped. How did they know about Paul's proposal. "Hello Hera, Aphrodite. May I ask how you know about the proposal?" I asked in a forced polite tone. Hera spoke. "Aphrodite happened to be monitoring you as she was going through the relationships of mortals, and she happened to come across Paul's thoughts. At that moment, we was going to propose to you. She rushed to Zeus and Poseidon and told them everything. We waited for the demigods to come from camp. We told them a few things, then showed them Paul proposing to you. Now, Poseidon told Zeus he wanted this marriage to be special, so naturally, Aphrodite and I wanted to help. We are offering you our services. We want to be your wedding planners," she said.

I was going to interrupt, but Hera beat me to it. "Now, your son, Percy, made one condition. I assume he wants you to be happy, because he said, quote, "My mom doesn't have to agree to everything you say, right? This is her wedding, and she can decide on some of the things.". I was proud of my son. "So we agreed, and so you can choose for example, the colors, the songs, etc. So...think about it," said Hera. I did. "Fine. You can be my wedding planners. But please be my bridesmaids as well, too," I pleaded. I could practically hear Aphrodite squealing. "Can I be Maid of Honor, though?" asked Aphrodite. "Um....both of you will roll a dice....whoever gets a lower number will be my Maid of Honor," I said, hoping against hope that Hera would be my Maid of Honor. I heard Aphrodite groan. "I'm your Maid of Honor," said Hera, happily. "Great...I'll talk to you guys later, right?" I asked. "Of course," Hera replied. Before she hung up, I could've sworn I heard Aphrodite whimpering.

Great, I have two Greek Godesses as my wedding planners. Just great. Now here comes the complication of the other bridesmaid... who would do it?

* * *

Percy's PoV:

Annabeth and I were listening to Hera and Aphrodite talking to my mom. We were cracking up when Aphrodite was rejected as Maid of Honor. She was on the ground, bangin' her fists on the white marble, looking _nothing _like the Goddess of Love. Man, this was better than any comedy show.

* * *

**AN: Annnnnnnnddddddd there goes this chapter! My apologies to the boys, and possibly some of the girls that got bored with this chapter. That bridesmaid- Maid of Honor thing makes no sense to you right? :D Oh well. LIVE WITH IT. I'll update ASAP.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	6. I Get Told the Whole Story

**AN: Hey guys....I'm going to be doing some prophecy telling here. I know they might be horrible, but y'know....I'm not the Oracle.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**I Get Told the Whole Story**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I was asked to report to Chiron the following morning. I walked past minor demigods, satyrs, and other things.

Chiron was waiting at a Prophecy Hall, one that was made more than a million years ago. His expression was sad and worn. As I got closer to him, he sighed. "I've been dreading this day, Percy. I've been dreading it for a long time." We walked deeper into the Hall, and I saw old paintings of heroes that had important prophecies, with their name at the bottom, who their parent was, what the quest was, and if they died or not. One said:

**_Francis Turntett  
_****_Son of Ares  
_****_Sent on a quest to defeat a sacred dragon whos name is unknown.  
_****_Quest Status: Complete, Survived  
_****_Status: Deceased_**

Some of the paintings didn't have happy endings. Maggie Helm was a daughter of Apollo, and was sent on a quest to destroy a fake Fury. Her quest status was unfinished, deceased. Her picture showed her with a dagger through her chest, in the darkness, reaching out for something that would never come. It sent shivers down my spine. Chiron touched the paintings as we walked, sighing in sorrow, as if he had witness each death. We reached the end. The spot had a picture of me, on the ground, with Kronos standing over me. The plaque said:

**_Perseus Jackson  
_****_Son of Poseidon  
_****_Sent on a quest to  
_****_Quest Status: Unfinished, Living, but Prophecy is Unknown  
_****_Status: Alive_**

I ran my finger over the words, as if trying to feel any missing message. One of the categories was incomplete. "What is it? The rest of it," I asked. Chiron shuffled uncomfortably. He knew I would figure out a part of the prophecy was missing. "Here," he said. In his hand was a small piece of parchment. I took it, and unrolled it. I felt myself get separated from my body, as my eyes only saw mist.

The mist cleared, and it revealed my loved ones. My mom, Paul, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Tyson, my dad, Annabeth, everyone I ever cared about. They watched me with sad eyes- even my dad held no twinkle in his sea green eyes.

My mom and Paul stepped forward, and my mom reached out, as if she was trying to touch me.

_A son of the Big Three holds a choice,  
__Tricked by the one with the metallic voice._

Grover and Thalia stepped forward. Grover put his hand on my shoulder, and Thalia grabbed my arm.

_To defend what he loves the most,  
__A body taken to be given as a host._

Nico and Tyson walked up. Tyson gave me a big hug, and Nico just stared silently at me.

_A kingdom to be destroyed or risen,  
__The hero to serve in eternal prison._

My dad and Annabeth approached me. My heart lightened slightly as Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder, and my dad giving me a pat on the back.

_To go through pain with memories as defense,  
__The blood amount fairly dense._

All of the Olympians appeared, all giving me sad looks, with Annabeth's head still resting on my shoulder. Apollo stepped forward, a strange look on his face. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

_Gone is the joy and celebration,  
__Fighting for their lives to save their beloved nation,  
__The powerful blade shall destroy many souls,  
__A victory for both sides behold,  
__To live or die,  
__The hero's choice will serve to fight to keep his love alive,  
__To see the end of war arise,  
__The hero has little chance to survive._

Apollo looked at me, his blue eyes turning sadder every second, put his hand in front of my face, saying, "Good luck, Perseus Jackson. You're going to need it.

***

I felt myself fall, sprawled on the ground from exhaustion. In my subconscious, I felt myself crying, now knowing why they had kept this a secret from me all this time. They thought I had enough to worry about, but it would've been better if they told me earlier, so that I would just forget. Now, this was going to affect me greatly. And only one line of the prophecy I understood:

I was going to die.

* * *

**AN: Oh no!!! End of chapter.....I hope you didn't think my prophecy was HORRIBLE. I stink at rhyming...it was too long- right? Sorry 'bout that. I just was trying to figure out how to get my ideas out in poem form.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus.**


	7. More Complications? Great

**AN: Hey! What's up? Mosquito Season! AHHHH! I have like- 7 bites on my right arm, alone!!!! May the gods help us! Is there a god for insects? Like- oh, I don't know, Reman, the God of Insects? SHEESH.....Maybe that god can help us!! I'm boring you already, aren't it? I'll stop now.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**More Complications? Great.**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

Annabeth was like, my personal stalker. She was probably trying to figure out what happened to me, or more like, what happened to my arm. She _did _talk to me, though. Things okay between us, after that dreadful memory in the Labyrinth.

It was just before dawn, I was sitting at a small table with a cup of hot chocolate in front of me, staring at the ocean, wearing a white t-shirt, worn-out jeans, and black Converse.

I saw the orange glow of the sun rise up above the horizon. "Nice, isn't it?" asked a voice behind me. It was Apollo. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be making your rounds at this side of the Earth, making the sun come up," I said. Apollo grabbed a chair and sat in it, staring at the sun. "I just finished," he said. He sounded depressed. He snapped his fingers, and a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of him, and he sighed moodily. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "It's- it's nothing..." he said, his voice sad. His head rested on his chin. "You can tell me. I won't tell anyone," I said. "Okay.....well, you know my sister, yesterday, had all those scars and stuff over her face?" he asked. I nodded, shivering at the memory. "She's getting....oh I don't know, too proud- too confident. She keeps fighting these...powerful monsters, and she barely comes out alive," he said.

That didn't sound like Artemis. Then again, it kinda did. My eyebrows furrowed. "And so you're worried she might get killed? You know she's a goddess. She'll just keep coming back," I said. Apollo fumbled. "That's not always true," he croaked. "What?" I asked, incredulously. "Gods can die, just not easily. With that many wounds, my sis' can die, Percy. I-I can't live without her. She's my sister, Percy. I can't just stand back and- and watch her die," he croaked. I could tell he was holding back tears. "It's okay...I understand what you're talking about....have you talking to Artemis about this?" I asked. The guy looked like he needed a hug. But- seriously- me...give him....a hug? How 'bouts a encouraging pat on the back. Now he just let the tears flow down. They only stayed on his skin for a few seconds, then evaporated, because hello, he's the god of the sun. He nodded. "Yes....but she won't listen. She thinks I'm being too overprotective. Do you think I am?" he asked. I looked at his eyes. They were red and puffy. "Of course not. You're just being a big brother. **(AN: He was born a few seconds earlier, y'know :D) **I know what that's like. Me an' Tyson....we're brothers, I'm the older one. He gets himself in danger, I try to get him out as soon as I think something's wrong. It's natural, Apollo. You're doing the right thing," I said, braving up and giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks- th-thanks, Percy. I'll try to loosen up....I'll just tell her I'm trying to keep her safe," he said, standing up, forcing a weak smile. "Anytime, Apollo. Anytime," I said. The God of the Sun disappeared, a flow of warmth spreading in me.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the sun as it continued to come up. I heard footsteps. "That was amazing....what you did there," said a voice behind me. I turned. Annabeth was in a camp t-shirt with blue jeans worn-out at the ends. "You heard that?" I asked, turning uncomfortable. "Parts of it. It's very hard to hide from a god," she said, sitting in the chair opposite me. We stared at the sun together. "Percy," she sighed, "Tell me why you have a chunk of skin missing from your arm, why you look so different, and why you are so uncomfortable about telling me what you and Nico did." I looked at her. "It's just going to make you worry more. You're going to tell me to run- to run from my fate. But I can't okay? I just can't," I said, not looking at her.

"Why not?" she asked, her tone a bit softer. I now knew what Apollo felt. I felt depressed. I felt like a wreck. "It's about....my prophecy. And parts of what Nico and I did." I turned to face her. "Annabeth, I don't want to make people worry more. There's a war going on, there's Typhon coming loose, the gods are weakening- there's no time to worry about me," I said moodily. Annabeth scooted closer. "Percy, we care about you. Even if we can't do anything, we want to know. It'll make our cause to fight even stronger," she whispered. I shook my head. "It's something you shouldn't know- especially you. It's.....not something I can say easily. You're just going to make things harder," I said. Annabeth nodded. "Okay. But eventually, you're going to have to tell me, whether you like it or not," she said, touching my hand. I shivered at the touch.

She stood up. "I'm going to go," she said, not meeting my eyes. "Okay. I'll see you around," I said, watching her walk away. She looked back and waved, and turned a corner. I sighed, turning back to the sun. It was almost fully up. I was surprised about how long it took. Maybe Apollo just wasn't in the mood.

* * *

I walked around the palace, wanting to be alone, though being with friends was good, too. I passed other campers as I wandered aimlessly around, some waving, and some coming by to chat. As I neared a clearing, I heard arguing. I turned the corner, and I saw Aphrodite and Athena waving their fists in each other's faces. "My daughter will not-" but Athena was cut off. "It's her choice. It's both of their choices. If your daughter says yes, it's not my fault," said Aphrodite. They saw me. Athena looked absolutely furious when she glared at me, but Aphrodite's expression was softer. "Ahh....Percy. Hello," she said, and they walked off.

* * *

Sally Jackson's PoV:

I got a call from the Goddess of Love, _again_. As soon as I picked up the phone, Aphrodite's high, magical voice asked eagerly into the phone, "Have you chosen your second bridesmaid?" No...not really, I thought. I racked through my brain, looking for a suitible woman. Then it clicked. Annabeth.... maybe she could do it. "How about....Annabeth?" I asked nervously. Aphrodite squealed. "That's perfect! Oh my gods, it's a perfect opportunity for Percy and Annabeth to start going out as well!" she squeaked. I laughed. "We'd better get started. Oh, and Sally, dear, what color would you like the wedding to be centered on? I thought about it. "Blue," I said. Inside joke, inside joke. I could practically hear Aphrodite smiling. "Good....good," she said, apparently knowing the inside joke.


	8. Doing Fine

**AN: Hey guys! I'm currently working on one of the last chapters of this story. I just had to get it typed- I'm still thinking. Don't worry- 10+ more chapters will be coming. If you have any ideas for this story- tell me! If I think it's good, I'll somehow manage to put it in the story, with your pen name at the bottom as an honorable mention. Keep Reviewing! Thanks guys!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Doing Fine**

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I was shocked to hear that Sally Jackson had asked my to be her second bridesmaid. It was an offer I just couldn't refuse. Sally was happy, and Hera and Aphrodite began working on dresses and decorations. Note to Self: Don't let Hera and Aphrodite plan your wedding.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

Grover had found another half-blood while he was somewhere in Manhattan, at a coffee shop. He took him to Olympus. When I saw him, I was shocked. The little half-blood was barely 3 years old. Grover was holding the little boy tightly, his hooves clapping against the marble as he ran/trotted to the Council Room. I followed closely behind him, muttering encouraging words to the little boy that looked like he had seen a ghost. I shrugged. Maybe he did. The Gods were at the Council Room, busily talking/arguing. As we ran in, the gods stared at us in surprise, looking at the tiny boy Grover held in his arms. Grover explained how he found the boy, and asked if someone would claim him. They all shuffled nervously, not sure if it was their kid or not. "It's mine," said Athena, at last. Of course! How could I have missed the gray eyes? I wanted to hit myself in the head. She got up from her throne and approached us. She took the boy from Grover's arms. The little boy didn't know if he was supposed to be afraid or not, but he seemed relaxed in her arms. "Thank you," she muttered, kissing the little boy's forehead.

The council was dismissed, as Athena and the boy stayed back. I went to find Annabeth, to tell her the news.

I found her at the library (OF COURSE!), reading a book on Daedalus. "Did you hear about the little boy Grover found?" I asked. She nodded. "His name is Dylan Thompson. His mother is dead, and he ran away," she said, not looking up from her book. "Oh," I muttered stupidly.

We walked to the fountains, where minor demigods, naiads, and satyrs were playing. As we watched them, I saw Artemis sprint past us, up into the palace. About 5 blurs followed her, also going into the palace. A group of Hunters trailed behind, walking leisurely. Thalia was among them. She smiled and waved at us, then walked over to us. She hugged Annabeth and high-fived me. "Hey! How's our Hunter lieutenant?" I asked. Thalia grinned. "Great, it's nice being a Hunter," she said. I looked at how much Thalia had changed. She had her sleek black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her body was more curved, more toned. She wore a black t-shirt that said: DEATH TO BARBIE, and camo pants. I noticed how she held herself- straighter, poised, at attention, proud. "It's nice to see you again," said Annabeth, smiling. "You too," said Thalia. "So what are the Hunters doing here?" I asked. "Oh, Artemis is just asked for permission from Lord Zeus to track down Typhon," said Thalia, as if the matter of possibly fighting a monster that was only defeated once didn't matter. Annabeth and I looked at each other. Apollo was right. But now it wasn't only Artemis. It was the Hunters, too. "Hey, Thalia?" I asked. She looked at me. "Yes?"

"Can you ask Lady Artemis to see Lord Apollo when she gets a chance?" I asked. Thalia's eyebrows narrowed. "Sure...." she said. "Thanks," I breathed.

"Mm."

* * *

I walked back to my "room" that Posiedon lent me. It was around 10 pm, and I wasn't tired at all. I plopped on the bed, bored, humming some random tune. To my horror, I soon realized I was humming Year 3000 by the Jonas Brothers. Curse Silena! She kept singing it!!!!

I switched on the TV, trying to get the song out of my head, but I ended up singing it. _Wow. Just- just wow, Percy._ I thought. "He told me he built a time machine like one in a film I've seen.....he said I've been to the Year 3000- UGH!!!" I yelled. I'm going to stuff Silena's iPod with songs from Green Day or something! Meh, I'll get Connor and Travis to do it. I looked around the room, studying the decorations. This one was for Posiedon's visitors. It had sea-like decorations. I heard a soft tapping on the door. "Come in," I said, looking up. It was my dad.

"Hey, Dad," I said. Posiedon muttered a hello, and sat on the bed. "Chiron told you the whole prophecy, didn't he?" asked Posiedon, troubled. "Yeah," I muttered uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You should've never been born," he said, his eyes guilty. That stung. Just my luck. I was told a prophecy that would almost gaurantee my death, and now my godly dad was telling me that he was sorry that I was born, as if I happened by mistake. That sparked my anger. I didn't care what I said at this point. "Yeah- well you should've thought about that sixteen years ago!" I spat, and ran from the room.

I just wanted to get out of there, not caring a bit where I went. I ran from the palace, different people staring at me. I could've sworn I saw Hades standing behind a bush, shaking his head. The strength from my trip to Tatarus rushed through my vains, giving my newfound strength. I took the elevator and ran into the busy streets of Manhattan, passing cars, pedestrians, and a tree spirit, when I heard a clip-clop behind me. "P-p-p-Percy!" bleated a voice. I paused, letting Grover catch his breath. "Don't- don't ever do that again," he panted. I frowned. "Whatever," I mumbled. "Your father will forgive you," he panted, "Don't worry." "It's his fault, not mine," I said, not looking at Grover. "What did he tell you?" asked Grover anxiously. "Grover- he told me I should've never been born. It's like he called me a mistake, indirectly," I said, putting my head in my hands. I heard footsteps running towards us. It was Annabeth. "Percy! Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, standing up. "Yeah," I said. Grover looked at her with a look that said, "_I'll tell you later,_" Annabeth nodded at Grover, taking a cell phone out of her pocket, which was strange, seeing as demigods rarely use phones. She dialed a number, then held the phone up to her ear.

"I got your voicemail. Tell me what happened, slowly," she said into the phone.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end of this chapter!! What did you think? Keep reading and review!**

**~Thalia, the Daughter of Zeus**


	9. Troubled Child

**AN: Hey guys! As you might've noticed, I've been updating every day! Yay! But that might change.....but not right now :D.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Troubled Child**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

My eyebrows scrunched together as I wondered what Annabeth was talking about. "Abby-" she said quickly into the phone, "What is he saying?" I heard little mumblings of their conversation as Annabeth and her little sibling from Athena cabin, Abigail Rizotto, talked to each other rapidly. "Oh no....yes, maybe he should hear this. I'll bring him. Okay? Tell mom I'm coming with him. Yes- yes- Abby, no- go!" she stammered into the phone. Annabeth hung up, her face paled. "Percy, you have to come with me," she said.

I nodded. If it meant going back to my father, it was fine, as long as he didn't talk to me. "Guys.....we have monster alert!" yelled Grover. I looked at where he was pointing. Two minotaurs were lumbering towards us, both in tighty-whiteys. If this wasn't a crisis situation, I would have laughed. But now was really not the time. Not the time at all. Annabeth and I charged, while Grover stood back. For the first oh, 5, 6, seconds, Annabeth was doing fine. Then the minotaur she was fighting knocked her upside the head, and she fell, a scar about one inch running down her arm. That sparked my ferocity. I charged the minotaur she was attacking, and jumped on its chest. Holding onto one of its horns, I brutally stabbed it in the chest, while Annabeth and Grover staring at me in amazement. I looked at them, when the last minotaur surprised me and slashed at a spot, very close to where a chunk of the skin on my arm was. I yelled out in pain, even though the minotaur didn't leave a scratch. I stabbed that one in the knee, and it exploded into yellow dust.

My arm was stinging, and I felt myself fall into darkness, turning unconscious.

* * *

I tasted my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Michael Yew, an Apollo kid, spooning nectar and ambrosia into my mouth. He saw me awake, and helped me up. "Hey, what's up? Annabeth needs you," he said.

I walked to the Council Room, where I saw my father, Athena, Zeus, Artemis, Apollo, Annabeth, Chiron, Abigail Rizotto, Thalia, and Nico waiting for me. In Athena's arms, was Dylan, the little half-blood Grover had found this morning. The boy looked afraid, demented. I approached him, touching his forehead, my eyes asking, _What is wrong, young one? _Dylan looked at his mother. Athena nodded. Dylan reached up, and touched his palm to my right temple. I felt excruciating pain. "Ahhh!!!" I yelled, falling to the ground. Dylan followed, standing over me, pressing his palm harder against my temple. I yelled out louder, unable to contain it any longer. Then, I saw things, things that Dylan probably wanted me to see.

I saw myself on the ground, reaching out for something that would never come, my face demented, purple, my pupils yellow. It scared me, but a different thing flashed in my head, changing. I then saw Annabeth and I laughing, eating at a diner, just like old times, without Grover. Then I saw Annabeth curled in a ball, yelling in pain. Grover appeared in my mind, lying motionless on a gray marble floor. Thalia came next, and arrow through her arm. "NO! STOP!!!" I heard myself yell. It was giving me a headache. I wanted to whack Dylan, force him to stop showing me these things.

A new image flashed into my mind, Olympus glowing, happy. Then, I saw bits of the war. In the distance, I heard a familiar voice shrieking, "STOP! Stop! Can't you see it's hurting him?! STOP!"

Annabeth.

I felt pain searing at my right temple, as if a scar was appearing there, getting bigger. Something slammed into me, disconnecting Dylan's hand from my head. "Ahh!" I breathed, relieved from the pain. My eyes were clamped closed. "Percy! Are you okay?" I heard Annabeth asked. I wanted to answer. I wanted to tell her that everything was alright, but I couldn't, and I would be lying. And besides, my mouth wouldn't respond. "We need ambrosia and nectar!" yelled Nico. "I'll get it," said the soft voice of Abby/Abigail. Someone was shaking me. "Stop, Nico!" said Annabeth. A warm, slender finger ran over my new scar, making it tingle. "How did that happen?" Nico asked. "I have one theory, but I hope to the gods I'm wrong," said Chiron gravely.

And with that, I collapsed, hearing nor seeing anymore.

* * *

**AN: How was that? Can anyone guess where I got this idea from. It's not in any Percy Jackson and the Olympians book, but in a movie/book. The yellow pupil-purple demented face came from there. I've left you hanging, haven't I!?**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	10. Silena is What?

**AN: Hey guys! I just recently read your comments on my prophecy! I loved them! Thanks for all the great reviews, I owe you guys one. Now, you give me a reason to keep writing this story! **

**I won't disappoint you!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Silena is What?!**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I felt like a feather, weightless, just- floating, not caring about anything at that particular moment. _Wake up, _said a voice in my head. _Noo....._I moaned, back to the voice in my head. _Your friends need you, Percy. They're worried. _said the voice. _Whatever,_I said, annoyed. I forced my eyes open. Then I winced. There was a bright light shining over me, blinding me for two seconds. "He's awake," said a voice. "I'll leave. He probably doesn't want to see me right now," another voice sulked. "Percy? Are you okay?" I nodded, not really sure of who I was nodding to. "He's blinded by the light. Annabeth- turn the light off," said another. The searing pain in my eyes went away, and my vision cleared. I saw four people standing on either side of me. Apollo, Annabeth, Nico, and Chiron. Annabeth looked at me, worried. "Are you okay, Seaweed Brain?" she asked. "Yeah," I said, sitting up, rubbing my head. Then I felt the scar on my temple. It was longer than I thought. Possibly two, three inches. Apollo touched the scar. "Sorry, kid. There's nothing I can do about that one. That'sa cursed scar you got right there," he said, sadly. "S'ok. It's not a big deal anyways," I said, swinging my legs of the bed I was laid on. "So, what's going on? What did I miss?" I asked.

"Well, your mother just asked Annabeth to be her bridesmaid, and Hera and Aphrodite are helping her pick dresses now," said Chiron. I looked at Annabeth, surprised. It wasn't like her to be a bridesmaid. She blushed. "It was an offer I couldn't refuse," she said indignantly, her face red. "Whatever," I smirked. She ducked her head, being really quiet. "Oh yes, your mom wanted to know if you want to walk her down the aisle at the wedding," she said, her face still looking down. "Oh....okay, I'll tell her my answer." "I'll do it for you," said Annabeth quickly. "Um....okay. Tell her I said yes," I said, watching as Annabeth slowly turned into bright red. She nodded, then ran from the room. As soon as I was sure she was gone, I asked, "What's up with her?" Chiron smiled knowingly. "That's something for you to figure out," he said, smiling.

I got up, leaving the room. It was a bad idea. As soon as I walked out, Aphrodite and Hera ambushed me and took me to some mysterious wedding shop. "You, my friend, need to get a tux," smiled Hera. "A blue tux, like your mother wants," smiled Aphrodite. I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

They made me try on at least twenty suits. All with blue ties. Dark blue ties, light blue ties, sea blue ties, any shade of blue there ever was. Sheesh. They finally found the perfect one. The collar itched, but I got used to it. "How does he look?" asked my mom, in the fitting room next to me. Aphrodite squealed. "He looks so handsome! We'll deal with the hair," sniffed Hera.

"Let's show your mother," said Aphrodite. As I walked out, I got a glimpse of Annabeth in her bridesmaid dress. I never saw her in that before. And gods, she looked hot. Her dress was simple, but it really made her look good. It was slim, and dark blue. "Wow," I muttered. "Yes, she looks very nice, doesn't she?" asked Aphrodite knowingly. I nodded, not taking my eyes off her. "C'mon, go show your mom your tux," said Hera, pushing me softly.

I saw my mom's dress. If I could say she looked better than Aphrodite or the hottest woman on Earth (besides Annabeth- wait what? Am I calling Annabeth hot?), I would. "Wow, mom. Paul's gonna have a heartattack when he sees you," I said, smiling. "Thank you!" she said, twirling around to let me see the whole thing. My job was done. Aphrodite and Hera snapped me back to Olympus. I started walking around, getting bored. "Hey, Percy!" yelled a voice behind me. I turned, and saw Beckendorf nervously waving me over, looking around, blushing bright red. "Hey Charlie," I said. "Percy....can I tell you something?" he asked nervously. "Yeah, sure buddy. Tell me anything. I won't tell a soul," I said. Hopefully he won't ask me to swear on the River Styx. "Okay....you know how I like Silena?" he asked. I nodded. "Well....now it's kind of more than like....I-I-love her. I can't live without her, Percy," he said. "Gosh, Charlie. Pushin' it to the extreme!" I almost yelled. "I know....but there's like- a connection. Something that won't let me leave her." "I know how that feels," I said, patting him on the back.

Then Grover ran up to us. His face showed that clearly, something was wrong. "Percy! Charlie! S-S-Silena- i-is--there's something wron-wrong with he-her," he panted. Beckendorf paled. I looked nervously at him. "Let's go," he said, running in the direction where Grover came from. I followed him. We went to the medic room, where Aphrodite was holding Silena's hand, while Apollo was chanting some quick Greek healing rites.

Silena looked horrible. Her face was pale, her eyes were strained, and she was panting, panting for air. "We don't know what's wrong with her," said Apollo, in between a chant. Silena and Charlie's eyes met. "Char-Charlie. It's...happening," she panted. Beckendorf jumped. "I-I thought we'd be okay. Silena- I'm so sorry! I didn't think-" "It's not your fault, Charlie. You didn't know. But now, please, stay with me. And maybe we can do this together, do it right, and pretend that it wasn't a mistake," she said, weakly.

Little did we know that Silena slid her hand up to her stomach.

* * *

**AN: CLIFFE! Hey- this is great! I love leaving you guys hanging! I want to thank gold1311 for the wonderful idea. I owe you one!**

**Hey- if any of you can guess what's wrong with Silena- PM me your answer!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus.**


	11. Isabella Rose

**AN: Hey guys- I've been consulting with my ideas notebook (Seriously- I have a notebook JUST for this story. Wow....) and I've come up with a new chapter. **

**NOTE: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE PM OR REVIEW YOUR PREDICTION ON WHAT'S WRONG WITH SILENA! **

**For those of you that have guessed, here is the answer! (Did I make it too obvious?) The answer is scooted down. I don't want you just scanning through.....**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Isabella Rose**

* * *

*******

Percy's PoV:

We were all frowning at Beck and Silena. What were they talking about? Beck went over to Silena's other side, with Grover and I flanking him. He held her hand, and they stared into each other's eyes. Brown to blue. Beck raised her hand to his lips, and kissed it. Silena smiled at him, and put her hand on the side of her face, whispering, "Promise me, Charlie- promise me, if I don't make it through, take care of it-" she faltered. "Don't say that Silena. You'll make it through," he whispered back desperately. "Promise me, Charlie," she demanded. "I promise," he whispered, bowing his head, "I promise on the River Styx." Silena nodded. "Now I will do my part," she whispered, looking up to the skies. Apollo fumbled. "Wait- no! You're-" "Shhh!" hissed Charlie. Apollo looked desperately to Charlie and Silena. "I- I can help! Silena- let me help! Charlie- she needs help!" he stammered. "There is none. Fate will do its part. Just get her out, and my job is done," she said, weakly. Aphrodite looked panicked. "What's wrong with my daughter?!" she demanded. Apollo opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie cupped his hand over his mouth.

Silena started panting. "Apollo- it's-it-it's time!" she managed to get out. Apollo changed into a doctor. "Charlie, come here. She'll need your help," he said. Athena burst through the door. "Apollo, I'll help," she said, changing into a nurse. Hephaestus came through in his wheelchair. "Kids- put these on," he grumbled, tossing us some kind of green outfit. One of those things you put over your clothes when you're in the hospital. We slipped it on as we heard Apollo muttering, "Breathe, Silena. It doesn't do any good if you don't breathe." Athena was waiting in front of Silena, not saying any words of encouragement. I watched Silena's hand tighten around Charlie's. She wailed. "Got her," said Athena.

In Athena's arms was Charlie Beckendorf and Silena Beuragaurd's baby.

"You were pregnant," whispered Aphrodite. "But her belly didn't grow!" muttered Apollo immaturely. "I- I don't know what hap-" whispered Silena. "All that matters right now is that Aphrodite's daughter is alive and now Aphrodite has a grandchild. Silena, dear, what are you going to name it?" asked Athena in a forced polite tone. "Well...is it a boy or girl?" croaked Silena. "Girl," said Apollo. "Then Isabella. Isabella Rose Beckendorf," whispered Silena, as she was handed the baby.

The little baby girl had tufts of black/brown hair, with light olive skin, and chocolate brown eyes. It was very pretty (Wait- I'm a dude!).

Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, Athena, and I left the medic room, leaving 18 year old mother, Silena Beckendorf with her baby and husband (I guessed they were married. Or engaged.)

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I know it's short. I'll put this chapter and the previous one together as soon as I get alot of reviews on this one. What did you think? An 18 year old having a baby. To me, that's early. At least she wasn't 15!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	12. Realizing That We Were Lucky

was pregnant. SilenaAN: How was last chapter? I hope the name wasn't bad- please tell me it wasn't bad. Some of you guys guessed correctly,

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Realizing That We Were Lucky**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

Chiron said it was okay to leave Olympus, but not go back to camp. A brave satyr went to check it out and found that it was being used/trashed by Kronos's Army. "Are you going anywhere?" asked Annabeth moodily. "I think I'm going to go back to Paul's house. Some of my stuff is over there, so I'm going to stay there for a while," I said. "Lucky. I'm _not _going back to San Francisco," she muttered. "Something wrong in your family again?" I asked, trying not to be pushy. "Nah, I just don't want to go over there. I want to be close to Olympus, without actually _being _at Olympus," she mumbled. I thought about it. How could I help her? Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "How 'bout you stay with me?" Annabeth looked at me. "Seriously?" she asked, her eyes brightening. I nodded, knowing it was too late to decline her. "Will Paul and Sally be okay with that?" she asked. "Probably. They're out of town. They won't be back for a week. I'm sure they'll say yes. To them, I'm a responsible child," I said, smirking. Annabeth smiled. "Okay, Seaweed Brain," she said. "I'm going to get my stuff. Should we leave, say, tomorrow?" I asked. Annabeth nodded. "I'll be ready then," she said, and ran to get her things.

* * *

I grabbed a duffel bag and put my things in it. There wasn't much- so it was fairly light. I woke up the next morning, yawning. Annabeth and I met at the elevators. "Ready, Wise Girl?" I asked. "Anytime, Seaweed Brain," she remarked. I smiled. We took the elevator down 600 floors, and the elevator dinged, and we stepped out. I waved down a taxi. We got in and the driver looked over the seats and grumbled, "Where to, kids?"

* * *

We arrived at Paul's house about 10 minutes later. I opened the door, revealing a lounge-like house. I liked it- it calmed me. The house was HUGE. The walls were dark red and the furniture was black, white, or gray. "Wow, this is nice," gaped Annabeth. I assumed she was looking at the way it was built. The living room was big, with a metal arch going from the floor to close to the top. There were windows about 10 feet tall and 8 feet wide, with black curtains. The kitchen was linked to the living room. It had a wooden table, with dark wood and 6 chairs around it. As I gave Annabeth a tour of the house, she kept pointing out the magnificent things about it. We finally came to my room. Well, I wouldn't really call it a room. It was like a den, to me. We sat down on my circle shaped bed, talking for a while. Annabeth looked around my room. She spotted my guitar and microphone.

"You play? You sing?" she asked, surprised. "Yeah, but I'm not any good," I mumbled, looking down. "Let me hear you. I'm sure you're not bad, not bad at all," she said, smiling kindly. "Fine," I grumbled, picking up the guitar. "What song are you going to do?" she asked. "Lucky by Jason Mraz," I said. It was the only song I knew by heart, and deep down, I knew there was a reason why. "I love that song,"whispered Annabeth. I smiled. "Then can you do me a favor and sing Caillat's part?" I asked. She blushed, nodding.

I started strumming the guitar, looking into her eyes, her deep, gray, stormy eyes. **(AN: Percy and Annabeth's Verses (Seperate) will be in regular font. So when it says hers/she/her, it's Percy's PoV, and when it says his/him/he, it's Annabeth's. Get it? Sorry if I'm confusing you. Italics will be for the verses that Annabeth and Percy/Colbie and Jason sing together.)**

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying," I sang, softly, still staring into her eyes.

"Boy I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper, across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard." I sang, looking into his wonderful, deep, sea green eyes.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home, again. Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh."_

_"They don't know how long it takes. Waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye. I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will," they sang, as they both found their hearts revealing their true feelings, not knowing if the other felt that way or not._

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been, where I have been. Lucky to be coming home, again."_

_"Lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed, where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."_

"And so I'm sailin', through the sea. To an island where, we'll meet. You'll hear the music, fill the air. I'll put a flower, in your hair," I sang softly, wanting to just kiss her right there, right then.

"Though the breezes, through trees, move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps, spinning round. You hold me, right here right now," I whispered, barely singing, not noticing that I was leaning towards him.

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been, where I have been. Lucky to be coming home, again."_

_Lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed, where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday," they finished, looking into each other's eyes, staring intently._

_Neither of them realized that they loved each other. Like Silena and Beckendorf. It wasn't just like. It was love. But for them, it takes longer to find out._

* * *

**AN: Awww....did I leave you hanging? Again? I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get this chapter out of my head. Oh, and if you don't know the song I was just doing the lyrics to its:**

**Lucky by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Calliat**

**And I want to thank gold1311 and KH 777 for reviewing after basically every update.**


	13. My Mother Gets Married

****

AN: Hey guys, what did you think of last chapter? Sorry if the name of the baby was bad, I just couldn't think of any better one.

**OMG guys! Thank you soo much for the positive reviews! I'm so glad this isn't turning out like my other stories, the dead ones! Once again, thank you for the great reviews, and a special thank you to those who are reviewing after every update!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Can I Have This Dance?**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

We stayed in Olympus, after that, because Hera called me, reminding me about the wedding. I had COMPLETELY forgot.

In preparation for the wedding, Hera and Aphrodite gave me private lessons on dancing. I didn't understand why- I wouldn't be dancing. I mean, maybe with my mom, but me- dance? No way. And plus, my mom wants me to _sing. _Uhm....mom, this is Percy you're talking to. Not Elvis Presley. And to add to the burden, she wants me to sing Yellow by Coldplay and Lucky by Jason Mraz. I have to sing 3 songs, so I got to choose the third one. Silena wants me to sing Goodnight & Goodbye by the Jonas Brothers. NOTE TO SELF: Don't argue with a post-pregnant female. I checked with my mom if that was okay. She said yes (I have such an immature mother). Then she said I have to play guitar. OMZ (Oh my Zeus!). I said, quote, "Oh-kay." Nico is playing drums and Michael Yew is playing guitar. My mom wanted the single girl that would catch her bouquet to sing with me in Lucky. Hera and Aphrodite assured me that my singing voice would be great, and that they put a little spell or something on me so that my singing was perfect. One problem (Or is it?)- it's permanent.

And guess where my mom's having her wedding? On a cliff, facing the ocean. Once again, OMZ. I'm guessing Aphrodite was flirting with the guy who owned the place.

I picked up my tux for the wedding at the little store we went to, then to Paul's apartment where everyone (but Paul) was changing. Grover was having trouble getting into his tuxedo. His hooves got caught somewhere, and he was jumping around, trying to get it out. Nico and I were laughing, and we finally helped him. I slipped on my tux with no difficulty at all, then studied myself in the mirror. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. It was a regular black tux with a dark blue tie. Hera came out of Paul's (and soon to be my mom's as well) bedroom in her dress. She looked okay, I guess. "Let's fix that hair of yours," she said, then pushed me to a mirror and plopped me down on a seat. She didn't really fix it- the just messed it up. But it made me look even better. (I was checking myself out?!) Annabeth came out of a guest bedroom in her dark blue, skinny, form-fitting dress. "Hera, can you zip me up?" she asked.

My jaw dropped. She looked hot. I mean, _hot. _She looked at me and blushed. I shook my head to get out of my trance, smiling. "You look....great," I stammered. "T-th-thanks," she mumbled back. "S-so do you."

Annabeth's PoV:

He looked _amazing. _His body was accented with the suit, and his messy hair looked so nice. When he smiled at me, my knees went weak, and I almost collapsed. That smile was to DIE for. At least his mouth was open too, like his usual Seaweed Brained self. Wait- was he trying to hint that I looked good? "C'mon staring boy, I've got to do this girl's hair. Drive yourself to the wedding. I'm sure Paul needs your help," said Hera.

Percy's PoV:

I nodded. My mom cracked the door open, stuck her head out, and said, "Percy- don't forget the gui-" "Got it, Mom," I said, grabbing the guitar on the way out. Aphrodite was flirting with the guitar seller to let me get it for free. Sometimes having that woman around was good. "C'mon Nico," I said. Grover and Michael were going in a seperate car, with the girls so they could help load the stuff. Nico fell in step next to me. He looked nervous. "Why so shaky, death boy?" I asked jokingly. He shook off the comment and said, "I'm- I'm nervous about seeing your mortal friend. What's her name- Rachel?" "Ooh! Someone has a crush on Rachel!" I hooted. Nico turned red- well, pink, his skin was pale, so you know. I forgot to mention- Rachel was invited to my mom's wedding, FYI. "Well, just ask her to dance at the wedding, then say as friends," I said.

Nico nodded. "Got it," he said. We climbed into a black Porsche that Aphrodite bought. Well, she didn't really buy it- the salesman was too busy looking, well, numerous places, and she got it for free. "Are my drums over there?" he asked. I nodded. "Paul said they were," I replied. Nico sighed. "Good."

We arrived at the cliff, where I saw Paul and some other guys were talking. Paul saw me and Nico get out of the Ferrari. "Boys! Good- you're here!" he sighed. He looked _so _nervous. "Chill, Paul. My mom's not leaving you standing at the aisle. She's coming. Now- get into your tux and make yourself look nice. You're getting married," I said, shaking him. Paul nodded nervously. "Oh-oh-okay. Thanks, Percy. I'm going to be lucky having you as a son," said Paul, patting my back. Nico followed Paul, helping him get into his tuxedo. Aphrodite and Hera had invited some of the gods, and most of them gladly agreed to come.

Zeus, Posiedon, Ares (probably because Aphrodite forced him to), Hephaestus (just to see his son), Dionysus (supplying some of the drinks), Demeter and Persephone (even though Hades didn't agree), Hermes, Athena (to see her daughter, most likely), Apollo (who was to be the "priest" even though he most likely won't take this seriously at ALL), and Artemis (half-heartedly) and her Hunters. Some of them were already arriving. I found Apollo, who was reciting his lines (even though I told him he'd have a book with the lines in front of him). I was watching workers put together two pavilions. Under one, my mom would get married. Under the other, we would have the wedding reception, where the fun partying begins. No one was allowed to get drunk, or they would be escorted away from my wedding. I kind of felt bad for Dionysus. He's being forced to make wine for my mom's wedding, and he can't drink any of it, which will be hard for the god of wine. He would be under the watchful and powerful eye of his father, Zeus, to make sure he doesn't slip. I noticed they were already in their suits and dresses. A silver Hummer pulled in next to the Porsche, and out came Annabeth (I almost collasped), Michael, Grover, and Nico's crush, Rachel. I watched as Nico came out with Paul. He turned bright red when Rachel waved at him. "Hey guys," I said, waving. "Hey Percy," said Rachel, smiling at me. I smiled back, the focused on Michael. "Let's go set up," I said. He nodded, and followed me.

Before I'd left, my mom lent me a cell phone, just in case anything went wrong before she got there. I felt it buzz in my pocket. Good thing Aphrodite and Hera put a magical barrier around where the wedding was going to take place so that monsters wouldn't come. It was a text.

_Percy, please join the other single men when Paul tosses the garter, okay?_

_-Mom_

I sighed. I really didn't want to, but if it made my mom happy, so be it.

_Ok. But only 4 u, ok?_

_-Percy_

I helped Michael set up the stage we were going to be singing on. "This wedding stuff is kinda fun," said Michael. I laughed. "I guess, Mikey. To my mom, I think it's a disaster."

After we finished, I had to make sure Paul didn't see my mom coming out of the limo that Hera rented. Hera gave me the thumbs up to let Paul free again. My father came over to me.

"Percy- about last time- it came out wrong. I wanted a son. I really did," he said. I smiled, and gave him a hug. It felt weird, hugging a god. The waiters arrived. Paul started getting them to set up the tables. The wedding was in one hour, and inside the changing room, my mom was getting her face and hair done.

* * *

At last, the hour ended, and Paul, Brendan (Paul's best man, and also father of Aphrodite's daughter, Kinslee), Apollo, and Posiedon (Paul's second best man, and also ring bearer) lined up at the front, preparing for the wedding. Annabeth was waiting patiently at the pavillion where my mom would stand as she waited. Annabeth was not only bridesmaid, but flower girl as well. My mom and Paul couldn't find anyone quick enough, so they chose Annabeth. I smiled at her, as I waited for my mom to come. Hera and Aphrodite were dragging her along. My mom looked pale. "It's okay, Mom. All you have to do is walk through the aisle, stand, say your vows, put Paul's ring on for him, and kiss, okay?" I asked. My mom nodded. The fanfare started, and Hera walked down first, slowly, down the aisle. Aphrodite followed her. I flipped Mom's veil over her face, suddenly remembering to do that. The wedding march started, and Annabeth walked down, throwing flowers left, right, left, right, left, right until she reached the end of the aisle. My mom's grip on my arm tightened, and I led her forward, down, through the aisle. As we got closer, Paul's smile widened, and I could see my mom blush.

We reached the end of the aisle, and Paul shook my hand, and held my mom's hands, smiling broadly, looking into her eyes.

Apollo cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mr. Paul Blofis and Ms. Sally Jackson." He turned to Paul and I. Apollo told me that the "Giving Away of the Bride" should be done by a father of the bride, but seeing that her father had died, I was to say the line.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson give your mother, Sally Jackson, to Paul Anthony Blofis?" he asked. I nodded. "I do."

Then Apollo turned directly to Paul. "Paul Anthony Blofis, do you take Sally Elizabeth Jackson to be your lovely wedded wife, to love her forever, keep her, honor and care for her in sickness, and in health?"

Paul nodded. "I do."

"What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" asked Apollo. "A ring," answered Paul. "Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of his vows?" Apollo asked my mom. "I do," she said, smiling. Paul turned to Posiedon, who has holding both of the rings on a silk blue pillow slipped the ring on her left hand, ring finger.

"Sally Elizabeth Jackson, do you take Paul Anthony Blofis to be your lovely wedded husband, to love him forever, keep him, honor and care for him in sickness, and in health?" Apollo asked of my mom. "I do," said my mom, looking into Paul's blue eyes. "What pledge do you give of the sincerity of your vows?" "A ring," said my mom. Apollo turned to Paul. "Do you accept this ring as a pledge of the sincerity of her vows?" Apollo asked. "I do," said Paul, smiling at my mom. My mother turned to Posiedon and took the ring, slipping it on Paul's finger.

"And may these rings given be the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites your two hearts in love that has no end," said Apollo, smiling.

"You may now kiss the bride." Paul leaned in and kissed my mom. It felt weird, watching my mom kiss another man. Sally Jackson was no longer Sally Jackson. She was Sally Blofis. It was okay, watching my mom go and have the man of her dreams, but it felt like she was leaving me, which I knew would never happen.

My mom and Paul broke apart, and they smiled, walking down the aisle. Once they were gone from the aisle, Hera danced down the aisle, followed by Aphrodite, then Brendan, Posiedon, the priest, and then me and Annabeth. I got to the end of the aisle, and walked to a pavillion, where the reception would start. My mom and Paul got onto the stage where I would be singing. Hera picked the microphone up, and said sweetly into it, "Will all the single ladies go onto the dance floor?" I saw around two dozen women/girls step onto the dance floor, along with Annabeth, who half-heartedly joined. She went to the area that the bouquet would never be thrown to. My mom turned around, facing the opposite direction, and threw the bouquet. Surprisingly, it landed in Annabeth's hands, and she looked at it, surprised. Then she turned tomato red. She went on the stage with my mom, who hugged her, and whisper something in her ear. She gaped, and stared at my mom like, _"What?!". _

"Will all the single men go onto the dance floor?" asked Aphrodite into the microphone. I looked at my mom, as if begging, _"Please don't make me do this."_, but she smiled and mouthed, _"You promised." _I rolled my eyes and trudged onto the dance floor, learning from Annabeth, and going into the middle of the dance floor. Paul slid the garter off my mom's leg and threw it. I felt something land on my head. Oh no! Birdpoop? I reached up and touched my head. It wasn't birdpoop. I picked it up and looked at it. _The garter. _It was my turn to turn red, and I joined Paul, who shook my hand. Michael and Nico stepped onto the stage, grabbing their instruments. I saw my mom mouth to Annabeth, _"Not yet." _I almost smacked myself in the head. She was going to be singing Lucky with me! I saw Hera and Aphrodite cracking up, and wondered if they had anything to do with it.

I nervously walked up to the microphone, slipping on the guitar. "Hey guys- first off, I want to congratulate my mom and new stepdad! This song is called Yellow by Coldplay, and we're going to play it for you. Now would the newlyweds step onto the dance floor?" I asked. My mom and Paul got on the floor, smiling at each other.

I strummed the guitar. They started dancing, and I was amazed at how well they did.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do. Yeah they were all yellow."

"I came along. I wrote a song for, you. And all the things you do. And it was called, Yellow."

"So then I took my, turn. Oh all the things I've done. And it was all yellow."

"Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. D'you know, you know I love you so. You know I love you so."

"I swam across, I jumped across for you. Oh all the things you do, 'cause you were all yellow."

"I drew a line, I drew a line for you. Oh what a thing to do. And it was all yellow."

"Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. D'you know for you I bleed myself dry. For you I bleed myself dry."

"It's true, look how they shine for you. Look how they shine for you, look how they shine for."

"Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones. Turn into something beautiful. D'you know for you I bleed myself dry. For you I bleed myself dry."

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things you do."

The crowd clapped. By now, there were about 7 couples on the dance floor. "Okay, don't leave the floor yet. We're going to sing 2 other songs, okay? This one's called Goodnight & Goodbye by the Jonas Brothers. A friend of ours requested it. And for some reason, my mom said yes to it- Mom, you are a teenage girl. Don't let anyone tell you different," I said, and my mom smiled at me.

"This has, been no walk in the park. I feel like we have, fallen apart. Open up your eyes girl and, see, how wonderful this love could be."

"Hold on tight! It's a roller coaster ride we're on, so say goodbye! 'Cause I won't be back again. Up and down, you're all around. Say goodnight, and goodbye!"

"Lala la, la la lalalala."

"You say, you didn't mean to break. My heart but girl you did, I'm over it. Adieu, to you and all your games. And all your crazy friends! This is the end."

"Hold on tight! It's a roller coaster ride we're on, so say goodbye! 'Cause I won't be back again. Up and down, you're all around. Say goodnight, and goodbye!"

"Lala la, la la lalalala."

"Well girl, I'm sorry for disappointing you. But I'm done, with being up and down, and pushed around! No more!"

"Hold on tight! It's a roller coaster ride we're on, so say goodbye! 'Cause I won't be back again. Up and down, you're all around. Say goodnight, and goodbye!"

"Hold on tight! It's a roller coaster ride we're on, so say goodbye! 'Cause I won't be back again. Up and down, you're all around. Say goodnight, and goodbye!"

My mom and Paul were dancing quick, right until the very end. Then, I saw my mom motion to Annabeth. Oh no. My mom led Annabeth up the stage, where a second microphone had been set up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the catchers of the garter and bouquet! They'll be singing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait," said my mom, who looked worn out from dancing, especially in high heels. The crowd clapped, and I could've sworn I heard some whooping.

The drums weren't needed for this song, so Nico joined the crowd and found Rachel, who was standing alone, watching. I saw him ask Rachel something, and they went arm and arm onto the dance floor, getting ready to dance.

**(AN: Like in an earlier chapter, Percy's Verses will be on the left, and Annabeth's will be on the right. Get it? Sorry if I'm confusing you. Italics will be for the verses that Annabeth and Percy/Colbie and Jason sing together.)**

"Do you hear me, I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying," I sang, blushing.

"Boy I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper, across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard."

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home, again. Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh."_

_"They don't know how long it takes. Waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye. I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will."_

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been, where I have been. Lucky to be coming home, again."_

_"Lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed, where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."_

"And so I'm sailin', through the sea. To an island where, we'll meet. You'll hear the music, fill the air. I'll put a flower, in your hair."

"Though the breezes, through trees, move so pretty you're all I see. As the world keeps, spinning round. You hold me, right here right now."

_"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been, where I have been. Lucky to be coming home, again."_

_"Lucky we're in love every way. Lucky to have stayed, where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday."_

_"Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh. Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh."_

We were done. My mom stared at us happily. Now I could enjoy the rest of the wedding like a normal person, now that I was done singing. The other band came on, and started playing some other songs. I sat out the first one, then got up to look for someone that would dance the second one with me. I found Annabeth near the drinks table, moodily watching some of the other couples dance. I nervously approached her, not knowing what to say. "Um....d'you want to dance?" I asked, stupidly. Annabeth smiled. "Sure," she said, and we walked down to the dance floor, hand in hand.

**(AN: This part was one of the things I wrote about in my iPod Shuffle challenge, except I added more. If you want to learn more about the challenge, look at the bottom part of my profile)**

Flightless Bird, American Mouth by Iron & Wine came on.

I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist, looking into her deep, gray, stormy eyes, as she stared into mine. "Are you going to tell me something, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, smirking. "You're just going to make fun of me," I said, as we danced slowly. I was grateful for the lessons I got. "You know I'm going to make fun of you." "You always make fun of me," I said. "I know I do. Just tell me, Seaweed Brain," she said, looking into my eyes. I thought about it. "Annabeth, you know how I changed and stuff? Well, Nico and I went to the Underworld, and I took a dip into the Pit of Tatarus," I said, not looking at her. "You did? How did you get out?" she asked, concerned. "Well, Nico told me that I had to concentrate on someone that would anchor me to the mortal world. Someone I would stay mortal for. Or else I would be immortal- and I thought about it." "You thought about being immortal?" she asked, and I could've sworn I heard a small note of hurt in her voice. "I did. but- then I thought about what I would be letting go of. Somethings I would never see again," I said, staring into her eyes. She smiled. "Anything in particular?" she asked. "Oh my gods, Annabeth. You are _so _not making this easy for me," I said, smiling. "Seaweed Brain, you know I can never make anything easy for you," she said, putting her arms around my neck.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you too, Percy," she whispered back, and leaned in. Our noses pressed together as I kissed her, savoring the moment. I wrapped my arms around her tighter. Annabeth got really into the kiss, almost standing on her tippy-toes, making the kiss even deeper. I sensed her eagerness, made her back arch backwards, also getting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck tighter, loving this moment. We kissed for at least about one or two minutes, happy. At last we broke apart, and I whispered, "If anything ever happened to you on Mount Tam.- in the Sea of Monsters, anywhere, I swear-" but I got cut off, and Annabeth pressed her fingers to my lips, quieting me, smiling, "I can take care myself, Seaweed Brain." I nodded, and kissed her on the cheek.

"It took us _that_ long to figure out we liked each other. Five years, Percy," she sighed. I smiled, "I guess I'm not the only Seaweed Brain, huh?" "Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she asked. I sighed. "Can Chiron tell you? I- I can't tell you myself. It's going to hurt," I said, my eyebrows scrunching together. "Okay. But after he talks to my about it, you can't keep secrets from me. I want to help you, Percy," she whispered, playing with my ear. "Okay," I said.

She smiled and kissed me on the lips, this time, softer, more sweeter.

* * *

**AN: See, Percabeth fans? I didn't forget you. Now, about the Thuke fans, your time is coming, soon. And if you're thinking all action is gone from this story, you're wrong. Just because the last few chapters have been mushy and actionless, doesn't mean I forgot!**

**Again, thanks for the reviews,**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	14. Memories as Defense?

**AN: Hey!! How'sit going? Since I had to put the lyrics to "Lucky" twice, it's stuck in my head and I've been singing it at school!!!!**

**Listen to New Divide by Linkin Park for this Chapter!!!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Memories as Defense?**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I fell asleep that night, feeling like the luckiest boy on Earth. Then- I had a dream.

_Luke was kneeling in the darkness, his face surely showing fear. I heard a rasping, metallic voice. "Your body will soon not be needed, Castellan." Luke gulped. "Sir?" he asked. "My true form will soon be ready, and I will be as powerful as ever. Your body will have no use to me then," scowled Kronos. Luke's eyes looked scared. "So, sir, you're-you're saying- you're saying I'm....going to be disposed of?" he asked nervously. "Of course."_

_Luke jumped up, suddenly angry. "That was not a part of the deal!" he scowled. "I know. But you didn't ask me to swear on the River Styx. Haven't you learned, Son of Hermes, that you should always get a solid promise?" snickered Kronos. Luke looked outraged. "Maybe the Olympians were right. You are horrible. Percy- Annabeth- Thalia- all of them! They were right!" he screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

* * *

I woke up in Olympus, in the room I was staying in. Annabeth was shaking me, her face nervous. "Percy- they're attacking. Typhon has escaped. The Gods are taking care of him, but we're alone against Kronos's Army," she said frantically.

I jumped up. "Let's go."

We went to the bottom of the Empire State Building, where the campers and the Hunters were gathering. "Annabeth- where are they?" I asked. "They're at camp- between camp and Manhattan. Some sort of valley."

I nodded, and whistled. An entire fleet of pegasus came soaring down. "Hey Blackjack!" I yelled over the beating of wings. _"Yo, boss! Where to?"_"Camp Half-Blood," I yelled. Blackjack nodded and we all climbed onto a Pegasus. We arrived at camp in five minutes. Like Annabeth said, they were waiting at some kind of valley. It didn't look familiar. "Pull down over here!" I yelled. As soon as we landed, the Hephaestus Cabin immediately went to work. They set up tents, walls, catapults, cannons, everything. The Apollo Cabin went onto a nearby cliff, notching their arrows, waiting. The Ares Cabin set up shields, sharpening swords. Even Demeter's kids were doing something. They were riding automations while firing arrows. I was impressed with how they got in a fighting position so quickly.

Suddenly, Kronos's Army broke loose, charging. At the end, just standing, waiting, I saw Luke. His eyes were its normal blue again, but he looked scared. His eyes looked red and puffy.

We waited until they were in shooting range, and we launched all catapults, cannons, and arrows. We knocked out a good 1/4 of their army, but that was just the beginning. "Stand your ground! Fight back! Remember what we're fighting for!" I bellowed, raising my sword. I heard a cheer from the other campers, but it was covered by the stomps of the monster army.

I slashed down around 15 dracanae, and wounded around 10 demigods. My dip in Tatarus was working, and I felt like I could take down the whole army- but I couldn't. We fought for another hour. Then another. Then another. Then another. It was around 2 o'clock, and we were _still _fighting.

We wiped out 1/2 of them, but we were tired, wounded, and our numbers were dwindling. The fighting slowed down, just a tiny bit, and I heard a yell. Michael Yew was sprawled on the ground, a knife through his chest, trying to pull himself up, one of his legs bleeding badly. "NO!" Michael collapsed on his back, looking up at the heavens. "Father, have I served you well?" he croaked. to no one in particular. A streak of fire surrounded him, as he reached up to nothing. "Father- I- I tried," he croaked, and disappeared in a flame. "NO!" I screamed. I furiously slashed down around 20 more monsters. I felt guilty. The dead- they didn't deserve it. I hoped that in the Underworld, they would go to Elysium. I found Ethan Nakamura. "You!" I roared. I tried hitting him. He danced out of my way, sweating. "You have traitors amongst you," he snickered evilly.

"NO!" I yelled, aiming at his chest. He laughed. "Jackson- do I really look _that _stupid?" I saw a helicopter with DE on the side. Rachel was at the controls, but she wasn't heading towards me. She was going towards Ethan. "Come on!" she yelled, reaching for his hand. "YOU!" I bellowed. I chased after them, jumping, grabbing the rail of the helicopter. They shook me off, and I fell to the ground, ashamed. I jumped up. "I trusted you! I helped you see this world! I DID ALL THAT STUFF AND YOU REWARD ME LIKE THIS?!?" I roared. Rachel faltered, then recovered. "Get ready. Your mind will be attacked, soon," she said, looking at me. "YEAH- THAT DOESN'T MAKE UP FOR IT!" I yelled.

But she was right.

I saw Dylan. He was walking around, looking at the fallen. "Hey- Dylan. You shouldn't be here," I said. The kid looked older. He was 3 a few weeks ago- and now he looked like he was 11. He aged quickly. "Stop treating me like a little kid. Garrett is 12, and he's fighting," Dylan scowled. "He had more training," I said. Dylan looked at me coldly. "Whatever," he said, and kicked the head of a dracanae. "It doesn't matter anymore. My life is ruined. I've been cursed. I've been forced to do the wrong things," he muttered. "Like what?" I asked. "None of your business, Jackson," he snapped. He jumped on me, pressing his palm into the scar on my right temple.

"Ahh!" I groaned. It felt like the scar was splitting open. Memories- flashbacks soared through my mind.

_Dad. _

_Mom._

_Annabeth._

_Grover._

_Thalia._

_Nico._

_Paul._

_Tyson._

_All my loved ones, Dylan showed me a time I was with them, each individually. He kept going back to Annabeth. "STOP!" I wanted to yell. _

_Dad.  
He showed me when I was hugging Posiedon, forgiving him for calling me a mistake._

_Mom.  
All those times we went to Montauk._

_Annabeth.  
At my mom's wedding, we were dancing together, and we kissed._

_Grover.  
All those good times we had at Yancy, before I knew I was a half-blood._

_Thalia.  
During Zoe's quest. We were laughing about Grover's "Dam" joke._

_Nico.  
Before we had learned he was a child of Hades. He was playing with his Mythomagic figurines._

_Paul.  
Him asking me to give him a blessing- he was going to propose to my mom._

_Tyson.  
At the beach, he was giving Biares the directions to the forges. He told me he was going away, and we were happy for each other._

_All these memories, they felt like I was going to lose them. I held on to each one, trying and trying never to let go. These memories were going to help me._

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I bellowed.

Then I realized. Was this what the prophecy was talking about? Memories as defense?

* * *

**AN: And there's an update! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got Space Research to do.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	15. So Many of Them

**AN: Hey guys- I'm busy working on my research project- I haven't gotten enough time to do anything! I present to you....this new chapter!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**So Many of Them**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I woke up in a daze, shaking my head. Dylan was nowhere to be seen. I collapsed, sighing. Why couldn't I just've been born a normal kid? I saw the bodies of the fallen, swearing to avenge them all. "Sad, isn't it?" asked a voice behind me. Luke. "You!" I yelled, reaching to take out Riptide. Luke raised his hands in truce, throwing his weapon somewhere on the ground. I could've sworn it hit a dead lastrygonian.

"I came in peace, Percy. I just needed to talk to you," he said, looking into my eyes. I saw no lie in his tone. "Make it quick," I said. "Give me six minutes, and I'll explain everything," he said. He reached towards me, and I jumped out of his way. "You're not going to do that freaky memory thing are you?" I asked, panicked. Luke smiled. "Of course not. My way doesn't hurt," he said, and he grabbed my wrist and snapped his fingers. Everything went dark, then I saw Luke.

_"You called me, my lord?" asked Luke, who was kneeling. "Ah, yes Castellan. My boy, let me tell you beforehand, you have been chosen to be my host," said a metallic voice. "Your host, my lord?" asked Luke, his eyebrows raised. "Until I reach my full power, your body will be the host of my soul. It is a great honor, Castellan. You have been chosen for a great thing. Your name will be mighty among Titan heroes!" beamed the voice. Luke looked scared. "That's- that's great, my lord," he said, nervously. _

_"Wonderful. You are dismissed," said the voice. Luke bowed, and left. _

I saw a new vision.

_Luke was kneeling in the darkness, his face surely showing fear. I heard a rasping, metallic voice. "Your body will soon not be needed, Castellan." Luke gulped. "Sir?" he asked. "My true form will soon be ready, and I will be as powerful as ever. Your body will have no use to me then," scowled Kronos. Luke's eyes looked scared. "So, sir, you're-you're saying- you're saying I'm....going to be disposed of?" he asked nervously. "Of course."_

_Luke jumped up, suddenly angry. "That was not a part of the deal!" he scowled. "I know. But you didn't ask me to swear on the River Styx. Haven't you learned, Son of Hermes, that you should always get a solid promise?" snickered Kronos. Luke looked outraged. "Maybe the Olympians were right. You are horrible. Percy- Annabeth- Thalia- all of them! They were right!" he screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _

I recalled the vision from my dream the other night.

Luke brought me out of it, and he looked at me, sad. "He's going to kill me, Percy. I came here to ask for your help. Please- Percy- I don't want this! This isn't what he promised me!" he cried. I felt sorry for him. Then I thought- he was my enemy. He had been a part of the force that killed my friends. "Why should I trust you?" I asked, scowling. "I showed you these memories! They're true! He told me that I would be fighting for good- and then he crushed it! He crushed everything he promised me!"

My heart felt like lead. Luke wouldn't ask for my help unless he absolutely needed it. He came to me, in his time of need. He came to me, the guy he'd sent a scorpion to, the guy he'd almost killed in the Labyrinth, and he was now asking me for help.

I thought about the prophecy.

_A son of the Big Three holds a choice,  
__Tricked by the one with the metallic voice._

And:

_To defend what he loves the most,  
__A body taken to be given as a host._

But it was prophecy. And as far as I knew, you couldn't escape prophecy. "I'll help you. But you have to promise me that you won't turn. That you won't turn back to Kronos," I said, making eye contact.

Luke nodded. "I swear on the River Styx, that I will not turn back to the Titans. I swear I will not turn back to Kronos," he said solemly, putting his hand over his heart. "Great. Now, here comes the problem of getting you back in the good books of the others," I said, patting him on the back.

* * *

We flew Blackjack back to Olympus. The remaining campers were either resting, being fixed up, or walking around, getting weapons, armor, and shields fixed up. They gasped when they saw Luke. I raised a hand to the ones that were making scowling faces, and muttered, "He's with me."

I found Annabeth and Thalia. They smiled at me, then their faces grew paled, and they took a step back. "Seaweed Brain- why is he here?" asked Thalia, her eyes still fixed on Luke. "He's with me. I brought him here. He needs my help," I said. Annabeth frowned. "What does he want?" she scowled. I looked at Luke, who nodded. "He's needs me help escaping from Kronos. His body will be disposed of when Kronos reaches full power," I said. "But who's body is Kronos in now?" asked Thalia. Luke spoke up. "Ethan Nakamura. He's temporary, but I'm not. Ethan is just a replacement for now." "Why is he going to kill you?" I asked.

"Probably 'cuz I'm a traitor," he said, looking at Thalia. Thalia gave him a cross look, then looked away. "Ah. Okay, we're going to be getting you a weapon and some armor. I hope your fighting technique hasn't dwindled, Luke," I smirked. Luke laughed. "Are you kidding me? That freakin' Titan has me on my feet 24/7!" he snickered.

We walked away, the girls staring confused after us.

* * *

I got Luke a balanced sword made by Charles, who was sporting a black eye. "Hey, Luke! It's great to have you back," he said joyfully, giving Luke a big thump on the back. Beckendorf was always welcoming. "Hey, Beck. It's great to be back. Nice shiner you got there," smiled Luke, looking at Charlie's black eye. "Oh hey- quickie- why did Kronos send an Iris-message with fake gods?" asked Beck. Luke shrugged. "I think he was trying to distract you," he said, not sure.

Charlie said bye, and we went to the tent where the tactical team was discussing some plans. I saw a Alexander the Great-like plan on one of their scrolls. The team jumped, pushing all of the plans off the table. "It's okay, guys. He's with me. He's good again," I said, smiling. They sighed, putting the plans back on the table. "Luke, since you know some of their tactics, I'm putting you with them, so that we can press our advantages." I said. "'Kay," he said, and joined the team, sitting next to Apollo's new cabin leader, Jason Maverick.

I left them, joining some of the Demetri kids who were going back to the battlefield to collect the dead.

I flew Blackjack over there, landing next to a familiar face. My heart fell. Lee Fletcher (deceased)'s brother, Caleb, was sprawled on the ground, his face strangely calm. I signaled to one of the Demetri kids, who teleported Caleb to Olympus. Aaron Jones was on top of a dracanae, a knife through his chest. I pulled the knife out, touching the blood on it, and put a Greek Apollo sign on his forehead. I did the same to Brain Terence and Garrett Peters, marking them with the Greek sign of their parent, and sent them to Olympus.

There were so many of the dead, that I called Blackjack to fly me back. Campers were busy making shrouds for their deceased siblings. I helped the Apollo Cabin make a shroud for Michael Yew, who's body did not return for some strange reason. For the Ares cabin, the decease's shrouds had a battle axe and a hog's face with their name below it, written in the dead's own blood. I was disgusted at that, but it would've been an honor for the dead Ares kid anyway.

For Hermes kids' deaths, there had been a foot with wings, and their name printed in gold. Surprisingly, there were no Demetri or Aphrodite deaths. Apollo kids' shrouds had a sun and bow, with their name printed in white. Sadly there were Athena deaths, and I saw Malcolm, Annabeth's second-in-command, dead, his face proud. Athena's shrouds had an owl flying across a moon. Some of the other cabins' were impressive, but I like the Hephaestus Cabin's shrouds the best. Gold rings, interchained, a piece of cloth at the top with the dead half-blood's last name and years of life (e.g., 1997-2008), and a picture of them at camp.

We burned them at midnight, with Luke attending as well. Luke's face fell when he saw the faces of his dead siblings, and I could've sworn there was a tear in the corner of his eye.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! This is the 15th chapter! Yay! Happy Chapter 15 Anniversary! LOL**


	16. Where Are You?

**AN: Hey guys! Here comes another update- and for all you Luke lovers, your future is untold.....**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Tricked**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

Annabeth seemed to get over the fact that I trusted Luke now. I spent a day with her, just walking around Olympus. It felt sad, empty. The only thing happening was training, planning, and praying. Annabeth and I sat at a picnic table, watching campers, naiads, satyrs, and other creatures prepare for the war. She kissed my ear. "I've got to go join the tactic team...I'll see you later," she whispered, winked at me, and smiled.

For the first time, as I left the Empire State Building, I noticed that New York was quiet. That was not natural. Even in the dead of night, there were parties with loud, blaring music, drunken screams, and happy people. But never, never in the history of New York City, was it quiet. But it was now. The streets were empty.

I couldn't dwindle on the subject, though. I heard a clink of metal behind me, and handcuffs were put around my hands. "Whoa!" I yelped. I saw two demigods. They looked familiar. Then I remembered- their names were Thomas and Michael Rutmane. They had run away, just like the other unclaimed demigods, who felt angry because either their parent wouldn't claim them, or their parent was a minor god like Morpheus, Hecate, and Nemesis.

They pushed me down, my face grinding against the concrete. "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Lord Kronos wishes to see you," said Michael. Thomas snapped his fingers and we were teleported to some kind of cave.

Ethan Nakamura had golden eyes, liquid golden eyes. His voice was different.

_"Ah....Perseus Jackson. Welcome. I have a request to make," _he said, his voice rasping, metallic. I looked around. There were demigods crouched in the shadows. Three dracanae stood menacingly at Ethan's side, pounding their maces and battle axes in their hands. I saw Rachel whimpering, shaking in a corner. I wanted to help her, but she was a traitor. A voice in my head said, _"You trusted Luke. He was a traitor." _But I pushed the thoughts away.

"What do you want?" I scowled. Kronos/Ethan smirked. Then Ethan's eyes turned blue, and for a second, he looked dazed. Ethan came back- his soul came back. He looked me straight in the eyes, pleading, "Help me! Please! He's torturing me!" Rachel sobbed, and she reached out towards him, tear streaks all over her face. Then his eyes turned gold again, and his face scowled. "Stupid demigods. So unpredictable," he said.

"Hurry it up, Kronos. I don't have time for this," I spat angrily. Kronos/ Ethan snapped his fingers and an hourglass appeared in his hand. "I do. Why- I have all the time in the world. Kronos, Lord of Time." He grinned. I was getting annoyed. "You see, Perseus, this body is weak, fragile. And Mister Nakamura's mind is strong. I need a new one, a less rebellious body. And I think you have my previous body," he said. I nodded. "He is under our care. You can't touch him," I said, crossly.

"I do not require his services anymore. He will perish soon, and he will no longer be a threat, not that he has ever been one. I have come to make negotiations, Jackson." My heart fell. "No. No. No! NO!" I yelled, running away from him. "Catch him!" screamed Kronos. Two demigods tackled me, and I fell. "You _will _be my new host. Or else your loved ones will be put to death!" snapped Kronos. "NO!" I yelled, and Kronos lay his foot on my head. "You can't run from this, Jackson! This is your fate! Your prophecy said so!" he shrieked.

I stopped, and my heart turned to lead. He was right. It was my destiny. "Can- can we make a compromise?" I croaked. "Name it," said Kronos. "You have to promise on the River Styx, that you will not harm my loved ones- anyone I care about." Kronos frowned. "Whatever. I swear on the River Styx that I will not hurt any of your loved ones," he grumbled. "Okay," I gulped, "I'm ready."

Kronos turned to one of the demigods. "Say the rites," he muttered.

Kronos touched my back, keeping his hand there. The demigod cleared his throat, muttering something in Ancient Greek. I felt weaker. I fell to my knees, my back burning, and screamed. "It's complete, sir. Mister Nakamura's body is no longer in you control. You are entering Perseus's body now," said the demigod.

Before I blacked out, I saw Ethan standing apologetically over me, mouthing, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Luke's PoV:

It was nightime in Olympus. I was sleeping peacefully, until an image flashed in my head. A black haired boy was on the ground, and Ethan Nakamura was standing over him, glowing. The black haired boy screamed, and he glowed as well.

I woke up, panting, sweaty.

"Percy! Where are you?!"


	17. Relieve Me

**AN: Hey guys! I've been once again, consulting my ideas notebook, and it gave me this chapter.**

**Please rain here in Texas!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Relieve Me**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

It was horrible. It was worse than my dip in Tatarus.

It was Hades's Specialty Domain, Hell.

I _hated _it. If you ever get controlled by a Titan, you'd know how bad it was. You have no control over your hands. As I watched from what were now Kronos's eyes, I saw him killing innocent demigods. Destroying lives. Like I said earlier, it was _horrible_. And did I mention that those annoying "Oh-you-got-your-body-back-for-like,-two-seconds" flashes? OMZ. Hey- do I sound like an annoyed teenager? Wow.....that's not....wow. Just wow.

At one point, Kronos called me from the back of my head. _"What do you want?" I scowled. "I have come to grant you a day with control over your body. I need a vacation from your rebellious mind," he snapped. "Yeah, right. Why would you do that for me?" I asked, my "eyebrows" raised. "I don't know, because I'm nice like that?" he asked sarcastically. _

I felt myself float to the front of my body, and snap- I was back in control. I flexed my fingers, getting used to it.

_"Enjoy it while you can, Jackson. Remember- I can always take it back," _he sneered, and he was quiet. First stop: Olympus.

As I approached, it was quiet. And never was Olympus quiet. I searched everywhere, but not a soul in sight. There was a shuffling noise coming from the Great Library, and I sprinted towards there. "Put the rest of them in here, Thalia, but only get the important ones," said a male voice. I peeked from behind a door, and saw Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. For some strange reason, when I looked at Luke, my blood boiled. _"Let me strangle him, once!" _whined Kronos. I took off my belt. _"What are you doing, Jackson?" _demanded Kronos. _"Binding my hands. I don't want to hurt anyone," _I said. _"Whatever," _he snapped. I tightened the belt, and only my fingers could move, then I sat down on a marble bench, waiting for one of them to come out. "I'm going to scan around, see if anybody left any personal items," said Luke. He ran outside and saw me.

His jaw dropped, and he approached me cautiously. "Percy- is- is that you?" he asked nervously, his hand reaching for his sword. "Don't worry, man. It's me. He gave me a day to....well, never mind," I said. Luke nodded, and sat next to me. "I'm really sorry, Percy. I didn't mean to make it this way-" "It's okay," I said. "Why are your hands bound?" he asked. "I don't want to hurt anyone," I said, weakly. I felt pathetic. Luke sensed that, too. "Is there anything I can get you? You look horrible, Percy," he said. I shook my head. "I'm fine. I just came to talk to you," I muttered. Luke nodded. "Take care of them. All of them- Thalia, Annabeth, the rest of the campers. And- tell me of any deaths somehow, later," I said, my voice cracking.

He patted my back. "Okay. Is there anything else?" he asked. I looked him straight in the eye. "Don't tell Annabeth you saw me.I'm gone now. You're their general now. You command the forces of Olympus," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me in surprise. "They're not going to listen to me," he said, looking down. From my pocket, I pulled out a sheet of paper, and a pen. I scribbled down the best I could with my bound hands:

_I, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, ask Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, to relieve me from my duty as General._

_Perseus Jackson_

I gave it to him. He stared at it for a moment. Then I pulled out a badge from my pocket. It read:

**General**

**_May the Gods Bless Us._**

I put it on him. "Thank you, Percy," he said, shaking my hand. I nodded. "Did you leave us any tactics or anything?" he asked. "LUKE! COME LOOK AT THIS!" yelled a voice from the Great Library. "Looks like Annabeth found them," I said, smiling. "How will I carry them out?" he asked, confused.

I winked at him.

"That's for you to decide. Good luck, General," I said, grinning. He stared at me. "Oh-oh-okay," he said. He saluted. I nodded, and ran from Olympus, ran from what I loved, ran from what made me feel happy, ran from peace, and ran into sadness, failure, and death.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! How was that, huh? I know it's short, but I had nothing to add. If I've got grammar issues, don't tell me. I know I do. And I'm trying to fix 'em.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	18. Written in His Own Blood

**AN: Hey! It rained- for like, 2 seconds! Yay- wait- what?**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus (And Lover of Rain)**

* * *

**Written in His Own Blood**

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I was rifling through an old book- something about the old wars. Then, I came across a black notebook with a green trident on the front. I opened it to the first page. My boyfriend's scribbles. Well- they weren't really scribbles. He had written in cursive.

I saw a note on the back of the cover.

_Dear Annabeth or whoever finds this,_

_This is a book of my tactics for the Olympian army. Since I am probably gone right now, give this book to Luke Castellan, your new general, who has relieved me of my duties. I most likely under the control of Kronos right now, I had put a spell on this book to only appear when I am gone or when I have appointed Castellan as General._

_Once again, give this to General Castellan._

_May the Gods Help Us,  
-_**Περσεύς **Jackson, Son of Posiedon

I ran my finger across the words, finally understanding where he went. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes, and I sniffed. My voice cracked. "LUKE! COME LOOK AT THIS!" I yelled, my voice breaking. Thalia rushed over to me. She read the note, then looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, trying to keep the tears from coming out. Luke ran in, panting, looking red. He had a badge on his chest. _The General's Badge_. He didn't have that earlier...

"What's up?" he panted. "Come look at this," said Thalia. Luke studied the note, then paled. I saw his hand go towards the badge on his chest, then he caught me looking, and he stopped. Thalia handed the book to Luke. "What do we do now, General?" she asked.

"Let's join the others," he said, staring at the book, running his finger over the trident.

* * *

We had sent the other campers to Canada. Why Canada? We don't know.

It was a moderately cold day, the chill kept me from sweating like there was no tommorow. We were flying on pegasus that Percy gave to Luke. The campers saw us, and gathered around. Andy Devon from the Ares Cabin stepped forward. "We have set up our model, sir. The army is ready at your command," he said, saluting. "What?" asked Luke, surprised. "Ex-General Perseus Jackson sent us this, sir," he said, handing a short piece of paper to Luke.

_Olympian Army,_

_I am under the control of Kronos. Your new General is Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. Follow his directions, and you'll be sure to win the war. General Castellan will give you direction after he reads the book I gave him._

_Good Luck, and May the Gods Be With You._

**-Περσεύς **_Jackson, Son of Posiedon._

Luke looked up from the note. "Train. Get rest. Eat. I will be in the General's tent, studying the tactics," he said, giving the note back to Andy. "Thalia, Annabeth. Come with me," he said, and we followed him to the General's tent.

"Do you have any idea of what we're going to do?" asked Thalia, sitting down, leaning against a wall. Luke looked up from the book. "I'm only on the first page," he mumbled. We sat in silence until Luke banged his fist on the table. "I don't understand any of this! His plans- we can't carry them out! We don't have the supplies, the people, the help, the fierceness, he's asking too much!" he scowled. He got up and started pacing. Thalia nodded at me, and I sat in his chair, studying the book.

I saw pictures and ideas. "This is brilliant! These plans- they're amazing!" I exclaimed, reading his notes on Civil War General William T. Sherman's "total war" attack. He had what we would need, how to do it, everything. But the only problem was, we couldn't risk it. His plans were too dangerous, and if we failed, we could lose alot of men, and we would be finished. "Let me see," said Thalia, and I scooted over. She studied the notes, nodding a few times, then looked up at us.

"I think I know where we can get this stuff. I came across a group of people willing to fight while I was with my Hunters. Oh- by the way, where are they?" asked Thalia. "Your Hunters? They're with the rest of the campers," I said. She nodded, then returned to the notes. "Yeah. I'll see what I can do. This isn't going to be easy though," she mumbled. "What do you have in mind?" asked Luke, who had stopped pacing a few minutes ago. "I'll tell you later. Right now, I need to regroup with my Hunters. We'll take care of getting the supplies, you just handle the tactics," she said, getting up and leaving the tent. Luke nodded, and turned to me. "Can you decipher these notes? Write the best ones down and give them to me, and I'll send the message along to Thalia," he said. I nodded, and resumed studying the notes.

"Now I've got to go find some way to be useful," he muttered.

Percy had scrawled down every winning battle strategy, including some I've never heard of. "Where did you get these, love?" I sometimes whispered to myself. At one point, I flipped through the book, reaching the end. I saw somthing scrawled onto the back cover in red ink.

_A son of the Big Three holds a choice,  
Tricked by the one with the metallic voice.  
__To defend what he loves the most,  
__A body taken to be given as a host.__  
__A kingdom to be destroyed or risen,  
__The hero to serve in eternal prison._

_To go through pain with memories as defense,  
__The blood amount fairly dense.  
__Gone is the joy and celebration,  
__Fighting for their lives to save their beloved nation,  
__The powerful blade shall destroy many souls,  
__A victory for both sides behold,_

_To live or die,  
__The hero's choice will serve to fight to keep his love alive,  
__To see the end of war arise,  
__The hero has little chance to survive._

"Percy?" I croaked, tears escaping my eyes, streaming down my face as I slowly realized the reason of his secrecy. My tears fell onto the book, and I watched them splatter all over the black cover. Then I noticed something else on the bottom of the cover.

_The Prophecy of Perseus Jackson, Written in His Own Blood._

"Percy....." I whispered, holding the book close to my heart, clutching it, holding the book that had been written on with my loved one's own blood.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun dunnnnnn! *Laughs at your expression going "That's the end?!"* Am I cruel? PS: I didn't make Percy emo, okay?! He's just miserable!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus (Lover of Cliffies!)**


	19. Might Not Be Able to Stop Myself

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! Watcha! Lolz I'm having a MAJOR sugar rush today, and for some reason I put my crush as my background on my phone! LOLZ**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Next Time, I Might Not Be Able to Stop Myself**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

As the clock struck midnight, Kronos arose from my mind.

_"I changed my mind, Perseus. You will have control over your body, but you'll just be under my spell. How does that sound?" _he asked. _"Horrible," _I scowled. _"Ah well, say goodbye to your good self, Jackson," _he said, sneering.

I felt myself glowing a red aura. My mind sharpened, and I felt my good side screaming, _"Remember what you stayed mortal for, Perseus!" _Then, a thousand new thoughts rushed into my head. _"Do you serve me, Perseus Jackson?" _asked Kronos. I squeezed my eyelids together, trying to concentrate, trying not to let myself say it. _"Yes, my lord," _I said.

_"Good."_

* * *

Luke's PoV:

Annabeth, Grover, and I were walking around the streets of Toronto, Canada. Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying all night. "Let's get something to eat," I mumbled, and we walked into a nearby McDonald's. It was loud inside, so when we got our food, we went outside and sat on the benches there.

As I was pouring ketchup all over my fries, my head hurt.

_"Kill them," whispered a metallic voice._

_"Yes, m'lord," said a familiar voice._

_Percy. He looked different. His black hair shorter, and there was a wisps of brown on random places on his head. It was like he got highlights or something. He looked buffer. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and really skinny jeans. His eyes were golden. Liquid gold._

"Agh!" I yelled, my hands clutching my head. "What?" asked Grover. Annabeth looked up from her Chicken Strips. "There's something wrong with Percy!" I mumbled. Annabeth sat up. "What happened?" she asked anxiously. "Kronos just told him to kill someone...and he said okay.....but it didn't sound like his normal self. It sounded sad- depressed," I said, staring at my hamburger. Grover tossed his french fries into his mouth, gulping them all down, eating the container as well. "Maybe-" said Grover between gulps of milkshake, "We can find out who he's going to kill and stop him."

I nodded, and bit moodily into my hamburger.

* * *

Thalia's PoV:

We were running as fast as we could, jumping over fallen trees, passing a sign that read:

**Welcome to San Antonio, Texas! **

"Phoebe, do you remember where they are?" I asked as we ran behind Sea World. She nodded. "Then lead the way," I muttered, and she ran in front of me. We approached an old abandoned warehouse where we had stayed for a few days while we were waiting for Artemis. I knocked 3 times, and a seven year old boy opened the door. "Welcome, Hunters of Artemis. We have been expecting you," he said.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I was putting away my trash. Grover was finishing his last soda cup, and he chomped it down, swallowing the cup whole. "Gods, Grover. The least you could do is act normal," said Luke, grinning a Hermes grin. Grover scowled. "Well so-rry! It's not my fault I'm a satyr, now is it?" he said. "We shouldn't have used the trash can to put away our trash. We should'a given it to Grover," laughed Luke. I smiled for the first time in days. "Yay! She smiled!" cheered Grover. I laughed weakly. "Now she's laughing!" cried Grover happily. "Okay, so I laughed. Now can we get on with it?" I asked, smiling.

Luke laughed, and we walked down a street. We must've made a wrong turn, because we walked straight into an alley. Luke shrugged at my questioning glare, and he said, "Erm....shortcut, maybe?"

"Hmm," said a voice behind me.

I spun around, pulling my knife out, but it was slammed away. Luke drew his sword, but it was also knocked away. I saw the reflection of a golden blade. "Hello," said an empty, lifeless voice. He stepped out from the shadows.

It was Percy. His lips were pursed, and his eyes showed no life. He looked different. His hair was shorter, and it looked like he had gotten dark brown highlights. He looked buffer, his shirt clinged closer to his chest. His eyes were liquid gold.

Luke jumped. "Did he send you here?" he asked nervously. "Yes," said lifeless Percy, and in half a second, his sword was at Luke's neck. "Percy!" I screamed. He looked at me. His eyes turned sad, depressed, and empty. "I- I can't con-control myself. He-he has-he has my soul now," mumbled Percy. "Don't do this, Percy. Do what's right," I whispered. "I can't," he croaked, his sword still at Luke's neck. "Yes you can. You've done it before," I said, looking at his sad eyes. "He's going to kill me. I'm afraid-" he whimpered, tears coming out of his eyes. His eyes golden eyes had a tint of sea green.

"Annabeth-" he choked, remembering my name, "I'm afraid- he's evil! He- he lied to me! He told me he wouldn't hurt you!" he cried. I pitied him. "He's going to kill me! He's going to haunt me! Annabeth- I'm afraid!" he croaked, sounding like a little kid. He sounded weak, vunerable. It was saddening. Luke took Grover's arm. I looked at them, my eyes saying, _"Go!"_. Grover's eyes narrowed, but Luke pulled him away. "It's going to be okay," I whispered, and I wrapped my arms around his big, muscled chest. "I can't do this! He's horrible," he moaned. I put my hands on both sides of his head, and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed me back, and we broke apart. "I'm going to save you," he said, his voice empty. He hugged me tightly, and I buried my head into his chest.

"You can do this. I'll always be with you, Seaweed Brain, even if you turn evil," I whispered, standing on my tippy-toes. I kissed him softly on the cheek, and stepped down. He looked straight into my eyes. "Hide somewhere. Hide somewhere I can't find you. I'm always going to be hunting you down. I don't want to kill you," he whispered, kissed my forehead, and jumped, climbing the wall of an apartment. He looked back. "Bye, Annabeth, and be careful. Next time, I might not be able to stop myself," he croaked.

* * *

**AN: A small dose of Percabeth a day, keeps the doctor away! How was that? To me, it sounded like he was demented or somefink. That was a bonus chapter, FYI. **

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus.**


	20. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**AN: Heyy! How'sit going? I'm like- craving waffles right now, and I've had 5 waffles today!**

**Okay, READ THIS OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER!  
The PoV's alternate, starting with Annabeth's. Everytime you see a line, that's a change of PoV. I will put their names to help you understand, okay?**

**Listen to Dreaming With a Broken Heart by John Mayer.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Dreaming With a Broken Heart**

* * *

Annabeth:

We returned to base at midnight that night. I crawled into a bed that was right over Thalia's, whom was looking for someone.

The tent had an opening at the top, showing the night sky. I saw all the stars, all the shapes they made, including the newest one, the Huntress, Zoe Nightshade.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,_

Seeing him sad and depressed was torture. I hoped to never see that again.

* * *

Percy:

I crawled into bed, after recieving a harsh punishment from my grandfather. I felt on the verge of death, as if I was already passing into the Underworld.

My bedroom window had a clear view of the sky, and I stared at the constellations. I knew Annabeth was looking at them. She always did.

_Waking up is the hardest part._

Annabeth.....

* * *

Annabeth:

I stared at a picture of us, sitting together on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. I touched his face, and remembered how he looked this afternoon. So different.

_You roll out of bed, and down on your knees.  
And for a moment, you can hardly breathe._

Percy, what do you need? What do you need to come out of this alive?

* * *

Percy:

I closed my eyes, remembering all the good times we had, laughing, talking, kissing. If only I'd been born a normal, mortal kid. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't have to go through all this crap.

_Wondering was, she, really there?  
Is she standing in my room?_

Annabeth......please help me!

_No she's not. 'Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

I could feel tears leaking out of my eyes. No. I wasn't supposed to cry. But I did, nonetheless. "Annabeth..." I croaked, staring at the darkness that surrounded my bed.

* * *

Annabeth:

It was like I could hear him calling for me, asking me for help, to save him from his horrible fate. I could see him, reaching up for some kind of angel that would never come. "Percy.....?"

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,  
Giving up, is the hardest part._

* * *

Percy:

I remembered this afternoon, she had wrapped her arms around me, telling me that everything was going to be alright. Then, we went our seperate ways. Too quick. I wanted more- longer.

_She takes you in, with your cryin' eyes.  
And all at once, you have to say goodbye._

Too quick for my liking. I wanted to feel her soft, warm arms hold me tighter, forever, with no problems, complications, or prophecies at all.

* * *

Annabeth:

I still love you, Percy. No matter if you become evil or not.

_Wonderin' could you stay my love?  
Will you wake up by my side?_

* * *

Percy:

_No she can't....  
'Cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

I checked outside my door to make sure there were no monsters, then leaped out of the window, blocking Kronos from seeing anything I was doing. I used my feelings- my emotions to find where she was. As I ran, I bound my hands with my belt again, and peeked into her tent door.

* * *

Annabeth:

I saw a dark shape outside of my tent door, shaking, and I thought I heard tiny sniffles.

_Now do I have to fall asleep,  
With roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep,  
With roses in my hand?  
Do I have to fall asleep  
With roses in my hand?_

* * *

Percy:

_Do I have to fall asleep,  
With roses in my,  
Roses in my hand?_

_Would you get them if I did?  
No you won't....._

* * *

Annabeth:

I watched as the shape ran away, ripping something off its hands, throwing it onto the ground.

_'Cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

* * *

Percy:

I tore the belt off my hands, and threw it into the grass. My belt, the belt my dad had given me before the fighting started, the belt with a trident on the front, was laying in the grass.

I could hear her breathing softly, getting slower as she fell into a deep sleep.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,  
Waking up is the hardest part._

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I woke up the next morning, remembering my dream. As I walked towards the center of our campsite, I saw a dark object on the ground. I stooped down to pick it up, then froze.

It was a black belt, woven with a firm cloth, with a trident on the front, and _Perseus _written on the front.

"Percy? Was that you?" I whispered.

The dark shape- the shaking dark shape- was Percy. Not evil Percy. Evil Percy wasn't there. He had pushed Evil Percy down, down into a pit.  
Or did he?

* * *

Percy's PoV:

_"Wake up you incompetent fool!" yelled a voice in my head. "What do you want?" I snapped. My mind was evil- but stubborn. "You will be my servant, just like Luke had. Except now, I will be in a new body. I need to push you! You are getting too weak," he scowled. "What?!" I asked, shocked. "Yes. Now walk to Nakamura!" he bellowed. "No need to scream," I muttered. _

I walked down the stairs of the Princess Andromeda, passing dracanae and demigods. They all stood back, flat against the wall as I walked past. I reached the center chamber, where Ethan was waiting next to a silver coffin. I smiled.

_"Not gold?" "Shut up."_

Ethan snapped his fingers and a Lastrygonian Giant grabbed my hands. Out from the shadows, Dylan appeared. "You!" I bellowed. He smirked. "Hello, Percy. Nice to see you again."

Dylan was my height now. Scary. He reached up, touching my right temple. _Again. _

This time, no flashbacks or memories attacked me. I just felt the life being sucked out of me. There was a black mist swirling above me, and Ethan held out a silver automation. "How....how did you get that?" I croaked. The black mist went into the automation, and it slowly changed into a buff motorbike rider. He had oily black hair, golden eyes, huge muscles on his arms, and a crooked evil grin. "Hephaestus can be so stupid sometimes," he laughed, and snapped his fingers.

Four demigods came into the room, carrying a large cage. Inside, was the crippled form of Hephaestus. He looked _horrible. _I rushed foreward, but Kronos pushed his palm towards me, and lightning flashed out of his hand. It shocked me, and I lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. "You- how did you do that?! That's Zeus's power!" I yelled, lying on my stomach, struggling to get up. "It was mine before he took it." Kronos grinned evilly. "You're evil!" I bellowed, thinking about Hephaestus.

"Now, my grandson, you serve evil," he said, and stuck his hand on my chest. I saw red mist swirl around me, engulfing me. "What are you doing to me!?!" I shrieked.

"I can't have a rebellious servant, now can I?" he smirked, and I blacked out.


	21. Lost

**AN: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I love it when I see the numbers increasing! Anyways, for your reward, I give you a new chapter!**

**For the last part, listen to Hysteria by Muse! :D**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

Ethan's PoV:

I watched him crumple to the ground in a heap worthy for anyone's pity. "Nakamura- take him to his room and stay there until he wakes up. Get him freshened up and bring him to me," said Kronos. I bowed. "Yes, m'lord," I said, two dracanae lifted Percy up and followed me to his room.

They dropped him on his bed, and left. I sat down in a chair nearby, sitting their for 30 minutes. As I waited, I looked around his room. There was only one picture on his bedstand. A picture of him, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase. He had circled Annabeth. Then I heard a muffled groan. I looked at Percy, who was rubbing his head. He focused on me, and his eyes widened.

"If Lord Kronos catches you here, he's going to punish you," he said bitterly. It worked. He was now the Titan Lord's servant. "He sent me here. Put new clothes on and freshen up. Lord Kronos wished to see you," I said, and stood outside his door. Five minutes later, Percy came out, rubbing his eyes. "Okay. Let's go," he said, trudging behind me. I led him to the throne room, where another Titan was talking to him.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

"Ah, Ethan, Percy, meet Tynamos, a fellow Titan. He is- ah, my stepbrother," said Kronos, smiling. We bowed to both of them. "Percy, come here," said Tynamos. Tynamos was a large man, and could've used a tiny bit of exercise. He was wearing a long black coat, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. "Ethan, you may leave now," said Kronos. Ethan departed, leaving me alone with two Titans. Not a position you'd want to be in.

I stood close to Tynamos, and Tynamos wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Now, now! Don't be afraid, we're all family here, right?" laughed Tynamos. "Um...yes sir," I said. "Aw, c'mon! Don't call me sir! I'm your grandfather, am I not?" smiled Tynamos. "Um....yes, si- I mean, Granddad."

Tynamos examined me carefully. "Not a bad grandson we've got here, Brother. Nice build! I suppose my nephew isn't ashamed about him, eh?" Kronos smiled. "Last time I checked, his father was very proud of him." For some reason, I got angry. I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"He's not my father. He doesn't care about me," I spat bitterly. Tynamos and Kronos smiled. Kronos put a hand on my shoulder and met my eyes. "Welcome to the side of the Titans, Percy."

* * *

Luke's PoV:

I was in the General's tent, drawing up a map of our battle lines. Annabeth's head peered around the corner, her eyes still red and puffy. "Hey," I muttered. She waved silently, and sat down in front of me. "Need something or you came to look at the book?" I asked. Annabeth sniffed. "I need to show you something in the book," she whispered, her voice cracking. I gave her the book, and she showed me something on the back cover.

Percy's prophecy. Written in his own blood. "No..." I whispered. Annabeth snapped the book shut and started crying. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth," I said, and hugged her. She continued sobbing. "It's gonna be okay. We'll make it through this," I whispered. She sniffed. "He won't," she cried. Percy...help. Help us.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I kneeled in front of Tynamos and Kronos. "Say the rites, Perseus Jackson, Grandson," said Kronos.

_"I, Perseus Jackson, offer my life to the service of the Titans. What have they done for me? They do not care. Heroes live, are called to quests, and die. Do they realize it? No," _I said, without really knowing I said it.

* * *

Luke's PoV:

I saw a vision- Percy kneeling in front of the Titans. "Agh!" I yelled, clutching my head. "What's wro-" "Agh!" yelled Annabeth. The pain had gone away from me- it went to Annabeth. "Percy! Don't do it! Percy! NO!" she cried. She tried running towards the tent door, but I grabbed her around the waist and jerked her back. "He's in trouble, Luke!" she cried, struggling against me. "You can't do anything about it, Annabeth! You don't know where he is!" I yelled, tightening my arms. "The Princess Andromeda!" she gasped. I jumped, releasing my arms. "No...-Annabeth!" I yelled, suddenly remembering the girl I'd let go of. But she was gone.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

My eyes flashed open. I saw a vision of a Daughter of Athena. "Percy! I'm coming!" she yelled. Annabeth.

"Is there something wrong, grandson?" asked Tynamos. "Daughter of Athena. She's coming after me," I said, the words slipping out. The Titans were at the front of the ship, their arms crossed, staring out into the sea. I was standing behind them, also staring at the sea. Until now.

"We'll ensure she doesn't get close," said Kronos. Tynamos nodded, snapping his fingers. A Diet Coke appeared in his palm, and he gulped it down. "Brother, when is Caius joining us?" he asked, wiping his mouth. "Soon, Brother Tynamos. Soon," said Kronos.

I stood silently behind them for a few minutes. "Grandson, we should get you a nickname. Percy or Perseus just won't do. Your father was a fool, calling you that after an incompetent hero," said Tynamos. "What should it be then, Grandfather?" "You know what- stop calling us Grandfather and stuff. Just call us Father- it's a proper name, now that you've disregarded the Olympians," said Kronos. "Yes, Father," I said, bowing my head. "Now- about that nickname. I was thinking- Starkiller. Something like that- Stormkiller, Seakiller, something like that. Something brave- noble," said Kronos.

"I like Starkiller. Those foolish Olympians and their constellations. They think they are honor," laughed Tynamos. "I'll go with Stakiller, Father," I said quietly.

Kronos and Tynamos nodded. "That is fitting. We shall call you either Son or Starkiller, eh?" I nodded, kneeling. I felt the red aura go around me again, and Kronos mumbled, "Rise, Starkiller, servant of the Titans." I stood straight. "Destroy the Daughter of Athena. She must be rid of," said Tynamos. Kronos nodded. "Do not fail me this time, Starkiller. Do not fail me," he warned. I bowed.

"Of course not, Father," I whispered, and jumped off the boat, into the sea.

* * *

Luke's PoV:

I saw another vision.

_"Destroy the Daughter of Athena. She must be rid of," said a Titan I did not recognize. Kronos nodded. "Do not fail me this time, Starkiller. Do not fail me," he warned. Percy bowed. "Of course not, Father," he mumbled, and with that, he jumped off the boat, into the sea._

My eyes flashed open, and I ran toward the edge of camp. "Follow these orders if I don't come back in time. If Thalia comes with her little mercenary friends, tell her that I'm chasing Annabeth to the Atlantic- and join us, and keep her mercenaries in touch, okay?" I panted, handing instructions to a startled Andy Devon. "Um- uh yes, sir!" he said, still surprised. I nodded, and ran off, following Annabeth. "Annabeth! He's going to attack you!" I yelled, running towards Maine, hoping to catch her before she got to Washington D.C. or Long Island. I saw a flash of blond hair whip around the corner. "Annabeth! Come here!" I yelled.

"What?!" she cried. "He is coming to attack you!" I yelled. "He would never-" she started, then saw the coldness in my eyes. "He loves me, Luke. He would never hurt me," she whispered.

"When I was under Kronos's control..." I started. "Who?" I sighed. "Thalia." Annabeth smiled. "I knew it," she snickered. "Don't tell her!"

* * *

Thalia's PoV:

The boy welcomed us in. "Hello, Brandon," I said. My Hunters and I walked into the old warehouse, seeing very familiar faces. "Thalia! Ah, the Hunters of Artemis! It's a pleasure to see you again. I told us you were going to need us soon," boomed a voice. "Hello, Tementate. Yes, you were right," I said, sitting down.

There were grimy faced boys surrounding us, but my Hunters didn't seem to care. They'd saved us anyways.

_Flashback:_

_We ran into the old warehouse, panting, locking the door shut behind us. We had been hunting the Terterus, but that didn't go so well. "Hello. Can we help you?" asked a small boy, around the age of five. "Terterus-he's attacking-" I panted. "You?" asked a voice behind the boy. I nodded vigorously. The man came out of the shadows. He was wearing a Greek toga. He had wrinkles around his eyes, as if he'd smiled alot, black hair, and a black mustache. "Hello," he smiled. "You-you've got to get out of here! Teterus- he's-" The man flicked his hand. "Gone," he smiled. "Thank you," panted one of my Hunters. "No problemo."_

_"Well, we mustn't bother you longer. We'll be on our way now," I said. "Very well then. My name is Tementate, and if you need anything- you can count on us," said Tementate. "Of course," I said, and we bowed._

"So, what do you need?" he asked.

"General Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, needs more men to carry out our military plans. We are short of men- and women," I said, gesturing to my Hunters. Tementate sat forward. "So, you're asking us to fight with you?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Yes. But if you wish to not fight along with us, it's fine. We'll try to manage on our own," I said, and my Hunters sat straight up.

Tementate smiled, and looked around at his boys. Their age range was around 10-17, with the exception of Brandon, the seven year old. "Well boys, what do you think?" he asked. They smiled, raising their fists in a sign like, "Let's do this."

One of the oldest stepped forward. "We'd like a good fight. Let's prove what we can do to the Gods, eh?" he smiled, looking around at his bretheren. They cheered, and Tementate laughed.

"Looks like you've got about a thousand more soldiers, Huntress." I smiled. "Fantastic." "Now...where is your base? We'll bring our things there, seeing as we might be fighting for a while," asked Tementate. "Toronto, Canada. We needed it in a discreet place," I said. "Well then, we'll go ahead. Boys- pack up your things! We're going on a trip," smiled Tementate.

My Hunters and I stood up. "You women go ahead," waved Tementate, "We'll meet you there." I nodded, and we sprinted out. "Go ahead," I said to my Hunters, and I turned the corner, to the voices of my two best friends.

"Don't tell her!" I heard Luke yell.

"Don't tell who what?" I asked, raising my eyesbrows. Luke turned red and Annabeth snickered. "Nothing," he grumbled. I laughed, "Okay." "Where are the mercenaries?" grumbled Luke. "They're friends, not mercenaries. And they're just packing up. They'll be over to camp in a few," I said.

"Mm."

"I've got to go meet my Hunters. Catch y'all later, 'kay?" I asked, and sprinted off.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

We watched her go. "Let's go," said Luke. He started to run, me following him, but I felt the flat of a blade press against my neck. I nearly gasped, but a hand clamped over my mouth. "Shh." Luke kept running, probably not noticing my absence. I looked up.

It was Percy- but....not really Percy. His black hair was now cut shorter, with the brown wisps still everywhere. His eyes were golden, with all traces of green chased away. He had three scars on his face, one on his right temple, one on his chin, and one on his cheek. He let go of my mouth.

"Percy?" I croaked.

"I thought I told you to hide!" he growled.

_It's bugging me, grating me,  
and twisting me around.  
Yeah I'm endlessly, caving in,  
and turning inside out!_

"Percy....you won't hurt me, right?" I cried. His face was full of anguish, and I saw the grip on his sword tighten.

_'Cause I want it now,  
I want it now!  
Give me your heart and your soul!  
And I'm breaking out,  
I'm breaking out!  
Last chance to lose control!_

"Percy! No! You're still in there! I know you are!" I screamed, and his eyes started to tear up, and he was shaking.

_Yeah it's holding me, morphing me,  
and forcing me to strive.  
To be endlessly cold within,  
and dreaming I'm alive!_

"Don't do this to me! Don't make it harder than it already is!" he bellowed, shaking even more. I could barely see him through the blurry tears that were crowding my eyes.

_'Cause I want it now,  
I want it now!  
Give me your heart and your soul!  
And I'm breaking out,  
I'm breaking out!  
Last chance to lose control!_

He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me, just like he was shaking. "Stop! Don't look for me! Don't do this to me!" he cried in anguish.

_And I want you now,  
I want you now!  
I feel my heart implode!  
And I'm breaking out,  
escaping now!  
Feeling my faith erode !_

"Percy! You're still in there! I know you are! Don't push your true self down! Don't let Kronos do this to you! You're not a monster!" I cried. He dropped the sword, staring at his hands. "Annabeth- these are the hands of a killer! You don't know what I've done! You don't know what things these hands have done!" he bellowed. He punched a brick wall, creating a large hole.

"You can't defeat me!" he yelled. He jumped up onto a wall, just crouching there, with nothing holding him. "You can't catch me!" he bellowed. "This is the form of a killer, Annabeth!" he cried in anguish.

"You can push it down! You've done nothing wrong!" I cried, reaching out towards him. He shook his head. "You don't know what I've killed. You don't know anything about this! THIS IS TORTURE!" he bellowed, his face demented.

He sat on the wall, his elbows resting on his legs, his head in his hands.

"I'm lost, Annabeth Chase. I'm lost, and there's no way to get me back," he whispered, and jumped down, grabbing the sword. He approached me slowly, raising the sword. "No, Percy! No!" I cried. He grabbed the collar of my shirt, the flat of his sword pressing against my neck.

"No!" I whispered. Percy was shaking. I saw a dracanae sneak up behind him. Probably making sure that he wasn't a traitor. His eyebrows came together, and he growled. He flexed his fingers around the blade, then did a backflip, slashing down the dracanae.

He ran up to me, grabbing my arm. "Stay hidden until the fight. I don't want to kill you." He put his hand on my cheek, leaning down.

He kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered, and he jumped up the building, disappearing into the sunset. I touched my lips. They tingled.

_"I'm lost, and there's no way to get me back."_

* * *

**AN: Annddddd there goes another chapter! I want to thank all of my reviewers, and welcome the new ones! :D**


	22. Where Were You

**AN: Hey guys! I'm really sorry if the last chapter sounded like Twilight in a few parts. Lalalalalala! I'm like- happy right now...**

**Listen to Blackout by Muse when the time is right. *Winks***

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Where Were You**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I knelt in front of Kronos.

"I couldn't kill the girl, Father. She was too well protected," I muttered. Kronos nodded. "I will trust your judgement for now," he said, and I stood. He took out his sword.

"Fight me," he said. "E-excuse me- Father?" I asked. "Your senses might be dull. Fight me. Train. Before Caius comes," he said. I took out my sword. I almost gasped. It wasn't Riptide.

"I have a new sword, Father?" I asked. The blade was silver, and its handle was black. It had good balance, but it felt weird. "Yes. I had a new sword made for you. It is more powerful than Riptide. Its name is Deathshaker. Use it well, and you will be victorious in every fight." I stared at it. I could see little letters on it's blade. They said:

_This is the blade of the hero that sacrificed his life to save his friends and family.  
He will forever be remembered.  
He is the hero that saved Olympus._

I opened my mouth to tell my Grandfather about this, but thought better of it. I knelt. "Thank you, Father."

"Let's fight!"

I lunged and parried, but nothing worked against the Titan. He whacked me with the flat of the blade, nearly knocking me out. He swiped at my legs, giving me a scar about eight inches long. "Agh!" I cried out in pain. He tried hitting my hand, but I grabbed the sword. Even though I took a dip in Tatarus, my hand bled. He slashed my chest, ripping my shirt, leaving a long scar on my chest. I yelled out in horror, staring at the blood that was pouring out of me. He pushed me down, and I couldn't get back up.

"That is what you get for failing to kill the girl," Kronos snarled. I whimpered, feeling the blood slide down my arm. He kicked my head, and I felt my neck crack. "Get rested, dressed, and freshened up. Caius will be arriving at midnight tonight, and I want you to meet him," scowled Kronos. I nodded, and turned over on my stomach, pushing myself onto my knees, groaning. Kronos walked away, with no sympathy for me. I trudged to my room, and looked at myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I looked _horrible. _I had a bruise that was slowly turning darker under my eyes, another scar on my face, a long scar along the palm of my hand, the foot long scar on my chest, and my lip was cut.

I had to say, I felt on the verge of death. I plopped onto the bed, groaning. Is this really how he treated Luke?

I ran my fingers through my now short hair, feeling dried blood on a few of the strands, sighing. This is what I got. This is what I deserved, after taking this deal. Then I remembered the sword- the words on it. Was it a message? Was there a secret meaning?

Who made the sword? I thought about it for a few seconds, then it came to me.

_Hephaestus._

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I had a vision.

Kronos and Percy were dueling, most likely practicing. Kronos brutally hit him, scarring him, giving him bruises. Percy was groaning, and he fell. Kronos growled. I could barely make out what he was saying.

_"That is what you get for failing to kill the girl," _he snarled. I gasped, and Kronos kicked Percy's head, and I could faintly hear a crack. "PERCY!" I shrieked. The vision didn't stop there. I saw him limping to his room, grabbing any available handrails. He walked to his bathroom mirror, and looked at himself. He moaned, touching a bruise below his eyes, and flinching.

My eyes snapped open, and I screamed. Luke ran over to me. "What's wrong?!" he asked urgently. "Percy....he's in trouble! You should see him, Luke! He looks horrible!" I cried. Luke paled. "You saw it, too?" he asked, his eyes tight. Thalia ran over to us. "Guys- Percy- he's-" she said, but saw our faces. "Don't tell me you guys got it, too?!" she yelled. We nodded. "Are we going to do something?" she asked Luke, shooting a troubled glance at me. Luke shook his head. "All we can do is hope that he snaps out of it when we fight him, and he comes out of it alive. There's really no way to help him," he said, not looking at me.

I stood up, my hands turning into fists.

"We can't just sit here! A boy of the prophecy is in trouble, and you're leaving him in the wrong hands!" I yelled, furious. "What?!" asked Thalia. I looked around in my bag, tossing her the book. "Look at the back cover," I muttered. She flipped through and read the prophecy, and she paled. "No..." she whispered. Luke put his hands on my shoulders. "Annabeth, I know you want to help him, but this isn't the way! He asked you to stay away, and if you truly love him, you'll follow his orders," he said. "I know I can help him somehow, Luke!" "Save it."

I growled and sprinted to my tent.

I heard a shuffle behind me, several minutes later. "Go away, Luke, Thalia!" I yelled into a pillow. "I'm not Luke or Thalia," said a voice behind me.

It was one of Thalia's mercenary friends. Brandon, the seven year old. "Oh...sorry." He shook his head. "It's okay. Can I help you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Unless you know a way to save a minion of Kronos from getting hurt anymore," I said. Brandon paled. "I... my brother was a minion of Kronos. I don't know if he still is or not," he said, his eyes turning a sad blue. "I'm sorry. What's his name?" I asked, sitting Brandon on my bed, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Ethan. Ethan Nakamura," he whispered. My jaw dropped. The brother of Ethan Nakamura was here. I shook my head sadly. "Which would you rather him be?" I asked.

"A minion. He doesn't deserve to die, Annabeth," he whispered, his voice sad. I nodded. "That is what he is, Brandon," I whispered. Brandon smiled at me, then saw my troubled look, and frowned.

"Who are you worrying about? The minion you were talking to me about," he asked. It felt right to tell Brandon. After all, he had a brother under Kronos's control.

"His name is Percy Jackson, Son of Posiedon. He is the greatest hero of them all, and I'm honored to have known him," I said. Brandon's eyes widened. "Perseus Jackson? You know him?!" asked Brandon excitedly. "Yes, why?"

"He is my hero! I heard from Tementate that he is the greatest warrior ever! He defeated Medusa, the Minotaur, and many other strong creatures!" he exclaimed. I had to smile. "Yes, he did do all of that," I said, laughing. Brandon laughed in amazement. The evening meal bell rang, and we walked to the campfire. Tementate had cooked stew and some other wonderful foods.

I sat next to Thalia and Luke, who raised their eyebrows at me.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I woke up at around 11:30 pm. I dressed in the clothes that Kronos had given me to wear tonight- black faded jeans, a black shirt, and a black cloak. What was with the black?!

I grabbed my sword and strapped it into my belt as I walked out the door, walking to the main chamber where Kronos and Tynamos were waiting. "Hello, Grandson. Oh dear, what happened to you?" asked Tynamos. Kronos stepped forward. "He was in a fight. He fought valiantly, but I told him to fall back to conserve his energy," said Kronos quickly. I almost muttered a curse under my breath, but had a feeling they would hear it. "Ah, we have a brave Grandson, do we not?" smiled Tynamos. I smiled brilliantly at Tynamos, and he laughed.

A demigod walked in, with six pale white soldiers following him in an orderly manner. They bowed at the Titans, and their general saluted, yelling, "Lord Caius!"

Tynamos nodded at me, and I kneeled in the direction of which Lord Caius would most likely be coming.

"Brothers!" boomed a cheerful voice. "Caius!" cheered Kronos and Tementate. "Happy times, Brothers! Ahh....who is this?" I still didn't look up, but I knew it was Caius. "Lord Caius, Grandfather. Welcome," I said, still kneeling. "Rise, Grandson. It's good to be here," said a voice in front of me. I stood, and took a good look at Caius.

He looked alot like Hades. He had pale white skin, just like his soldiers, and had oily black hair. His eyes were black- like coal black, you could barely see his pupils. "Hello, Grandfather," I said, bowing. Caius smiled. "Hello, Grandson. You look good, besides your wounds," he said, scanning me. "Thank you, Lord. You look excellent as well," I said, smiling back. "Thank you. Well brothers, what is happening in this dull, mortal world?" asked Caius. "War is approaching, brother. The demigods and their forces are fools. Do they really think they can match the power of the Titans?" asked Kronos, confidently. His brothers laughed. "When are we fighting, brother?" asked Tynamos. Kronos looked at me.

"Starkiller- when do you think the time is right for fighting?" I was startled. "Anytime that you wish, m'lord. Our forces are ready at anytime, as usual," I said. Caius smiled. "Bright Grandson." Kronos laughed. "He is, isn't he?" "Is he the General of your forces, Kronos?" asked Caius.

"No, why, brother?" asked Kronos. "He looks like the right person for a General," he said. Kronos looked at me. "Do you think you can handle it?" "If you think I can, m'lord, I would be honored to be the General. I do not think I am fit to be a General, but if you wish, I will become one," I said, emotionless. "Proud, he is!" laughed Tynamos. "Think about it, Kronos. He looks okay," said Caius. Kronos nodded, regarding me coldly. "I will. Starkiller- go to your room. My brothers and I must talk in private."

"Yes, m'lord," I said.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

That night, I went to sleep, dreaming about Percy. New visions.

Percy was in pain. Terrible pain. And there was nothing I could do about it. Have you ever felt helpless? Have you ever felt like you could do something, but didn't have the courage to do it? I was scared. And Percy needed me.

I had a vision that I was at a place with lava everywhere. Volcanoes, streams of lava, everything. The ground was coal, tiny pieces of coal. And Percy was dragging himself up a hill of it with one hand. His legs were damaged badly, and his other hand was bleeding terribly. His hair was in sweaty clumps, and his scars were bleeding more. His eyes had a yellow tint, with red pupils, and they were sad, desperate. He looked at me, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Where were you, Annabeth?! Where were you when I needed you the most?!" he cried, and his grip slipped, and he rolled down, dangerously close to the lava. "Percy!" I shrieked, and tried reaching out towards him, but couldn't move. "Where were you, Annnabeth!?! I need you! Annabeth!" he bellowed in anguish.

"Percy!"


	23. Our Time is Running Out

**AN: OMGzers people! Everytime I log back on, I get more reviews! You're making me feel guilty!!! :'( LOL**

**Okay, so this chapter might be a little confusing to you, but it's how it came out in my head, okay? In this chapter, Percy will be thinking about numerous times he had with Kronos and Annabeth (seperately). So everytime he's with Kronos, I'm putting **Kronos **at the top of the section. If he's with Annabeth, I'll put **Annabeth **at the top, okay?**

**I hope that's not too confusing.**

**Listen to Time is Running Out by Muse (I Love Muse!)**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Our Time is Running Out**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I sat on my couch, flipping the TV on. What was the point of me going if I couldn't listen to anything they were saying?!

I lay back, yawning. Midnight hours weren't good for me, so I decided to close my eyes for a little. But then again- I was afraid of dreams. I remembered a while back, during Zoe's quest, I got a visit from Apollo, and he told me never to be afraid of dreams. But now things were different.

So then I opened my eyes, to lessen the chance of falling asleep.

But then there were the visions. Gods, was there no way to escape from the scary things?!

* * *

Kronos:

I had lost my mind. Why did I agree to his little negotiations?! Being controlled by him- it was horrible! I wanted out, I wanted no more of this.

_I think I'm drowning,  
Asphyxiated,  
I wanna break this spell,  
That you've created._

* * *

Annabeth:

_You're something beautiful,_

I kissed her softly on the cheek, the time when I was lost- but still not completely under Kronos's control. She looked me in the eyes, with her gray beautiful eyes.

_A contridiction,  
I wanna play the game,  
I want the friction._

* * *

Kronos:

_You,  
Will be,  
The death,  
Of me._

He whacked me in the head, after telling me what a wonderful Grandson I was. The flat of his blade whacked me across the face, giving me yet another bruise, and another scar. Wait- never mind about the new bruise, he just added more to the old one!

_You,  
Will be,  
The death,  
Of me._

_Bury it,_

* * *

Annabeth:

She was being held by chains on the marble pillar, her eyes desperate. Kronos laughed and pushed her into the pillar.

_I won't let you bury it,  
I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it,_

* * *

Annabeth:

I was running along a dark tunnel, with Annabeth following closely behind me, her hands still with the handcuffs, but not the chains. "FOLLOW THEM!" I heard a voice behind me. "Go, go! I'll hold them off!" I yelled to Annabeth, pushing her ahead. "No! I'm not leaving you again!" she cried. "Just go! Go, Annabeth!" I yelled, and she ran out of the tunnel. I braced myself, unsheathing my blade.

_Our time is running out,  
Our time is running out,  
You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out._

* * *

Kronos:

He asked me if I was truly a supporter of the Titans. I kneeled and mumbled, "Yes, m'lord." "Good. Then your curse is binding," he laughed. I stood up, shocked. "What curse?!" I asked. "The curse of being controlled by me," he snickered.

_I wanted freedom,  
Bound and restricted._

* * *

Annabeth:

I told her to run- to run away, to never come back to me, because that would just make things worse. But she kept coming back, over, and over, and over again.

_I tried to give you up,  
But I'm addicted._

_Now that you know I'm trapped,  
Sense of elation.  
You'd never dream of,  
Breaking this fixation._

* * *

Kronos:

When he trained me, he was brutal. He told me that he was trying to build up my endurance. I knew he was lying. Everytime my grandfathers would ask what happened to me, Kronos would tell them I had been in a fight.

_You will squeeze,  
The life,  
Outta me._

_Bury it,  
I won't let you bury it,  
I won't let you smother it,  
I won't let you murder it,_

* * *

Annabeth:

_Our time is running out,  
Our time is running out,  
You can't push it underground,  
You can't stop it screaming out,  
How did it come to this?_

* * *

Normal Percy's PoV:

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

Ethan Nakamura came in. "Do you need anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I just need help."

"With what?"

"My brother, Brandon Nakamura, is at your forces's camp. Kronos threatened that if we don't win this battle, he'll kill Brandon," he breathed.

"You have a brother?" I asked incredously. He nodded. "Please help me keep him safe. He's the only family I have left, Percy. I can't let him die," croaked Ethan. I nodded, "It's'okay," I said, "I know what that feels like. I will help you, no matter what. But it's going to be very difficult," I said.

I heard a boom outside of my window. I looked at the ship's deck, which was full with Kronos's Army, dressed in full armor, hands on their swords.

"And I'm afraid that _our time is running out_."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and a little preview of the next update:**

His eyes looked dead as he stared into my eyes, pleading.

**Anywho, if you have stories you want me to read, go ahead and tell me, 'cause I'm sure it's awesome! You're all great writers!**

**Also, if you have any ideas you want me to post in this story, I would be delighted to put it in! Now, if you happen to not see your idea after you post your review about it or pm me, it maybe be because:**

**1. I didn't get a chance to read it (which is impossible because I'm on the computer 24/7 writing!)**

**2. I didn't know where or how to put it.**

**3. Your idea might come up in later chapters.**

**4. Your idea might not be right at the time.**

**5. You might not've explained it very well.**

**6. You just have a great imagination that I'm telling you to put it in your OWN story! :D**

**If your idea does get posted, I will put an honorable mention down here along with my occasional Honor the Reviewer.**


	24. Author's Note

**AN: Hey guys! I'm soo happy I'm getting reviews from my regulars and the new people! From my last update, I told you about ideas. Here it is, if you happened to not see it:**

**If you have any ideas you want me to post in this story, I would be delighted to put it in! Now, if you happen to not see your idea after you post your review about it or pm me, it maybe be because:**

**1. I didn't get a chance to read it (which is impossible because I'm on the computer 24/7 writing!)**

**2. I didn't know where or how to put it.**

**3. Your idea might come up in later chapters.**

**4. Your idea might not be right at the time.**

**5. You might not've explained it very well.**

**6. You just have a great imagination that I'm telling you to put it in your OWN story! :D**

**If your idea does get posted, I will put an honorable mention down here along with my occasional Honor the Reviewer.**

**Also, if you all have a story you'd like me to read, I'd be delighted to read it! I love reading PJatO stories! **

**Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you for reading this story- I really appreciate it, and you're making me REALLY nervous because none of my stories I've done have gotten this many reviewers! I love you all, and if I had cookies to give you, I would give millions to all of you!**

**Thank you SO much,  
~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus!**


	25. Promise Me

**AN: Hey guys! I'm really happy to have reached 50 reviews as of 5/31/09! If you can't stand reading Greek, just read the translations.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I should have it running faster now, now that it's SUMMER BREAK!!!! WOOHOOO!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Promise Me**

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

_"Annabeth-promise me- promise me you'll stay out of trouble. Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Promise me you get hurt. Please, Annabeth! I love you!"_

I was shaken awake by Thalia that morning. I'm not really sure if it counts as _morning_, because she woke me up a one a.m!!!

"Annabeth! Wake up! The Titan Army is approaching!" she hissed. That _really _woke me up. I jumped out of bed and slid into jeans, a white t-shirt, and my celestial bronze armor. We ran towards the commanding tent, where Luke and Tementate were talking, both with their eyebrows furrowed. All of a sudden, an Iris-Message shimmered into view across from me.

Percy.

He looked really bad. He was wearing a black cloak and a black bodysuit from what I could see. I looked closer.

His eyes were tinted yellow, I mean, _yellow. _They weren't gold, oh no. They were freakin' yellow. There were tear tracks on his face, and I saw a purple bruise on the side of his face, along with two new scars.

"Lord Kronos wishes to meet your forces at the Valley of Furies, where we shall fight," said Percy, his voice breaking. He continued, glancing at me quickly. In the message, he looked cautiously behind him, looking to see if anyone was there. "There will be two attacks. One to wear you out, wear your forces out, wipe most of them out, and the second one will to be to finish you off. I'm not supposed to tell you, though. Luke- your promise," he whispered, his voice breaking even more.

Luke bowed his head. "They'll be safe with me, Perce. If they die, they will die heroes," said Luke. Percy nodded. "Good luck, and may the Gods be with you," said Percy, saluting, and waved off the Iris-Message.

Tementate got out from under the table, which then I didn't understand why he was down there anyways. Luke also looked curious, then Tementate explained. "I didn't want him to know that you have more help. Oh, and Thalia, I got some help from some other people. They will help us greatly with our plan. But now, we have to set it up," said Tementate. Luke nodded. "Good idea. Let's explain to the rest of them. Tementate- the people you invited...are they here?" asked Luke.

I heard a conch horn blow in the distance. Tementate nodded. "They just arrived."

* * *

It was 2 a.m in the morning.

All of the campers were surrounding a fire, a low buzz of conversation interrupted the silence, as they all wondered why they were here.

We soon found out what Tementate's reinforcements looked like. 50% were human. 50% percent were automations. They had been developed by the greatest builders and sons of Hephaestus ever. Though they were automations, they were difficult to defeat, but not impossible to kill. And by the look of Kronos's Army, they looked like they could take down a few automations.

Soon, all of the Hunters, Hercules's Sons (Tementate's little group of boys), and the Greek Builders (the name of Tementate's friends) joined the campers, and our army was complete. Luke, Thalia, Tementate, Christopher (the commander of the Greek Builders), and I were in front of the army.

Luke spoke up.

"Now, you may be wondering why our little army is gathered here at," Luke checked his watch, "2:30 in the morning. The Titan Army is approaching, friends. And we must be ready to face them. Tementate, explain your plan for the first bit."

Tementate stepped forward.

"For the first battle, most of the Greek Builder's automations will be joined by forty of our warriors, to make it look like that is all we have. They will fight off the first wave of the army. Thanks to an anonymous person, we have learned that 2,000 out of 8,000 warriors of the Titan Army will be fighting in the first battle. While the first battle is going on, we will be hiding on the cliffs above the Valley of Furies. A lookout has reported that the cliffs have a slope leading down to the valley. When the second battle begins, our archers, including some of the automations that have been programmed to shoot arrows, will stay on the cliffs, firing at the enemy from above, while we spill out into the valley, surprising the enemy by our new numbers."

"The people fighting the first battle will need to make sure there is a good amount of people that stay alive, so that it looks like there is enough to fight off the second wave," added Christopher. Tementate nodded. "After our forces spill out into the valley, the fighters in the first battle will have enough time to either join us or recover, then join us. But then here comes the next problem, who will fight in the first battle?"

There was silence.

Then, forty quivering hands rose up, at once, their owners whispering, "I will."

* * *

10 campers, 15 Greek Builders, and 15 Hercules's Sons. They wouldn't let any Hunters go, because we'd need them on the second battle.

I recognized one of my siblings, Malcolm, who'd volunteered. His hands were shaking as he nervously slipped on his armor. I walked up to him, smiling weakly at him.

"Are you okay, Malc?" I asked, hugging him. Malcolm shivered. "I'm....I'm not sure...but- Annabeth- I'm afraid! What if I die?" he asked, panicked. I frowned at him. "Don't say that, Malc. Don't say that. You will make it. Just put your heart into it," I said, holding his hand. I saw tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Oh, Malc," I sighed, hugging him. "I don't want to die, Annabeth...I don't want to die," he croaked. I hugged him tighter. "Malc, if you fight your best, and put your heart into it, I promise you, you will make it," I whispered, looking him straight in the eye. Malcolm nodded weakly, and attempted to smile.

"That's the spirit, Malc. Now get ready. We're going to be leaving soon," I said, standing. "Um....Annabeth?" asked Malcolm. He looked determined. He looked me straight in the eye. "If I don't make it- can you promise me that you'll take care of my sister?" he croaked. I nodded. "Of course. Heidi will be safe with me."

Malcolm nodded, and a conch horn blew in the distance. He paled. "I'd better get going," he croaked.

He ran ahead of me, grabbing his sword and shield.

* * *

Luke was dressed in his battle armor, standing with Tementate.

"Change of plans. As soon as we realize that the Titan Army is charging, we're going to have a 40-person shield line. Now- the Ares cabin- you are the most reliable defense group we have, but there's only 20 of you. We need 20 more," he said. Christopher stood forward. "My men can help. They've been trained as a defense line. I can supply the other 20 men," said Christopher.

Luke and Tementate nodded.

"Then it's settled. The first group of fighters, come to the front!" yelled Luke, and he marched towards the front of camp. We grabbed our stuff and followed Tementate, who was taking us a different route up onto the cliffs. After an hour, we had built a wall at the cliff edges. The archers stood behind it, their arrows nocked in their bows. A conch horn blew at the bottom of the valley- our signal to get down.

We watched as the two armies marched closer in the valley from little holes in our wall. I could feel Thalia trembling next to me, watching as Luke bravely led the first group of warriors. Tementate was cross legged on the ground, praying. Christopher was on the other cliff, and we saw a thumbs-up on the other side. Luke and his men got into a horizontal line, swords held out in front of them. It was a clever move. The first line of the Titan Army ran into the swords, dead.

I noticed a pale figure running through the chaos. Ethan Nakamura. What did he want? Then it suddenly dawned upon me.

"Brandon!" I hissed. Where was he?!

My eyes passed the battlefield, then snapped back. Brandon Nakamura was fighting, fighting for his life on the battlefield. He was getting clobbered by a Lastrygonian giant. Ethan jumped when he saw Brandon fall, and the Lastrygonian raised his club over Brandon's head. "NO!" I could hear him bellow.

Ethan dived in front of Brandon, right before the giant swung his club down. The giant paused, and frowned. "Brother?" asked Brandon. Ethan nodded, hugging Brandon quickly, then he scooped him up in his arms and ran. Brandon looked at me, his eyes wide. I nodded grimly, and Brandon turned back to his brother. Two demigods materialized behind them, and they jumped on Ethan and Brandon, pinning their hands to their backs. I wanted to scream out, put Thalia clamped her hand on top of my mouth, and the scream was muffled. It sounded kinda like- "EBAN! BANBOM!" Thalia shook her head at me. "You fatal flaw might not be hubris anymore, Annie," she said, and turned back to the fight.

I put my head in my hands, sighing. I couldn't help them. I felt helpless.

The two demigods snapped their fingers, and Brandon and Ethan were gone.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I was watching the battle from a nearby hill. I saw Ethan Nakamura's failed attempt to save his brother. And for some reason, I didn't really care. Was I turning into a compassionless freak?

I walked back to the ship, where my grandfather was waiting for me, and I knelt in front of him.

"Rise, Starkiller. Has the first attack been a success?" he asked. I nodded. "So far, so good, m'lord. The demigods are falling. And- do you have any idea where General Nakamura is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Yes. Why?" "I saw his disappear with a little boy, around the age of seven. Is he under our watch?" I asked. Kronos nodded. "General Nakamura has been demoted to Major," he said, coldly. My jaw almost dropped. He fell six ranks! Six ranks, just to save his brother.

"Major, m'lord? Couldn't he just be demoted to oh, I don't know- Lieutenant General?" I asked, trying to save Nakamura's butt. "No. He betrayed us, and he shall be punished greatly for that. There is no other way," he said, and he led me to the planning table.

"There will be one new attack scheduled. Tell the Colonel to get his troops ready. We shall unleash the second attack," he said, grinning evilly. I bowed, saluting, "Χαλάζι Κρόνος!" (which was Greek for "Hail Kronos", an honor-type thing to show our support for Kronos).

I walked down a hall towards the main galley where Colonel Jvustav was waiting.

One problem about this Colonel:

He can only speak and understand Greek.

I had to learn alot of Greek just to communicate with this dude! Gods, every night, I would have Greek buzzing in my head!

He saluted me, saying, "Χαλάζι Κρόνος!" I did the same, and walked towards the battle plans.

"Συνταγματάρχη, θα έχουμε μια δεύτερη επίθεση. Get your ανδρών και καταπολέμηση έτοιμη τώρα. Επίθεση ενώ είναι έξαλλος. Μπορώ να σας άνδρες που χειρίζονται?" I said, my mind hurting from memorizing the Greek language.  
(Translation: Colonel, we will have a second attack. Get your men ready and fight right now. Attack while they are distracted. Can your men handle that?)

Jvustav scowled at me, yelling at me in Greek.

"Φυσικά, Γενικός! Οι άνδρες μου να είναι καλά εκπαιδευμένοι, και δεν θα επιστρέψει κάτω μέχρι να καταστρέψει τους βούληση για την καταπολέμηση! Εμείς δεν είμαστε σαν αυτές ανόητο άνθρωπο!" he snapped. I tried not to laugh, for some reason it was funny.  
(Translation: Of course, General! My men are well trained, and will not back down until we destroy their will to fight! We are not like those idiotic humans!)

"Εντάξει, εντάξει! Ηρεμήστε, συνταγματάρχη. Ξέρω πως οι άνθρωποι είναι ισχυρή. Τώρα, ας δούμε αν είναι ισχυρή στη μάχη," I said, smiling sarcastically.  
(Translation: Okay, okay! Calm down, Colonel. I know your men are strong. Now let's see if they are strong in battle.)

Jvustav frowned at me, and nodded. "Θα το κεφάλι κάτω στο πεδίο της μάχης αμέσως. Δεν θα επιστρέψει κάτω, Γενική. Οι άνθρωποι δεν αντέχουν την ευκαιρία, κύριε," he said, and saluted.  
(Translation:We will head down onto the battlefield immediately. We will not back down, General. The humans don't stand a chance, sir.)

"Χαλάζι Κρόνος!"

I left, frowning.

Hopefully the half-bloods were prepared.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I needed to rescue him. Brandon was now my first priority. I didn't care what Thalia said. I was going to save him, no matter what.

I snuck onto the ship, praying that none of Kronos's Army would spot me. Greek. I heard Greek in the next room. I peered my head through the archway, and I saw Percy, and felt something like a needle poke my heart. He looked the same in the Iris-Message, except a tiny bit different.

His eyes were tinted yellow, but now on the yellow/brown side, and the wounds on his face were still there, along with another scar and bruise. His lip was cut. He was wearing full black body armor, a black cloak, and a sword and its sheath on his back. His black hair was messy, as if he didn't feel like brushing it, or never got a chance to. He was talking in Greek to another man, with completely black eyes, red hair, and a patch of stubble on his chin. I couldn't look any longer. The sight of seeing him hurt- was unbearable.

Where was the prison hall? I ran towards a directory (I wondered why they had that). Prison Chamber- Level 9. I was on level 5. I ran down the stairs. 8 flights of stairs. It was dark, but I managed to see Ethan and Brandon. Now just to get the key...

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I ran down the the prison chamber, searching for the Nakamuras. There was sobbing in a corner, followed by a soft whisper.

"It's going to be okay, Brandon. I swear, nothing will happen to you," said the whisperer. I ran towards the sound's direction. "Ethan!" I gasped, relieved.

"Percy! It's you! Gods, I thought we were never going to be saved!" smiled Ethan. Brandon was staring at me, quivering. "You....are Perseus Jackson?" he asked in wonder, pointing at me. I smiled at the little boy. "Yes. You must be Brandon, yes?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked around for the guard. Lucky for me, the guard was asleep. I tiptoed over to the guard, slowly removing the key from his belt. The guard shifted, and I cursed something like, "Άδη της Εσώρουχα!" (Which I think meant Hades's Underwear...)

I moved his arm, trying to grab the key, but I saw another hand reach out to grab it. Annabeth.

"No!" I hissed. Annabeth looked frightened. I pushed myself away from the guard and Annabeth, looking at her in horror. "You promised me," I croaked.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I froze. It suddenly dawned upon me that my dream- wasn't a dream. It was a vision.

"Percy-" I started, reaching out towards him. He shook his head violently. "Don't....please-you promised!" he croaked again. "You're not going to hurt me," I cried, crawling towards him. He shook his head more, faster. "Don't do this, Annabeth! Please don't do this!" he said, pushing himself against a wall. I crawled closer to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I love you," I breathed, and kissed him. He didn't fight back. But he didn't go deeper. His lips froze, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that he was okay, and with me.

He pushed me onto the wall, a wild look in his eyes. "I love you too. So much," he said, and kissed me on the cheek. I put my hands on his cheeks, and looked him in the eyes. "You're back," I sighed. He shook his head. "Not for long." His eyes were sad, depressed. "Keep your promise," he whispered, holding my hand. His was warm, and strong. I could feel the tightness in his hand, from all of the training. I nodded, tears forming at the corner of my eyes. He touched the tears that were about to leak out, and they stuck to his finger. "Don't cry, love," he whispered. I put my head on his chest.

"What if something happens to you? You know I would never be able to live with myself," I cried. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're alive, I'll know that I didn't die in vain," he whispered, hugging me. "Promise me you'll try hard not to die. Promise me, Percy," I said desperately.

"Go. Tell the others that not all is lost, and that if they die, they die as heroes," he said, and saluted me. I nodded, and blew a kiss at him. He "caught" it, and put his hand to his heart. He unlocked Ethan and Brandon, setting them free.

He paused Ethan, putting his hand on his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. Ethan nodded, and saluted Percy. Percy nodded, and he ran off, into the darkness.

We ran back to camp, and Ethan told Tementate something. Tementate nodded, frowning. "Send fifteen of the archers down there," he said, and Thalia rushed off to collect archers.

* * *

3- Person PoV:

Thalia ran onto the battlefield. Luke saw her, and yelled, "NO! Get down, Thalia!" He pushed her down, the arrow aimed at her scraping against his shoulder. "Luke!" cried Thalia. She dragged him to a spot off the battlefield. Luke panted. "Thanks."

Thalia hugged him. "Why did you do that?" she cried. Luke smiled. "Because you're a friend."

They stared at each other for a moment.

Luke shifted uncomfortably, and watching the battle. "It's so confusing, now. The war is taking everything away from us." Thalia looked at him, confused. He shook his head. "Have you ever wondered what our lives would be like without this war?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Thalia shifted her eyes, and frowned, nodding. "It would be nice. Things would be normal, and everyone would just have a nice, long chance to be happy and laid back. I miss the old days," she said wistfully. Luke nodded. "I do too," he said, scooting closer to Thalia.

Their faces were around three inches away from each other, their gazes' locked. Luke leaned over, and kissed Thalia softly on the lips. They closed their eyes, and after a while, slowly broke apart. "I love you," Thalia whispered. "So do I."

* * *

**AN: Anndddd Chapter 25 ends there! Special thanks to user:**

**nobodylikesme **

**for the wonderful idea!**

**Keep reading, and have a wonderful summer!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	26. Awards

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys! As we near the end of my best story yet, I would like to honor those of you that have been following this story from the very beginning, or have been my regulars. NOTE: This list will be updated from time to time.**

**To Users:**

**SnowsongIsAJaypawFan  
****gold1311  
****KH 777  
****A Confidential User  
****Defiatos X  
****nobodylikesme  
****TennisChik12  
SpartanSith  
and  
percabeth97**

**If I have forgotten you, I apologize. **

**I would like to honor those who have given me ideas as well.**

**To Users:**

**gold1311  
SaSaBookworm  
nobodylikesme  
ilovepercy4758  
and for pointing something out:  
Nico the gravedigger **

**Thanks guys! I loved the ideas! If you have an idea, and I use it, be sure to remind me to put it on the list.**

**Everybody that reviewed- I want to thank you all SO much. Without you, I would be a regular writer, just making the story for my own enjoyment. You have encouraged me to keep writing this story, and I appreciate it SO much.**

**I've been thinking about a new story- or a sequel to this one. If you want to know my ideas, or give me any for a new story or sequel, please PM me, and I'll be happy to look at it. I'll share my idea with you, too.**

**Hugs and Kisses,  
~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus****  
**


	27. Salvation

**AN: Hey guys!**

**As you know, this story is nearing an end, and there will be 3-6 more long chapters, eh? I'm really afraid you guys won't like the ending, but we'll see, right?**

**I am indeed thinking of a sequel, but the decision is still on hold.**

**Listen to The Day the World Went Away by NIN (Nine Inch Nails), a song also used in Terminator Salvation.**

**Thanks a Honey Bunches of Oats,  
~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Salvation**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

We were preparing for the third attack. Jvustav and his men were already in battle, each side's numbers were dwindling. Hundreds at a time, we unloaded our army.

Kronos and I were on the ship's deck, watching. Tynamos came over, patting me on the back. Caius stood silently behind him, lips pursed. The army stood on a hill, overlooking the valley. "Where are the rest of their forces? asked Caius. Kronos beckoned at me to answer. "He knows. He was with them."

"That's it. Forty campers. They used all of their men. I suppose the Hephaestus kids made the automations. You have to give them credit- they're impressive, are they not?" I said, looking at the fight.

Caius and Tynamos nodded. Kronos scowled.

"Come, we must get off the ship. The third wave is about to begin," said Tynamos.

The Titans and I stood on the highest point of the hill, our army surrounding us. I stood in my battle armor, my arms crossed, my cloak billowing in the wind. "Masters, should I join the fight?" I asked, frowning, eyebrows creased. Tynamos shook his head. "You will stay with us until the time is right," said Caius. I nodded, and turned back to the battle.

Kronos beckoned to a general. "Get ready," he said.

The general nodded, and ran back to the front, facing the army, raising his sword.

"Χαλάζι Κρόνος!"

The army echoed the cheer, and charged. I did a quick prayer, hoping that the demigods were ready to fight.

A quarter of the army fell back, rejoining us.

I wanted to help them. But I was stuck.

Then a familiar line stuck in my head. _The hero to serve in eternal prison. _Was this my fate? Was this the eternal prison? Would I never escape?

I racked my head to remember anything tied to the prophecy that was already done.

_A son of the Big Three holds a choice,  
Tricked by the one with the metallic voice.  
_Check.

_To defend what he loves the most,  
A body taken to be given as a host.  
_Check.

_A kingdom to be destroyed or risen,  
The hero to serve in eternal prison.  
_Maybe.

_To go through pain with memories as defense,  
The blood amount fairly dense.  
_What did that mean? I understood the blood amount, but memories as defense? What?!

_Gone is the joy and celebration,  
Fighting for their lives to save their beloved nation,  
The powerful blade shall destroy many souls,  
A victory for both sides behold,  
_The joy and celebration was gone, check. Fighting for their lives- check. The powerful blade shall destroy many souls- Kronos's scythe? A victory for both sides behold- the battles...whoever wins.

_To live or die,  
The hero's choice will serve to fight to keep his love alive,  
To see the end of war arise,  
The hero has little chance to survive.  
_To live or die... the hero's choice will serve to fight to keep his love alive...Annabeth.

To see the end of war arise....that would be soon....the hero has little chance to survive. Which hero?

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I saw Percy and the Titans standing on a nearby hill. His face was grim, and I saw him say something to the Titans. They shook their heads, and he continued watching the Titan Army charging at us, looking discouraged.

"Here they come!" yelled Tementate.

Everyone except the archers and their shield bearers spilled down the cliff, charging into the valley. Tementate rushed forward, yelling at the warriors of the first battle, "Fall back! Recover!" Luke and Thalia rushed off the battlefield, as I killed a dracanae with my knife. I saw arrows fly down from the cliffs, aimed at the Titan Army.

Tementate suddenly stopped, looking to the sky. "Go, go, go!" he yelled, and automation birds flew down with campers, half-bloods, Hunters, and everyone on our side that wasn't an archer or on foot. They dropped Greek fire and loads of other destructive things.

I saw Jonathan Harrison, a Son of Hermes, fall onto the ground, with a sword in his chest. He looked at me pleadingly, and tears filled my eyes. Christopher and Tementate were back-to-back, fighting off some _empousa_. They were sweating, muttering angrily.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

Kronos was pacing angrily, Caius's head was in his hands, and Tynamos was shaking his head. "This was not supposed to happen! How could they muster so many!?!" spat Kronos.

Caius looked up. "We have much more men than them, brother." Kronos looked angrily at his brother. "I know! But how could they get that many people?!" he turned to look at me.

"YOU! You set this up, didn't you!?" he yelled, grabbing the collar of my armor. "No! I would never!" I pleaded. Tynamos stood up suddenly. "Let him down, brother!" he snapped. Kronos looked amazed. "Are you contradicting me, brother?" bellowed Kronos. Caius stood between them, releasing Kronos's grip from my collar.

"Calm down! We're not going to get anything accomplished if we are fighting!" scowled Caius. Tynamos nodded, brushing himself off. "I agree. Now brother, I'm sure the demigod did nothing. They must've been keeping things from him," said Tynamos, looking at Kronos.

Kronos nodded, and looked at me, mumbling, "Whoops."

I turned back to the battle.

So many demigods were on the ground, dead or injured. My heart fell, as I saw some that I recognized. Where were the Gods? Where were they when we needed them the most?

Salvation. We were left to survive on our own.

_Salvation._

* * *

**AN: Hey! There's the end of that chapter. My updates will be limited to 2-3 a week, so please be patient.**

**Thanks a Honey Bunches of Oats,  
~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	28. We'll See

**AN: Heyyy guyses!**

**Welcome to Chapter 28!**

**It's been a boring Summer Break so far....amazing how I haven't come up with a kajillion chapters in my eternal spare time :D.**

**For this chapter, listen to any EPIC orchestra peices. :D**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**We'll See

* * *

**

Percy's PoV:

I turned to Kronos.

"Should I go now?" I asked, trying to keep a desperate tone out of my voice.

The Titans looked at me, and Kronos nodded. "Keep them busy. Teterus is coming soon. Don't let the battle end before that." he said. I nodded, bowing. "I won't fail you, Father." "You'd better not," he said, and snapped his fingers.

A black horse (which sadly reminded me of Blackjack) appeared, and I jumped onto its back. As soon as I got a good grip on it, it sprang forward, and I could feel the wind whipping through my hair. As we approached the chaos, several arrows were aimed at the horse. The horse dodged them, but was sadly hit in the stomach as we dodged another arrow that was coming at him from the left. "No!" I yelled.

Even though it might've served Kronos, it was still an animal. And besides, horses are my thing. Those guys can't get enough of me.

I muttered some prayers in Ancient Greek, and the horse disappeared, going into Horse Heaven or something.

I needed to make sure the Titans weren't watching me, so I could kill monsters, not demigods. "Percy!" I heard a voice yell. It was Luke, who was running/limping towards me, a grim look on his face. "LUKE!" I bellowed, as I saw a minotaur charge at him, its sword raised.

I jumped in front of the sword, blocking it with my own. Luke looked startled. "Teterus is coming. Get the army ready!" I bellowed at him, and he nodded vigorously, running to a group of demigods, telling them about Teterus. I stabbed the minotaur with my sword. I still wasn't used to the new sword, Deathshaker. It was balanced, yeah, but it felt weird. I wanted Riptide back. The minotaur dissolved into yellow mist, and disappeared.

I saw Annabeth fighting a rogue demigod. His name was- Caleb, I think. Caleb Trevor, son of Hecate. I didn't want either of them to get hurt- I tackled Caleb and carried him by the waist, and he was slung over my shoulder. "You don't want to mess with her- save your energy. Teterus is coming, and he will unleash the full attack," I said, smirking. He must've believed I was truly evil, and he smiled evilly back at me. "Okay. I'll see you soon." I nodded.

I heard a rumbling noise....the ground was shaking. Teterus was here.

Okay, seriously- it was pretty scary.

Imagine a giant, as tall as a skyscraper, its muscles the size of several elephants, its eyes blood red, but with the head of a black dragon. The rest of his body was human, despite the head and well, the tail. Its skin was pale, and with red vains along its body.

A few monsters and demigods shrieked. My heart fell.

I didn't know of any way that they could defeat him.

In the distance, I saw Kronos laugh evilly, but to my surprise, Tynamos and Caius were shaking their heads.

* * *

Thalia's PoV:

I saw Teterus. He was three times scarier than I last saw him.

I looked helplessly towards Tementate, then my heart fell. Tementate was spread-eagle on the ground, a sword through his chest. A tear escaped my eyes, and I started shaking. "No...NO....NO!" I cried. Luke wrapped his arms around me, and I sobbed into his chest. Tementate saved us once, but now, he couldn't save us anymore.

Luke's face was determined. "Focus all things towards it! Give it all you've got!" he yelled at the archers, and they nodded, their eyes grim, eyebrows scrunched up. Beckendorf came running up the cliff with little black cubes, and he threw them at Gregory Hall, son of Ares. "Get these lined up along the cliff!" he yelled, and Gregory nodded, setting down the cubes.

After he finished setting up the last one, Beckendorf pressed a button on his belt, and they sprang to life. Huge cannons erupted from the tiny cubs, and a few sons of Apollo with no more ammunition sat on the chair behind the cannons, aiming them at Teterus. "COME ON! LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE CAN DO!" yelled Lucas Taylor, the now leader of the Apollo cabin, seeing as the ex-leader was killed.

I felt sorry for the siblings of the dead. But at least they died like heroes.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I saw a fallen person. I felt a cold breeze sweep upon me as I recognized the fallen. Clarrise.

"NO!" I yelled. She looked into my eyes, grabbing the collar of my armor. "Prissy- tell my siblings- they are true kids of-Ares...." she croaked, and let go of my armor, her hand slack. "No!" I whispered.

I stood up, angrily stomping towards the nearest monster, slashing them down. I didn't care if Kronos saw me or not, I was going to avenge all of the fallen. Including the lost rogue demigods.

Every monster I killed would be in honor of them. Each and every single one of them. I felt sadness in my heart, a tear falling down my cheek. I heard the anguished cry of a demigod, and it added another monster's death.

And apparently another had the same idea.

Connor and Travis Stoll were on top of a hill, yelling determinedly at demigods, "Avenge them! We will not rest until all of them have been honored!" The demigods that were listening cheered, and raised their swords. "For the Gods, and the fallen!" I heard a little boy yell.

They charged as one, killing every monster that got in their way.

I returned to the present, hearing a jar of Greek Fire explode right next to me. I flew away from the explosion. "Percy!" I heard someone yell. It was Thalia, who was struggling with two minotaurs. I ran over to her, cutting down the legs of one, stabbing it in the heart.

She nodded her thanks, and ran towards Luke.

"Wait!" I yelled. Her head whipped around. "What?!" she yelled desperately. "Where are your archers?!" "On the cliffs!" muttered a son of Hermes next to me. Thalia shook her head. "I can't tell you!" she yelled, nodding at the monsters. I gave her a thumbs-up, and ran up the cliffs. Only I knew Teterus's weak spot. And this was our only hope.

You see, Teterus is kind of like Achilles, the great warrior that got shot in the ankle. That was his weak spot.

I ran to Lucas. "Aim everything at his shoulder blades! That's his weak spot!" I yelled, and he nodded. "This is going to be hard, but we can do it," he growled, and yelled at the archers and his siblings manning the cannons. "Aim at the shoulder blades!" he bellowed. They all nodded, and locked onto their new target.

I ran down to the other cliff, repeating everything I'd said. They nodded grimly, and changed their target.

Okay- call me crazy, but I had this strange idea. It was going to be hard carrying it out, but I think I'd be able to do it. Hopefully.

I ran towards Luke, who was fighting an empousa. I helped him, then turned to face him. "I have an idea, and you make think it's crazy- but I think it'll work," I panted. Luke studied me carefully. "Okay- but don't get yourself killed. What's your idea?" he asked.

I whispered it in his ear.

His eyes widened. "NO! Percy, no! I'm not going to let you sacrifice your life to a plan that might not even work!" he spluttered.

"It's worth a shot, i'nnit?" I asked, and I ran towards Teterus.

Okay, here was my plan:

Jump on that freakin' lump of a giant, climb up to his shoulder blades, and hit him with my sword. Okay, saying it is soo much easier than doing it. There was the complication of not making it up to his shoulder blades, seeing as that freak was as tall as a skyscraper...

I removed my armor, leaving only my bodysuit and cloak. I thrust them at Luke, yelling, "Take these!" He looked dazed, and shook out of it, scowling at me.

I did a somersault onto Teterus, miraculously landing on his shin. It's amazing how I actually got past his _toe_. It too me five minutes just to reach knee. Teterus seemed to have noticed me dangling on his knee, and started trying to shake me off. I got pretty dizzy.

At last, I reached his torso, which was getting harder to find handholds. At one point, Teterus tried grabbing me, and I kicked his pinky (the only thing that looked weak enough to kick), and he dropped me, sending me back down to his waist. I cursed in Ancient Greek. Apparently he didn't like that very much.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I watched as Percy dodged Teterus's hand, doing some acrobat moves that I would _never _be able to do. He reached the shoulder blades, and Teterus roared, trying to flick Percy off. Percy fell on Teterus's shoulder, the giant flicked his head. Another bruise shined on his face, and I gasped.

Percy did a quick jump/twist, shoving his sword into the giant's shoulder. I heard some of the archers and people manning the cannons mumbling uncomfortably, trying to figure out a way to not hurt Percy. "Hold your fire!" yelled Luke, running up the cliffs.

They nodded, but still kept their arrows nocked in their bows, squinting at the small form of Percy, jumping over Teterus's head, landing on the other shoulder blade, and shoving his sword into the strong skin of the giant.

I saw him jump off Teterus, flying towards the ground. Luke bellowed over the sound of Teterus's yelps, "Fire! Fire everything!"

At once, the cannons and arrows archers fired, their ammo flying towards the giant in one large cloud. Percy was still falling towards the ground, his cloak fluttering behind him. He came closer the ground, and I was afraid he was going to crash land. He swung his legs under him, and hit the ground on his feet, the earth shaking.

Then- my heart stopped. Kronos growled, bellowing, "PERSEUS JACKSON!" He cringed. Kronos was riding a black horse towards Percy.

"YOU WILL PAY, GRANDSON! YOU WILL PAY!" he bellowed, his scythe raised up high.

Percy turned towards Kronos, his face determined, frowning.

"We'll see. We'll see," he muttered, and unsheathed his sword.

* * *

**AN: Annnnd there's the end of that chapter. Sorry it took so long to update- I've been busy with family issues, and videos that I'm making.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	29. The Deaths of Friends

**AN: Hey guys! It's new chapter day today, and I'm sitting at my dad's work office with my laptop, moodily chewing some cookies that the office supplies. His internet connection is pretty bad. I was typing this chapter earlier, but then my internet connection cut, and I had to start ALL OVER AGAIN.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**The Deaths of Friends**

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I turned to find my "master" riding angrily towards me on a black horse.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"You pledged your allegiance to me. You are on my side!" he bellowed.

"I happened to remember a certain someone that told me you should always get solid promises. I didn't swear on the Styx, now did I?" I asked, growling. Kronos mumbled something under his breath, and his eyes glowed like fire. "For this, I will kill you, Perseus Jackson!" I was playing with my luck. "Oh yeah? Let's see you try," I snapped, pushing it a little. Kronos growled and turned away, slashing down demigods as he ran.

I lost sight of him.

Something caught my attention- Thalia and Luke were holding hands, facing each other.

* * *

3-Person PoV:

"I really should've been banished from the Hunters. I'll tell Lady Artemis later," said Thalia, laughing softly.

He smiled weakly. "Isn't it sad, seeing as we needed war to bring us together?" he asked, putting a hand on her cheek. She nodded quietly, putting her head on his chest. "Luke....if anything happens to me, I want you to know that I truly, really love you, no matter what," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "So do I," he whispered, putting his head on her hair, inhaling her scent like there was no tomorrow.

They turned to the battle, hand in hand. "It makes me sad, looking at these empty faces of the deceased," whispered Thalia, sniffling. Luke nodded, squeezing Thalia's hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Thalia turned to him, putting a hand on his cheek. "I'm ready for anything, now that I'm with you," she said quietly, smiling weakly.

They unsheathed their weapons, and ran valiantly towards Kronos.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I watched as they confronted Kronos bravely. I ran towards them to help, but was pushed and shoved in the chaos. I lost sight of them, and looked around desperately.

There was a wail of pain in the air, and I ran towards the source. I saw Thalia clutching her shoulder, with blood shining through her fingers. "Thalia!" yelled Luke. My head began to get dizzy, and I shook my head, regaining control.

I rushed forward to help, and Luke nodded his thanks as he tended to Thalia.

My sword clashed against Kronos's, and a sheet of sweat entered my face. Suddenly, Kronos evaporated into mist, and disappeared. My heart froze. "Don't move!" I yelled to Thalia and Luke.

Luke wasn't listening, and he spun around, his eyebrows raised. "What?" he asked. "NO!" I bellowed, and Kronos appeared behind Luke, and stabbed his sword through Luke's torso.

"LUKE!" I yelled, and ran over to him. Kronos laughed evilly.

"Remember boy, Titans always betray each other!"

Luke looked dazed, and focused on me. He smiled weakly. "So that's how things happen, eh Perce?" he asked, laughing, gesturing at the blood on his chest. I tried not looking at the blood, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Luke," I said, bowing my head. Luke smiled. "S'not your fault, Perce. It was going to happen anyways," he said.

I shook my head. He turned to Thalia. "At least we got a day, huh?" he asked, grasping her hand. Thalia squeezed his hand, pressing it against his heart.

"You're going to go to Elysium, Luke. You will," she whispered. Luke nodded. "I'll be waiting for you, 'kay?" he said, and turned back to me.

"Percy, they need a leader," he croaked. I nodded. "I'm sure Lucas wi-" "You really are a Seaweed Brain, aren't you? Perce- they need you as a leader," he said, smiling. "Me? Luke- no, I couldn't," I said, shaking my head. Luke took the Generals badge off his chest and put it on mine.

"Relieve me, Perseus," he croaked.

"I relieve you, Luke," I whispered, bowing my head. Luke nodded, and turned to Thalia. "I love you," he whispered. She nodded, "I love you, too."

Luke looked at the sky. "Rest, at last. I'll see you guys soon, hopefully. And Perce, tell Annabeth she's a fierce warrior, and I'll miss her," he croaked. I nodded, biting my lip.

Luke disappeared, and Thalia sniffled. "We'll avenge him, don't worry," I said, looking determinedly in her eyes. She nodded, and stood up fiercely. "How 'bout we beat up ol' Grandfather, huh?" she asked, smiling. I laughed. "Gladly."

* * *

3-Person PoV:

Kronos fled back to the hill with his brothers. For some reason, they looked a bit disgruntled. "What's the matter, brothers? Sad that you haven't gotten a chance to fight? Well go on ahead, I'm not stopping you," said Kronos, confused. "Well actually, brother, when you told us that you were going to take over Olympus, this wasn't exactly what you said..." said Tynamos.

Caius nodded. "Nobody told us about Teterus. Or the slaying of the demigods," remarked Caius.

"Well, I said I was going to take over Olympus, yes, but doesn't that also cover the slaying?" asked Kronos. "No, not really," said Caius.

Kronos looked enraged. "What?! Are you once again, contradicting me?!" he bellowed. Caius and Tynamos stood side to side, their eyes determined. "Yes, brother. Yes we are. You are not the boss of us," said Tynamos. They walked towards the demigods and their leaders. "FINE! BE THAT WAY! I CAN DESTROY YOU ANY DAY!" bellowed Kronos. Tynamos and Caius looked back.

"We know you can. Why aren't you?" asked Tynamos. "And stop acting like a little kid, brother. You are a middle child," remarked Caius.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

Tynamos and Caius approached me. I readied my sword, expecting an attack. "Peace, Grandson. We just came to ask if we could give our services to the Olympic side," said Caius. "Um...okay. Just- don't kill any demigods on the Titan Army. Or our side," I mumbled uncomfortably. Tynamos and Caius saluted. "Will do, General."

They ran off, punching down monsters.

The ground shook, and Nico rose up. "Nico!" I yelled, smiling. Nico smiled back, and looked around. "Need some help?" he asked. "That would be nice, bro." He nodded, and several hundred skeletons erupted from the ground. "I've got it covered," said Nico. I nodded, and ran with Thalia, looking for Kronos.

"There!" she yelled. She pointed at Kronos, who was fiercely slashing down demigods. "Stay back!" I yelled at the demigods. They happily agreed, and Thalia and I battled our grandfather. Nico came as well. Kronos smirked. "Ah, all three of my grandchildren, eh? Ha- if you are anything like your fathers, you will be easy to destroy," he laughed, and we lashed out, fighting him angrily. So what, if our fathers didn't care about us until we were eleven, twelve, thirteen, or fourteen. We would still be our fathers' children, and that comment of his, well, it was a pride thing.

The force of Kronos's sword hitting against Thalia's was so powerful, that she flew through the air. Nico got lucky, but was hit by the flat of Kronos's blade and was winded. I could feel another sheet of sweat dawn upon me, and I angrily slashed at Kronos. "Nico! Tell the others- to lead them away- from- here!" I yelled, between vicious coughs. It was like my heart exploded, and I coughed hard, feeling something explode in my throat. I could taste blood, and I must've gotten a sore throat. "Go!" I wheezed at Nico, and he nodded, raising a fist as a sign of good luck. I collapsed on the ground, and Kronos stomped on my back, probably breaking my spine. "Agh!" I yelled in pain. Thalia looked desperately at me, yelling, "No!" He kicked my head, and I screamed. Thalia got up, and charged at Kronos, limping. But she was too slow.

Kronos swung his sword around, stabbing her in the stomach. She looked dazed, and fell. I watched her fall, and it was as if everything was in slow motion. Me reaching out towards Thalia, as she fell ever so slowly onto the grass. Kronos looked at his sword in surprise, and turned around, running.

"Thalia..." I croaked. In the distance, I heard a small boy's voice yell, "Help them!"

I blacked out.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if that was shorter than you expected, but I had to get the "I blacked out." part out there somewhere. :D And to User Hestia Ember, my reply to your review:**

Hi! I like your fanfic. I read the last olmpian 2. I cried when Luke died. He was one of my fav characters. I hope you don't kill off luke. Thuke all the way! Apologies for randomness.  
Hestia Ember

**I did not kill off Luke, he died a hero's death, okay? I hope you were happy with that part.**

**I'll get the next chapter up soon!**

**Keep reviewing,  
~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus **


	30. Was I Dead?

**AN: Hey- what's up?**

**I've been hanging out at home, trying to contact my friends, telling them that we should have a little group gathering or something. Do they listen? No, not really.**

**Anyways, I just wanted to tell you now, before I start the sequel to this story, I'm probably going to publish several short stories. The sequel will come soon, so don't worry. I want it published as much as you do, but I'm still gathering ideas. As I've said, ideas are welcome!**

**Listen to Requiem From a Dream by Howard Shore**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

**

* * *

**

**Was I Dead?**

**

* * *

  
**

Percy's PoV:

I felt something like liquid blue cookies. A young demigod was spooning nectar into my mouth. **(AN:Sorry if I got the foods wrong, I just was really lazy) **"He's awake!" hissed the demigod to another next to him. "Where am I?" I asked, dazed. The demigod came into view, and I recognized him. It was nine year-old Galen Franco, son of Apollo. "How come you're not with your siblings?" I asked, sitting up. Galen shrugged. "They told the younger ones to help with the wounded and injured," he said, wrapping a bandage around my wrist. I felt something poke my heart.

"Where's Thalia?" I demanded. Galen's expression fell, and he looked away from my eyes. "She's...gone. Disappeared. All we know, is that she's dead," he mumbled. I plopped back onto the pillow under me, despite the pain I felt in my spine. I winced, feeling my back ache. "Don't do that. You're just going to make it worse," said Galen, and he started pressing a wet sponge to my wrist. "Okay- this might sting for a few seconds," he muttered.

"I don't- agh!" I yelped. "I told you," smiled Galen.

"I have to rejoin the battle," I said, swinging my legs off the bed. "I don't think that's a very good idea," said Galen, shaking his head. "Galen, I just lost my newest best friend that used to be a traitor, and a close friend that was one of the bravest warriors I ever knew. I would never amount to anything they did. They made the _Ultimate Sacrifice, _and I intend to avenge them," I said, and ran out of the medical tent. I saw another camper being carried into the tent, the boy holding the camper's shoulders yelled, "Get this one in quick! He's losing blood fast!"

My heart fell as I ran past the wounded campers. My heart fell even more as I saw Chiron with an arrow through his leg. "Chiron!" I yelled, rushing over to him. He smiled weakly. "I'll be okay. But everyone else won't be if you don't fight. Good luck, Perseus, and may the Gods be with you," he said weakly, and he was carried away by four demigods.

* * *

I wanted to kill Kronos, though I knew that was impossible. But I wanted to destroy him, to crush his power.

I saw him killing demigods, and they were shrieking in pain, as the poison from his scythe (a.k.a sword) spread through their bodies. But then I froze, as I saw who was fighting him. Annabeth.

"No! Annabeth- don't do it!" I yelled. She spun around, and I jumped on her, just before Kronos's scythe was about to cut her leg off. "Percy? she asked, dazed. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and turned to Kronos.

"I'm going to end this, _now_. I don't care if I have to die, you've destroyed enough lives," I growled angrily. Kronos smirked. "Perhaps...I will crush your heart first," he snickered, and his eyes glowed red. "Percy! Look away!" shrieked Annabeth. It was too late.

Kronos got control of me. "You will kill the girl," he said, and I turned towards Annabeth. Her face showed true fear, and I could see her eyes pleading, begging me to get control back. I was also fighting the control, but Kronos was too strong.

"Percy....I know you can hear me- Percy, I love you! Please- remember what keeps you alive, what seperates you from everyone else!" she cried desperately. In my subconscious, I remembered my trip to Tatarus. The one that kept me anchored to this world...

Annabeth.

Kronos growled. "Your body is too pure! I cannot control this! Son of Athena- do what I commanded you!" yelled Kronos. Was he talking to- no.

Dylan materialized next to Kronos, grinning evilly. "YOU!" I bellowed. Dylan snickered, and jumped on me, pressing his palm to my right temple, again. A force field surrounded us, Kronos, Dylan, Annabeth, and I.

"AGH!!!" I yelled in anguish.

_I saw Annabeth and I sitting under a tree, laughing happily._

_Grover and I were sitting together on the field trip, where I first saw that my math teacher was a Fury._

_"You're weak...." whispered Kronos, in my head. "You're so....vunerable. It's amusing, really."_

_I was sitting with Tyson in Cabin Three, after he'd cleaned it all up._

_Kronos was attacking my mind. _

"Percy?" I could hear Annabeth calling me weakly, in my subconscious. I regained my sight for a few seconds, and I saw close friends, Charlie, Tyson, Grover, and Nico, gathering around me, and for some reason, I could've sworn I saw the ghosts of Thalia, Luke, and Clarisse. They all looked at me with expressions of sadness and horror. I wondered how they made it past the force field. Annabeth was still on the ground, and I wanted to shout to them, "Why aren't you helping her!?"

But I lost control.

Another wave of memories hit me, and I gasped in pain.

_Annabeth hugging me after the chariot races, kissing me._

_I was sitting with Grover in New Mexico, smiling, laughing about something._

_I saw my parents, when I figured out I was a demigod. I remembered having a dream, seeing them on the other side of some sort of lake, waving at me, not speaking any encouraging words. I remembered staring in marvel after them, recognizing my mother, but wondering who the man with the the same eyes as me- sea green, with black hair._

_Tyson was hugging me, that guy always knew how to make me happy._

_Grover, Annabeth, and I were on a picnic blanket, on the day of the fireworks, laughing, but sad, because Grover would have to leave soon._

_I saw Grover and Annabeth sitting in front of me, one day during my first quest, and Grover was looking at Annabeth, who was bowing her head, cracking up in laughter. _

_Annabeth and I were sitting together, holding hands, staring out into the sea._

_This was memories as defense. But defense against what?_

"You are truly evil..." I croaked. I saw the image of Kronos in my head, looking curiously at me. "You don't know what you're here for...it's not for the cause you think...I pity you. You never knew the love of anyone, not even Rhea truly loved you....maybe if you just had someone to love, or someone that loved you...you wouldn't have turned out this way. Maybe that's why you had turned out to be evil. Did you even want to be evil?" I croaked, as Kronos watched me.

He shook his head. "It's too late for me. I am truly evil. And there is no way of getting me back," he scowled. He met my eyes.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I could hear what they were talking about. It was brave of Percy to ask Kronos that, and thoughtful. Then Percy gasped- and he crawled to his knees. "I won't let you kill me-stop-Dylan- STOP- DYLAN- GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yelled and his hands were pressed to the sides of his head, and he fell back onto the floor.

His face was purple- his pupils were yellow. His face was demented.

He tried shaking Dylan off, but that kid had a strong grip on him. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" he bellowed again. Kronos laughed evilly, and nodded at Dylan, and raised his sword. "NO! PERCY- WATCH OUT!" I cried. Percy's now sea green eyes glowed, not showing his pupils- just green eyes- completely green eyes. He kicked Dylan, who landed with an "Oof!" on the ground, several yards away.

He grabbed Kronos's sword with his bare hands (wow), with an angry look on his face.

"You almost took my mother away from me, you almost took my father away some billion years ago, you took the lives of my best friends, you wounded my favorite teacher, you killed almost everything that mattered to me- I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ME," he stated angrily, and pushed Kronos and his sword back. He stalked towards Kronos with his new sword in his hand.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

I heard Luke speak up as I stomped towards Kronos.

_"Perce, don't kill him out of anger or hate. If you do, you're just as heartless as he is," _he said, quietly.

"He killed you- he used you! How can you be protecting him!?" I exclaimed.

_"I know, but like you said- if he was just loved, he wouldn't be this way. It's not all his fault, 'kay?" _he said.

"What should I do?" I asked, worried.

_"Put him back to Tatarus wait- Percy! Watch out!" _he yelled.

A blinding pain in my chest, burning my soul. I saw a blade stuck through my chest.

Was I dead?

* * *

**AN: Now, now. Don't get mad at me just yet. The next chapter will be soo much better. Don't get mad at me quite yet- remember, we've got a few more chapters to go. ;)**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	31. Invulnerable, but Not Indestructible

**AN: Hey guys! **

***ducks imaginary bullets, bombs, sticks, stones, etc.)**

**I hope you didn't get _too _mad about the "Was I dead?" part.**

**Don't worry, this'll make everything better.**

**Listen *dodges another stick* to Let Me Sign by *dodges a stone* Robert Pattinson for this section. When it comes to change to a new song, *ducks a duck ;)* I'll tell you!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

***dodges a potato* Seriously?!?! You're kidding me!**

* * *

**Invulnerable, but Not Indestructible**

3 Person PoV:

_She was standing there by the broken tree...  
_

Percy was unconscious, as Radcliff from Apollo's Cabin injected nectar into his body. Annabeth's eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying the whole time.

_Her hands are all twisted, she's pointing at me..._

Blood was pouring out of Percy's bare torso, as Annabeth put her hand on his forehead, running her fingers through his hair every now and then.

_I was damned by light comin' out of her eyes, she spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky..._

He began to twitch and Annabeth looked worriedly at Radcliff. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, her voice cracking.

_She said walk on over here, to the bitter shade, I will wrap you in my arms, and you'll know you've been saved..._

Percy's hand moved to Annabeth's and she gripped it tightly, his eyes still clamped shut.

_Let me sign, let me sign._

_

* * *

_

**(AN: Listen to Requiem From a Dream by Clint Mansell. I know I've used this song before, but it's...well...._epic._)**

Percy's PoV:

I woke up, dazed, feeling a warm hand around mine. "Annabeth?" I croaked. She came into view, and I saw her beautiful gray eyes staring into mine. "Don't scare me like that, Seaweed Brain. I thought you were going to die," she whispered. "I thought so, too."

I swung my legs off the bed.

"I've got a war to fight," I said, getting up. Annabeth put her warm hands on my cheeks. "Don't die out there, Seaweed Brain. I want to see you again," she whispered. I nodded. "I'll try," I said, kissing her softly on the lips, and I ran out of the medical tent. (Deja vu, anyone?)

I unsheathed my sword, running back into the battle, and turned back, to see Annabeth watching me, her fingers touching her lips, her expression dazed. I blew a kiss to her, and turned back just in time to slash down a dracanae.

Apollo children that were too young to fight were carrying the wounded to the medical tents, and sometimes I wondered if they were also carrying the demigods that weren't on our side to the medical tents. I saw the battered form of Nico running through the fray, limping, and ran over to him. "D'you need some help, 'cuz?" I asked, putting my arm under his shoulder. He nodded, and coughed out blood. "I'll pretend I didn't see that, 'kay?" I asked, grossed out. "Sorry," he said, wiping his mouth his good arm.

"It's cool," I said, hauling him towards the medical tents. "I'll take it from here," said Sally, an eight year old girl, from Apollo's cabin. "Okay, if you say so," I said, smiling.

* * *

**(AN: Listen to Never Say Never by the Fray)**

I rushed back into the battle, and heard a pained scream.

I whipped around, to find Annabeth on the ground, clutching her stomach. "ANNABETH!" I yelled, and she collapsed. "No!" I yelled, and scooped her up into my arms. Her fingers glistened red, but I tried not to focus on the blood. "Don't leave me," I sniffed, clutching her closer. Her face looked peaceful, and I broke out into a sprint, desperately getting her to Radcliff and Galen.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Galen, as Radcliff helped me set her onto the bed. "Stomach- I think she was stabbed," I panted. Radcliff pulled her shirt up, no higher than her belly button. **(AN: Sorry, I just had to put that there, just trying not to make this fic inappropriate) **I felt sick.

There was a gash on her stomach, a faint, sickly green. "That looks bad. I'll get the nectar," said Galen. "Hurry! It might get infected if we don't treat it soon," commanded Radcliff.

I stood next to her bed, just like she did for me. I held her hand, pressing it to my lips, as Galen and Radcliff hurriedly treated the wound. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled weakly at me.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth..." I whispered, holding her hand tighter. She looked into my eyes, stroking my cheek with her free hand. I felt the scars on my face tingle every time she ran over them with her thumb. "I should've been there," I whispered, pressing my lips to her hand. "It's not your fault, Percy," she said, "Stop apologizing," and laughed.

"If I hadn't come here, you wouldn't be hurt," I whispered, "It's all my fault." She shook her head. "I want you here, Seaweed Brain," she said, resorting back to my nickname. "I can't be here," I croaked. Her eyes widened.

"Are you saying...you don't want me anymore?" she asked incredulously. "You can't leave me, Percy! I-I-you-you can't- I-I-I won't let you!" she stuttered. I bent over to kiss her forehead.

"Of course not. Where else am I going to go?" I asked, stroking her long, beautiful, blond hair. "Oh-oh-okay...but- y-you can't say things like that- to me- ever," she stammered. I smiled.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I was relieved. He wasn't leaving me.

I stared into his deep sea green eyes, as if I was drowning into them.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

"I have to go back to fight. Please, promise me you'll stay out of trouble," I asked. She smiled weakly. "I don't go to trouble, trouble finds me," she remarked.

"Stay safe, Seaweed Brain," she croaked, and I nodded, and walked out of the tent.

The battle was still raging on. After seventeen hours, we were still fighting, not necessarily strong, but we held. Kronos was still fighting demigods, one wave after another. He met my eyes, and smirked.

Evilly.

That's when I realized, (and this might not make any sense) he and I, we were merely invulnerable, not indestructible.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this was shorter, and different than you expected. I just saw this in my head, and had to get it on here. Like I said in previous chapters, only 2-6 more chapters to go.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

**PS: SpellChecker is a writer's best friend :D**


	32. Angels

**AN: Hey guys! I'm like- really bored and hungry right now....you probably don't care, but you know....I like to keep things Facebook. *Inside joke....kinda with myself ;)* Anyways, I've been thinking of new plots for some new stories, and they will most likely be published before the sequel. For this story, at the end, I will put a little page telling you that there is a sequel posted. If you've got me on your Alerts list, then you will probably find it there. Happy endings come with egg rolls! :D - Robot Chicken, my friend and I were watching it last night.**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

* * *

**Angels**

**

* * *

**

Percy's PoV:

I stalked towards Kronos. "Ahh....you've come back for more, haven't you?" he sneered. I ripped a sword out of a dracanae's body, giving me another sword. "You won't be killing anyone else, today," I growled. Kronos pulled his scythe and sword out of a demigod's chest, and I felt my heart struck by a needle. The deaths were hurting my head, confusing me.

"What makes you say that?" smiled Kronos.

"You will be destroyed today," I scowled, turning my swords to a backwards grip. **(AN: FYI, if you don't know what a backwards grip is, you know how people hold their swords with the blade up? Well, a backwards grip is where the blade is behind the person, with the grip facing upward, and the blade facing downward. Sorry if that didn't make any sense.)**"You foolish demigod! I have captured the Gods, and their power is now mine! I am indestructible." I shook my head, remembering the thoughts in my head earlier. "You are invulnerable, not indestructible," I scowled. His eyebrows raised in confusion, but went back down as quickly.

"Your foolish mind tricks don't faze me, demigod! I have the power of Zeus, Hades, all of the gods! Including your precious father," he sneered, pointing to an orb on his chest. My jaw dropped as I recognized the battered faces of the gods, their eyes pleading, begging me to release them. I ran towards Kronos, when suddenly, Galen jumped on him. "Galen! What are you-" Galen ripped the orb out of Kronos's chest, and he wailed in pain.

He tried handing the orb to me, but Kronos's flailing arms knocked it into the air. My heart stopped. If that orb crashed...the gods would die. I ran towards it, sliding on the grass, barely catching it.

Galen gave me a thumbs-up, then ran away, hoping to escape. He was too slow. Kronos turned on him, hitting him with a bolt of electricity. "No!" I yelled, as Galen fell on the ground. "Galen!" I screamed, as Kronos laughed. "You said I wouldn't kill anyone else," he said. "He's not dead... he can't be dead," I whispered.

Kronos tried hitting me with the lightning, seeing me preoccupied. I quickly flipped one of the swords to my sheath, holding the orb firmly in my right hand, holding a sword with my left. I desperately attempted blocking the lighting with Deathshaker. It worked, and the lighting bounced back to Kronos. He rubbed his chest where the lighting struck him, and it gave me some time to create a double sheath. I quickly formed a new sheath for my other sword, creating an X, strapping it to my back, leaving only the orb in my hands. I would just have to do without them. Kronos was still rubbing his chest and I held the orb up to my face, speaking the gods.

"Okay, I'm going to have to try saving you guys without any swords in my hands. If I drop you, I'm dropping you very lightly, okay? I might have my hands full," I said, hoping they heard me. They nodded, and Zeus stood. "You are a brave hero, Perseus. If only your father could see you now," he said, raising his hand as blessing. "What? What's wrong with my father, Lord Zeus?" I asked, remembering my manners. "He's unconscious. I have to say....he fought bravely against Oceanus," said Zeus, gesturing at my father, who was slumped against the wall. Apollo stood at Zeus's side. "He will be fine. I treated him with my best healing procedures. He should be fine, for now," he said, dusting his hands off. The other gods joined them. "We will give you some of the powers that he has. We cannot grant you all of them, seeing as he took away most of them. Use them well," said Zeus, and he and the other gods raised their hands, palms facing towards me. I felt something powerful being pushed over me, and I felt stronger, and less tired.

"Now go, Perseus Jackson. You have a Titan to fight," said Zeus, gesturing at Kronos.

I nodded, turning to the Titan. He had recovered, scowling at me. "You will pay for that, Perseus." I shrugged, feeling confident. "Whatever," I said, like a prissy teenager. Kronos blasted another bolt of electricity at me, seeing that I had no sword to block it. I braced myself, hoping my hands could stop it. They did. I tried forcing it back to Kronos, but he kept pressing it on me, using up some of my strength. "Agh!" I yelled. "Hold, Percy! Hold!" yelled a voice inside the orb. I pressed the electricity forward, hoping that I wasn't the only one that was felt the pressure. I saw Kronos's face gleam with sweat, and I was satisfied. Letting go of the electricity, I jumped out of the way.

Annabeth started running this way.

"Keep this safe!" I yelled, and threw the orb at her. She caught it, dazed, and ran to the command tent. I unsheathed my swords, putting them back in a backwards grip, and ran towards Kronos. He quickly got out his scythe, and crashed it against my sword. I could feel my arm vibrate under the impact, and I shook it off, preparing for another blow. "Ow," I muttered. I dodged, lunged, dodged, parried, lunged, and it was like a dance, always moving. Soon, I got tired. My muscles ached, I felt myself move like a slug, barely able to lift my sword. Kronos, however, was still going strong.

"Give up, fool! You'll never defeat me!" growled Kronos. "It's worth a try," I growled back, as he held me in a sword lock. At one point, I felt sick. I felt like I was having a fever, and Kronos sensed weakness, and kicked my legs, making me fall. I tried holding myself up with my arms, but I couldn't.

Collapsing, I lay on my stomach, feeling on the verge of death. Trust me, I know what that feels like. "Weak...vulnerable...you are weak, Perseus Jackson!" he kicked my head, and I felt like my jaw dislocated. I knew now how Nico felt. I coughed up blood, tasting iron and salt in my mouth. Don't ask me how I know what iron taste like, 'kay?

I weakly got on my arms, pushing myself to the limit.

"It's not worth it, is it? It's not worth dying, not knowing that your precious little army and father are going to die anyways, right?" asked Kronos, and I could hear the nasty sneer in his voice. He kicked me in the stomach, and I felt more blood coming out of my mouth. I coughed violently, feeling my throat vibrate, and it burned.

_If this is dying, at least its better than what others have gone through...I think._

_Probably not._

"Stop!" I croaked, my voice breaking. Stop wasn't begging, was it? I wasn't going to die, begging to the Titan. I sat up, and was pushed right down by the Titan's foot.

"Agh!" I cried. "Percy!" I saw Annabeth running towards me. "No...go! Go back!" I whispered hoarsely. "No! I can't leave you!" she cried. "Go back! Annabeth- if you love me, go back!" I cried. She bit her lip, a tear streaming out of her eyes. "I love you, Percy!" she whispered, and completely disobeyed me. She ran towards the Titan, knife raised. "Annabeth! NO!" I yelled, and it hurt my throat. Kronos turned toward Annabeth, sneering, and raised his hand to electrocute her. I got to my feet, despite the pain, and jumped in front of her, blocking. "PERCY!" she cried, as I felt the electricity pulsing through me. It hurt, a lot. "Annabeth- go! Please," I whispered, and she bit her lip, kissed me, and ran.

"You won't kill anyone else, but me!" I growled at Kronos. I pushed forward, the electricity still being forced against me. I moved the electricity to my hands, and pressed forward, and the Titan looked surprised. With one last push, I flew backwards, and the electricity moved inside Kronos. His chest began to glow, and he reached forward, attempting to grab me.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PERSEUS! YOU WILL PAY!" he yelled. He vanished in a blue wisp, and all that was left was his cloak and scythe. Through my blurry vision, I saw Annabeth running, once again, towards me. And I know that this might sound corny- but she kind of looked like an _angel_.

I collapsed, the air being knocked out of me.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

__

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

_

* * *

_

**AN: I will try my very hardest to make the final chapter everything you Percabeth lovers want! I hope I haven't disappointed you!**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	33. Dancing in the Moonlight

**AN: This is probably going to be the longest Author's Note in this story. ;) **

**Okay, here is (I think) the final chapter of The Ultimate Sacrifices Hurts the Most. It's been nice hearing the reviews from you guys, and I hope you'll enjoy my other stories that I will be posting up soon. Due to the long summer, I will have a lot of time in my hands, so I can _almost _guarantee that the sequel to this story will be published sometime later. But while I gather my ideas that have been scrawled on random pieces of paper (and a few napkins), I will be publishing the one shots, and the short stories. Those will mostly be centered on Percabeth, so I know that you Percabeth lovers will be joining me again soon.**

******I have to say that this has been my most successful story yet, and I want to thank all of you for reviewing and staying with this story until the very end. I can honestly say that as I was writing this Author's Note, a few tears came out of my eyes****. Thank you all SO much for staying with my story!!!**

**I think I'm going to start crying again, so on that note, enjoy the last chapter, and once again, thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

**Thanks a Honey Bunches of Oats,**

**Yours truly,**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**

**

* * *

**

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

**

* * *

**

Percy's PoV:

I woke up, dazed. Annabeth was sitting beside my bed, again, smiling. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. I thought I told you not to scare me like that," she whispered, stroking my cheek. "Um…it wasn't in my control?" I answered stupidly. Her grin widened, and she kissed me on the cheek. "I thought I was going to lose you. You've lost a lot of blood, Seaweed Brain," she whispered. "I got through it, didn't I?" I asked, looking into her beautiful gray eyes. She nodded. "As always," she whispered.

I smiled, and got up. "Am I good to go, Doc?" I asked Radcliff. He smirked. "Yep."

I nodded my thanks, and Annabeth and I left, hand in hand. "So…how long have I been out?" I asked, as we walked out of the medical tent. "Oh, long enough. I'll say about- eight hours, max," she said, looking at all of the campers that lived. "We did it," I sighed. "_You _did it, Seaweed Brain. The hero again. My boyfriend is a hero," she whispered, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.

"Well, my girlfriend is a lifesaver," I whispered back. "I don't want to be a candy," she remarked. I lightly kissed her hair. "You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" She nodded. "I'm just playing with you, love," she said, squeezing my hand.

Grover trotted up to us, smiling. "Hey, G-man!" I said, giving him a pat on the back. "Hey Percy, Annabeth," he said.

We walked with him for a few minutes, talking about the fight, laughing when it was welcomed. It felt nice to laugh, after a few days of death, and sadness. I remembered something. "Hey…did they find Dylan?" I asked, worrying about the mind killer being on the loose. "Yeah, Athena's having a word with him," said Grover. Annabeth shivered. "I'm ashamed to have him as a brother. He messed with my boyfriend," she said, leaning into me. Grover smiled. "That reminds me, I need to find Juniper," he said, looking at Annabeth, who was snuggling into my chest.

"Look no further, goat boy. It looks like she's been looking for you," I said, seeing Juniper run towards Grover. "Juniper!" Grover cried. She smiled, and they hugged. "Hi Percy, hi Annabeth," she said, hugging Annabeth and I. "Hey, Juniper. How're you?" I asked. "Oh, I'm fine. I've been helping the tree spirits get back into their trees. They've never been away from their trees for so long," she said, shaking her head. "Well, at least they're fine now," said Grover.

Juniper nodded, and jumped. "Oh yeah, the Gods are calling everyone in the army to a meeting," she said. "Right now?" asked Grover. "Um…we've got about 30 minutes to get there," she said. "Heck, let's just go there right now," said Grover, and we nodded, going to a massive tent in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

Juniper and Grover waved goodbye to us, after Juniper told us that we had special seats near the Gods. We waved back, and walked towards the Gods.

Aphrodite waved at us. "Hi Annabeth! Hi Percy! Your seats are over there," she squealed, pointing to seats a few chairs down. We nodded, and took our places. "I wonder what this is about," I said, as the rest of the army filed in. She nodded. "They probably want to honor the dead, or something," she muttered. The Gods took their places.

Zeus was in the middle.

"Hello, Olympian Army! We are grateful for your courageous effort to save Olympus! We honor you for that."

Apollo cleared his throat.

"Oh yes, Lord Apollo will be announcing the deaths of the people who's names we could find. They all died like heroes, and their names will be spoken throughout history!" he said. Apollo stood, and read about three hundred names. We didn't complain about the time, though. It would be bad if we Apollo sat down, and we clapped. "My father, Lord Zeus will now announce the names of the heroes that did great things during the battle," he said.

Lord Zeus stood, and a few demigods sat up straighter.

"First off, we'd like to thank Charlie Beckendorf..." started Zeus. He mentioned about fifty names, acknowledging what they did. Everyone called walked up to Lady Artemis, who was giving awards/badges. At last, he came to Annabeth's name.

"To Annabeth Chase, for being a loyal friend, and for saving everyones' behind, at least once," he said, smiling.

Annabeth smiled brightly at me, squeezed my hand quickly, and walked up to Artemis.

Zeus cleared his throat, and Poseidon sat up straighter.

"Last, but not least, Perseus Jackson, for destroying the Titan Lord, giving up his life for the army, serving under the control of the Titan Lord for the army, and saving the Olympian Gods from a death that not even Lord Hades could save. He is a true hero, and he will be remembered throughout history!" smiled Zeus, and I stood up, walking to Artemis.

She held out a badge with a laurel and all of the gods' symbols on it. She pinned it to my shirt, and saluted. I saluted back, smiling. We returned to our seats, with Annabeth holding my hand. "I knew you could do it, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

Ladies Hera and Aphrodite stood. "Um....Ladies Hera and Aphrodite will be announcing an event," said Zeus uncomfortably. He sat down nervously, and forced a fake smile.

Aphrodite squealed.

"To celebrate our victory, we will be holding a dance!" she smiled. "Y'know...I was going to say something more grand, Aphrodite," muttered Hera out of the corner of her mouth. "Oh. Whoops," said Aphrodite, still grinning.

"Well, like Aphrodite said, we will be holding a dance, or ball, to celebrate the victory of the Olympian Army, tonight, at 7 o'clock sharp. Dress nicely," said Hera.

She attempted to sit Aphrodite down, but Aphrodite squealed, "Remember to get a dat-" and Hera clamped her hand over Aprhodite's mouth.

"Have a nice day," said Hera, hurriedly.

I leaned over to Annabeth. "Do you want to come with me to the dance?" I asked. Annabeth smiled. "You know I'd go with you anyways." That was a yes. _I think. _

Zeus stood. "Um...I think that concludes our meeting. Your Olympian parent will escort you to their domain to, oh, talk," said Zeus.

His voice sounded somber, but then I remembered- he had no children. He stared moodily at Hades and Poseidon, and I felt bad for him. Everybody was walking towards their parent- I walked towards Poseidon. "Dad- what's Zeus going to do?" I asked. Poseidon considered his brother.

"Should he come with us?" he asked. "Oh, I don't know. If he wants to," I said, looking at Zeus. "Okay, I'll ask him." Poseidon walked towards his brother. Zeus raised his eyebrows as Poseidon talked to him, and smiled thankfully. "He's coming with us," said Poseidon, smiling.

* * *

He snapped his fingers, and we were at his underwater palace. It was even more beautiful than I remembered. Zeus gaped. "Wow...I haven't been here in a while, brother," said Zeus. Poseidon smiled. "You don't know what you're missing, brother."

He led us to a lounge. We sat down. Posiedon smirked at me. "What?" I asked. "You'd better tell your mother about the dance," he laughed. Zeus chuckled. "No!" I whined. "She's going to be a nag about it! Every five minutes, she's going to ask me if I still have the tux!"

The brothers laughed. "I was going to tell her anyways, so why not you?" Poseidon asked. "Ugh....fine," I said. "You can Iris-Message her. Here," said Zeus, flipping a drachma at me. I caught it and went to the spring in the corner of the room.

"Show me Sally Jackson," I said, and I saw my mom.

She was in the apartment, eating some pizza. "Hey, mom," I said. She jumped, and looked at me. "Oh! Percy- you're alive!" she cried. "Yeah- I guess I am," I said.

"It's so nice to see you, honey! Did you need to talk about something?" she asked, her motherly instincts rushing forward.

"Well, Poseidon demanded that I tell you....the Gods are throwing a dance," I said, looking at my shoes. She grinned. "You need a tux, Mister." "Mom!" I whined. "Nuh-uh-uh! You _will _wear a tux, or else," she laughed.

"Ugh...fine," I muttered, knowing I would never win this argument. "Tell Poseidon that we should pick a tux immediately. Ask him if I should take you, or he if will," she said, smiling. I nodded, said goodbye, and cut off the message.

I walked back to Poseidon. "What did she say?" "She got into a huge frenzy about it, and then asked if you wanted to bring me to pick the tux, or if you wanted her to bring me," I mumbled. Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other, smiling. "Oh no...what are you going to do to me?" I asked, suddenly afraid. "We're going to bring you to a tux store," snickered Zeus.

"Oh no."

* * *

I could've sworn they spent hours looking at tuxedos.

Zeus took out a cell phone, and called someone, with a suspicious look in his face. "Who're you calling?" Poseidon asked. "I'll tell you late- Oh hello, Aphrodite. Why are you with Athena?" he asked. Zeus nodded a few times. "Okay- aww, that's nice. Okay, we'll get that then. And he needs to get the- okay. Okay, we're on it," said Zeus.

I had a bad feeling about this.

He whispered something in my dad's ear, and he jumped. "Well then, we'd better hurry, yes?" asked Poseidon. Zeus nodded, and looked at a tux. "Okay, this looks good." It was just a regular tuxedo with a black tie. They put it on me, and smiled. "Okay, that's good. Let's buy it so we can get out of here." Zeus quickly paid for it, and then took me outside.

"Now, I suppose you're going with Annabeth, right?" asked Zeus. "Um...yeah," I muttered dumbly. "Well then you need to pick out a present," stated Poseidon. "Oh. I think...I have an idea," I mumbled.

I remembered a time where I was hanging out with Annabeth in Olympus. We were just chillin', and were walking through a small little store, which Annabeth described as "cute". She had pointed out a beautiful owl necklace, and her eyes longed for it. The price was too much, and we walked out of the store, and I could tell Annabeth had felt crestfallen.

"We need to go to a store in Olympus. I remember something she wanted," I said. Poseidon and Zeus nodded. "Then let us go. We only have three more hours, you know," said Poseidon.

We teleported (I don't understand how gods do that) to Olympus, and Poseidon and Zeus left me alone to get the necklace. My father had given me a little "gift" a long time ago, but after Annabeth and I went to the shop. He'd given me several thousand drachmas.

* * *

I rushed into the store, almost demanding the store owner's attention. "Oh, hello. How can I help you?" asked the owner.

"Hi, uh, do you still have the owl necklace?" I asked. The owner nodded. "The one blessed by Athena? Yes. Here..." said the owner, looking around in the store. "Ah...here! This one was blessed by Athena herself. Very valuable, very pretty. It's going to be very expensive, boy," said the owner. "How much?" I asked.

"Fifteen thousand drachmas, boy. I doubt you've got that much on you," growled the owner. I pulled out a large sack of drachmas. "I've got that much...but how long will it take if you engrave something on it?" I asked. The owner smiled. "It depends on how many letters and what font. It'll cost you twenty extra," said the owner. "Okay...I've got that much. Um...can you engrave 'I love you' on the branch?" I asked. The owner nodded. "I'll get right to it," he said.

As he went to the back of his shop to engrave it, I walked around the small store. He should really have more customers. The things he sold- they were pretty cool. Like bronze little statues of the gods, some beautiful laurels, swords with wise engravings on them, and pretty much everything.

Twenty minutes later, the owner came out from the back. "You have some cool things. You should have more customers," I said, examining a necklace with a lightning bolt on it. The owner shrugged. "If people want to come, they'll come. Whatever the Fates want for me, is what I'll get," said the owner. Hm, honest man.

"D'you want a box for that?" asked the owner. "Um, yes please," I said. As I took my bag of drachmas out, he studied my face. "You're....you're Perseus Jackson, aren't you?" asked the owner, his eyes wide. I nodded, still looking at my drachmas. "Well then, put the drachmas away! A hero of Olympus should never-" I cut him off. "No, I'll pay like an honest man. I don't want to be different than any other demigod," I said, and put the drachmas on his counter, walking away.

* * *

Poseidon took me to the palace to get changed. I saw dozens of male demigods there, so the girls must've had their own changing room.

I put the tux on, and I had to say, I looked pretty good.

Zeus and Poseidon studied me, occasionally straightening my necktie. Zeus took out his cell phone, and called someone. "Hello, Aphrodite- yes...yeah, the hair. Uh-huh. Okay...five minutes? Gotcha," said Zeus, and hung up. "What was that?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't tell me anyways.

"Oh, Aphrodite is coming." "To do what?" No answer.

Five minutes later, Aphrodite came. "Hello! Ah...Percy, your hair," she sighed, and started messing with my hair. She made it kind of messy- even I liked it.

"She's going to think you look pretty hot," said Aphrodite, smiling.

I nodded dumbly. She checked her watch. "You have an hour. I hope you remember how to dance," she smirked, and departed. "Do you?" asked Poseidon.

"I think," I murmured.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, all of the guys left to get their dates.

Zeus and Poseidon winked at me, wishing me good luck. See, Aphrodite and Hera had this all set up, with all the girls in their parent's house-thingies. Like, Aphrodite had one, Ares had one, Athena had one, etc. I walked to the Athena house-thingie, fidgeting every once in a while. I messed up my hair, just like Aphrodite wanted, and knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it, smiling.

"Hey," I said, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, and we walked arm in arm towards the main building.

The music was already playing, it was some kind of slow music. "Good thing you remembered how to dance, Seaweed Brain. I forgot," she whispered. "I can tell. I think you've stepped on my feet at least three times already in five minutes," I smiled, and she laughed. We danced in silence for another few minutes, and then something came up in my mind.

"Annabeth...how did you know I could be good? How did you know that I would come back?" I asked, holding her tighter. "It like you, Seaweed Brain. You always manage to come back, no matter how far you're pushed," she whispered. "I'm a human boomerang," I muttered. She smiled. "Yes you are. But don't bounce off of me," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Annabeth....I have something for you," I whispered. She looked surprised. "Oh...I didn't get anything for you..." she mumbled, looking at her feet. "You didn't need to. You gave me you. But anyways- here," I said, fishing the box out of my pocket. "Close your eyes," I mumbled, as I took the necklace out, and put it around her neck. The cool metal caused her to shiver, and I whispered, "Okay, you can look now." We danced next to a mirror, and she looked at her neck.

"Oh my Gods, Percy....you didn't," she gasped, touching the necklace. I smiled. "I did," I whispered. She looked at me with her beautiful gray eyes. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Like you," I mumbled, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. "I love you," she whispered. I nodded. "Read the necklace," I said. She lifted it to the light, to the the tiny cursive writing:

_I love you more than anything._

_Apparently the guy added more, _I thought.

"Oh, Percy!" she cried, kissing me. "I love you, Wise Girl," I mumbled against her lips.

We enjoyed the rest of the dance, saying hello to fellow camp members, occaisonally seeing Grover and Juniper dance their feet/hooves off. We neared the DJ, who smiled at us. "Want to recommend a song?" he asked. I leaned over to whisper in his ear the song that had gotten Annabeth and I together.

The DJ nodded, grinning.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she recognized the song. "Lucky...." she whispered, her jaw dropping. I smiled, and held her tighter, as we shuffled aimlessly around the dancefloor.

After the song had ended, I whispered, "Want to take a break, Wise Girl?" She nodded gratefully, looking at the high heels Aphrodite forced her to wear.

* * *

We sat down at a round table, right when Hera said to take our seats at the tables for dinner. Wow. Coinkydink. We were joined by Grover and Juniper, Silena and Charlie, and Radcliff and Alyss Meriweather. We talked and talked, the girls having their own conversations, while the dudes were talking about some other things.

Dinner came about 10 minutes later, and it looked pretty good.

* * *

**(AN: I'm a fan of Italiano, so I just felt like putting this here.)**

Bowls of pasta, calamari, and other good stuff were piled onto our table. I could've sworn Grover looked a pound fatter. Annabeth and I finished before the others, and we left the table.

"D'you wanna go for a walk?" I asked, her arm intwined with mine. She nodded. "I need to work this off," she smiled, patting her stomach.

She winced, remembering the wound on her stomach. "Whoops," she groaned. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, and shook it off. We walked through the gardens at Olympus, and I knelt down to pick a beautiful white flower, giving it to Annabeth. She smiled, and kissed me softly. "I guess the war is over, huh? Maybe we can live normal lives," I said, looking at the flowers. "You know we could never live normal lives, Seaweed Brain. We're demigods, destined not to have normal lives. But it would be nice, just to try," she said, hugging my arm. I nodded.

"Maybe...go to college, get a house, have a family...just relax. No monsters, no Kronos, just our lives in front of us," she whispered, wistfully. "I know..." I considered it. "It could be possible," I said.

She nodded, "That would be nice."

I looked up at the stars. "It seems so...quick. It felt like yesterday, I was twelve, learning that I was a demigod, and here I am, sixteen," I whispered. "I know. It's like I was seven just yesterday," she said. "Oh...so what are you doing this summer?" I asked. "Oh, I might stay here or at camp for a little while. I'm not ready to go back to my dad just yet," she said, her mind elsewhere. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Um...y'know, if you need a place to stay... you could come to my place. I'm sure my mom or Paul won't mind," I said. Her eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked, smiling. "Yeah, totally. They'd be fine with it," I said. "Oh my gods, Percy! Thanks!" she said, hugging me. "Anything for you," I muttered.

We walked to the memorial part of the gardens, where all of the dead from the war were buried. The bodies that disappeared still had a grave, but buried underneath was not their body, but their magic item that their parents gave them. On top of the soil was an item of the parent's choice. We walked to Thalia and Luke's grave (seperate), and Annabeth knelt next to them. "I'm sorry," I whispered, hugging her. "They were my first real friends. They took care of me, and now they're gone," she whispered weakly. "I'll be here," I whispered. She nodded, and cried softly onto my chest. I looked sadly at the graves. Thalia's grave had a moonlace plant on top of it. Luke's had a sword with snakes wrapped around it, something like a cadeus.

"They were always there for me...but now...they're gone," she whispered sadly. "I'll be there for you," I said, kissing the top of her head. "Don't ever leave me," she whispered, putting a hand on my cheek. I nodded. "Of course I won't," I whispered.

We heard the music come on again, a soft, beautiful tune, and Annabeth and I danced again, in the garden, her head resting on my shoulder again. The moon's light shined on us, and we danced slowly, never wanting this to end. I saw the silver ghosts of Thalia and Luke, hand in hand, smiling at us, waving. She was wearing a long, silver, flowing dress, and he was in a tuxedo.. "Thank you," I mouthed at them. Luke nodded, and Thalia blew a kiss, and they faced each other, starting to dance. At one point, they kissed deeply, and I smiled, returning my attention back to Annabeth. Her eyes were closed, and her face looked peaceful in the moonlight. It looked like her blond hair glowed silver, in a mystical, magical.

* * *

Thuke's PoV (Thalia/Luke's):

We were watching them dance happily in the garden. A silvery aura wrapped around Percy and Annabeth, making them shine. Her face looked more calm than we'd ever seen it before as she snuggled against his chest, feeling safe.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

All was well. _For now._

_

* * *

_

**_The End._**

**_

* * *

_**

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading this final chapter!**

**I think I'm going to need another tissue... I'll see you guys soon.**

**Thanks a Honey Bunches of Oats,**

**Yours Truly,**

**~Thalia, Daughter of Zeus**


	34. Index

**AN: Hey guys! This is for _new _readers, so if you've already read this story, you don't _really _need to read this. This is an index for the whole story, covering each chapter, giving a somewhat "brief" summary of each chapter.**

**Oh, and the sequel to this story _has _been posted, but I'm still trying to iron out the problems to the plot. So please don't think badly of me....**

**Thanks,  
~Eclipse of Athena**

* * *

**Chapter One- "It Would've Gone Fine if the Clumsy Kid Wasn't Here"  
Preview: ..._Zeus- but- it didn't sound like him. It sounded different than when I heard him two winters ago. I looked closer- it didn't look like Zeus either. His nose was slightly deformed. Poseidon's hair was brown. Athena's eyes were blue._**

Percy and the other demigods are having a council, when suddenly, a fake Iris-Message of the gods appear. Apparently, it was a distraction, and camp was attacked. They set up defense, and Percy had a wonderful plan, until Grover ruins it. The REAL Apollo saves the day by zooming down in a large red plane, to help the campers escape.

**Chapter Two- "Turns Out I'm Weak in the Sky"  
Preview: _She showed me a lot of neat stuff, while I was being careful not to touch her hand again._**

On the plane, Percy sits with Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth notices that Percy looks sick, and he says he just needs a cup of water. He returns back to his somewhat healthy self, asks if she had found something useful from Daedalus's laptop, and accidentally brushes her arm. They both turn bright red, and Percy is careful not to touch her again.

**Chapter Three- "I Meet the Very Unhelpful Ghost of Power"  
Preview: ..._bitterly. Hercules nodded. Apparently he didn't get it. "What good will I do if I don't come out? Is it worth it?" I asked, in the same tone. "I guess," said Hercules. I wanted to punch this guy in the face. Then I remembered that he was a GHOST._**

Nico takes Percy to Elysium in the Underworld to meet Hercules, the self-appointed Ghost of Power. Hercules tells him a "secret" to getting power. He tells him to go into Tatarus, and successfully come back out. Hercules says that he will have a better chance of making it out than others, because he is the center of the Great Prophecy. Percy gets annoyed with Hercules, saying he is very unhelpful. Nico takes Percy to Tatarus, telling him that he must focus on a person, a person he holds dear to his heart, to come out alive. He gives him a mirror, saying that the person he must focus on will be in the mirror. Percy goes into Tatarus.

**Chapter Four- "I Step Into a Pit, A Very Painful Step"  
Preview: _"Soo....who was your anchor?" asked Nico. "What anchor?" "The anchor holding you to the mortal world," he said. I felt my face turning red. "I'm not telling you unless you absolutely have to know," I mumbled. Nico smirked. "Ahh......Jackson, I'm gonna keep guess until I get it right," he snickered._**

Percy is in Tatarus. He uses the mirror that Nico gave him, and sees flashes of his loved ones in the mirror, slowing until he came to Annabeth. Annabeth gives him some motivation, and her mirror self tells him that she loves him, although he knows that it might not be true, seeing as it was her mirror form. He gets out safely, and returns to Olympus, though he looks quite different.

**Chapter Five- "We Just Want to Have Fun, Is There a Problem?"  
Preview: _Apollo spoke up. "So, Hera and Aphrodite have volunteered to be their wedding planners," Apollo snickered._**

Percy arrives at Olympus. Annabeth asks him why he looks different, and Percy avoids the question, and stands with his fellow campers in front of the Olympians. They tell him that the dark times are coming, and they must use every ounce of joy until it's too late. They show him a video of Paul proposing to his mother, and Percy asks why they did. The Olympians tell him that Hera and Aphrodite have volunteered to be his mom's wedding planners, so that the wedding is fun. Percy agrees, with his condition: His mom doesn't have to agree to ANYTHING.

**Chapter Six- "I Get Told the Whole Story"  
Preview:_ I felt myself fall, sprawled on the ground from exhaustion. In my subconscious, I felt myself crying, now knowing why they had kept this a secret from me all this time. They thought I had enough to worry about, but it would've been better if they told me earlier, so that I would just forget._**

Percy is told to report to Chiron, who brings him to the Prophecy Hall. Chiron gives him a piece of parchment, which shows him a vision. It shows him his loved ones, who tell him his prophecy. (AN: If you're too lazy to go look at it, here it is:)

_A son of the Big Three holds a choice,  
Tricked by the one with the metallic voice.  
__To defend what he loves the most,  
__A body taken to be given as a host.__  
__A kingdom to be destroyed or risen,  
__The hero to serve in eternal prison._

_To go through pain with memories as defense,  
__The blood amount fairly dense.  
__Gone is the joy and celebration,  
__Fighting for their lives to save their beloved nation,  
__The powerful blade shall destroy many souls,  
__A victory for both sides behold,_

_To live or die,  
__The hero's choice will serve to fight to keep his love alive,  
__To see the end of war arise,  
__The hero has little chance to survive._

**Chapter Seven- "More Complications? Great."  
Preview:_ I sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the sun as it continued to come up. I heard footsteps. "That was amazing....what you did there," said a voice behind me. I turned. Annabeth was in a camp t-shirt with blue jeans worn-out at the ends. "You heard that?" I asked, turning uncomfortable. "Parts of it. It's very hard to hide from a god," she said, sitting in the chair opposite me._**

Apollo is having troubles with Artemis, and consults Dr. Percy. (AN: Teehee! You know, Dr. Phil?) He tells Percy everything, and even sheds a few tears. Percy tells him to be strong, and tells him that he needs to say that he's just trying to protect Artemis. Apollo thanks Percy for his advice, and leaves. Annabeth appears, and asks Percy why he looks different. Percy again avoids the question, telling her that it would just make her worry more. She tells him that she would figure out eventually, and leaves.

**Chapter Eight- "Doing Fine."  
Preview: _"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. You should've never been born," he said, his eyes guilty. That stung. Just my luck. I was told a prophecy that would almost gaurantee my death, and now my godly dad was telling me that he was sorry that I was born, as if I happened by mistake. That sparked my anger. I didn't care what I said at this point. "Yeah- well you should've thought about that sixteen years ago!" I spat, and ran from the room._**

Grover takes a coffee break, and finds a half-blood, a Son of Athena. His name is Dylan Thompson, and had a strange power. Posiedon visits Percy in his room, and tells him he was sorry that Percy had ever been born. Percy takes it as an insult, and runs away from Olympus.

**Chapter Nine- "Troubled Child"  
Preview: _I felt pain searing at my right temple, as if a scar was appearing there, getting bigger. Something slammed into me, disconnecting Dylan's hand from my head. "Ahh!" I breathed, relieved from the pain. My eyes were clamped closed. "Percy! Are you okay?" I heard Annabeth asked. I wanted to answer. I wanted to tell her that everything was alright, but I couldn't, and I would be lying._**

Annabeth and Grover convince Percy to come back to Olympus. Athena tells Dylan to do something, and he jumps on Percy, pressing his palm to Percy's right temple. Dylan shows him images of horrible things happening to his friends. The pain at his temple hurts Percy, and someone has to knock Dylan out of the way, just to make Percy stop yelling in pain.

**Chapter Ten- "Silena is What?"  
Preview: _"Percy! Charlie! S-S-Silena-there's something wron-wrong with he-her," he panted. Beckendorf paled. I looked nervously at him. "Let's go," he said, running in the direction where Grover came from. I followed him. We went to the medic room, where Aphrodite was holding Silena's hand, while Apollo was chanting some quick Greek healing rites._**

Percy is trying on tuxedos for his mother's wedding. Aphrodite and Hera find the perfect one, and send Percy back to Olympus. There, Charlie talks to him about Silena, telling him that he loves Silena, and can't live without her. Grover rushes up to them, telling them that there is something wrong with Silena.

**Chapter Eleven- "Isabella Rose"  
Preview: _"Then Isabella. Isabella Rose Beckendorf," whispered Silena..._**

Silena was pregnant. Though her belly never grew, she was pregnant. She has a beautiful baby girl, and they name her Isabella Rose Beckendorf.

**Chapter Twelve- "Realizing That We Were Lucky"  
Preview: _Neither of them realized that they loved each other. Like Silena and Beckendorf. It wasn't just like. It was love. But for them, it takes longer to find out._**

Percy invites Annabeth to his house (Well, Paul's house) after the Olympians declare that it is safe to leave Olympus. Percy gives her a tour of the house, and takes her to his room. There, Annabeth sees a guitar, and asks Percy what song he could play. He tells her that he knows Lucky, by Jason Mraz. They sing together, and fall asleep.

**Chapter Thirteen- "Can I Have This Dance/My Mother Gets Married"  
Preview: _"It took us that long to figure out we liked each other. Five years, Percy," she sighed. I smiled, "I guess I'm not the only Seaweed Brain, huh?" "Whatever," she rolled her eyes._**

It's Sally Jackson's wedding, and it turns out fine. Percy is asked to sing for his mom's wedding, as well as play the guitar. He moodily says yes, and his mother asks him to at least sing Yellow by Coldplay and Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Callait. Silena asks him to play Goodnight & Goodbye by the Jonas Brothers, and Percy learns to never argue with a post-pregnant woman. Sally tells Percy that whoever catches her bouquet will sing with him, and asks him to be on the dance floor with all of the single men when Paul throws the garter. Again, Percy moodily agrees, and attends the garter throwing. To his shock, Annabeth catches the bouquet, even though she was wayy far away from the crowd. Percy prayed that he wouldn't catch the garter, but to his luck, he did. Percy and Annabeth dance together, and they finally realize that they love each other.

**Chapter Fourteen- "Memories as Defense?"  
Preview:_ "YOU!" I bellowed. I chased after them, jumping, grabbing the rail of the helicopter. They shook me off, and I fell to the ground, ashamed. I jumped up. "I trusted you! I helped you see this world! I DID ALL THAT STUFF AND YOU REWARD ME LIKE THIS?!?" I roared._**

Percy has a dream about Luke, kneeling in front of the Titan Lord, afraid. He wakes up to Annabeth, her face worried. She tells him that Kronos's Army is about to attack them, while the Gods are fighting against Typhon. They go against the Titan Army, and Percy finds Ethan Nakamura. He battles Ethan until Rachel swoops in with her helicopter, not for Percy, but Ethan. Percy is outraged, and he yells at Rachel, angry that she would betray him. Before he goes, Ethan tells him that there are traitors in his army. Percy doesn't believe him, but he is right. Dylan attacks Percy, attacking him with memories, and Percy wonders if that was what the prophecy meant.

**Chapter Fifteen- "So Many of Them"  
Preview: _We flew Blackjack back to Olympus. The remaining campers were either resting, being fixed up, or walking around, getting weapons, armor, and shields fixed up. They gasped when they saw Luke. I raised a hand to the ones that were making scowling faces, and muttered, "He's with me."_**

Percy finds Luke, who asks for peace. Luke shows him what the Titan had done to him, and Percy belives that he is good. He brings Luke back to Olympus, trying to get him back in the good books of the other campers. He gets Luke settled down, and goes to the battlefield to collect the dead. He mourns for the loss of many campers, and marks the sign of their Olympian parent on their forehead.

**Chapter Sixteen- "Tricked"  
Preview: _I was sleeping peacefully, until an image flashed in my head. A black haired boy was on the ground, and Ethan Nakamura was standing over him, glowing. The black haired boy screamed, and he glowed as well._**

Percy is taken by rogue demigods. He appears before Kronos, whom has taken over Ethan Nakamura's body. Kronos wants to control Percy's body, but Percy refuses. Then Kronos reminds Percy that it was written in his prophecy. Percy is horrified, and asks Kronos to make a compromise. He begs Kronos to not hurt his loved ones, and Kronos accepts. Luke wakes up in the middle of the night, after having a nightmare about Percy.

**Chapter Seventeen- "Relieve Me"  
Preview: _"That's for you to decide. Good luck, General," I said, grinning. He stared at me. "Oh-oh-okay," he said. He saluted. I nodded, and ran from Olympus, ran from what I loved, ran from what made me feel happy, ran from peace, and ran into sadness, failure, and death._**

Kronos allows Percy one last day to control his body. Percy runs to Luke, wanting to talk to him. Luke tells him that they evacuated Olympus, and Percy agrees with the decision. He tells Luke about what had happened to him, and asks Luke to fill his duty as General. Luke hesitantly accepts, and asks Percy if he has any plans for the army. Percy tell him he left plans in a book, and Luke asks how to carry them out. Percy smiles and tells Luke, "That's for you to decide. Good luck, General."

**Chapter Eighteen- "Written in His Own Blood"  
Preview: _Percy had scrawled down every winning battle strategy, including some I've never heard of. "Where did you get these, love?" I sometimes whispered to myself. At one point, I flipped through the book, reaching the end. I saw somthing scrawled onto the back cover in red ink._**

Luke returns to Thalia and Annabeth, who are getting valuable books from the Great Library. Annabeth shows Luke a book that has all of Percy's notes on tactics. After returning to their campsite where the rest of the campers are, Andy, a son of Ares, gives Luke a note from Percy, saying that Luke is now in charge of the army. Luke looks in the book that Annabeth found, and is angry because Percy didn't give enough instructions. Annabeth volunteers to look into the book, to see if she can understand it. Luke willingly gives it to her, and she finds Percy's prophecy on the back cover, written in his own blood.

**Chapter Nineteen- "Next Time, I Might Not Be Able to Stop Myself"  
Preview: ****_"Hide somewhere. Hide somewhere I can't find you. I'm always going to be hunting you down. I don't want to kill you," he whispered, kissed my forehead, and jumped, climbing the wall of an apartment. He looked back. "Bye, Annabeth, and be careful. Next time, I might not be able to stop myself," he croaked._**

Kronos changes Percy, turning his mind somewhat evil. Percy is commanded to kill Luke, Annabeth, and Grover, and Percy sets off on his mission. Percy finds them in an alley, and threatens to kill Luke, but Annabeth stalls him, trying to make him good again, and Percy pauses for a moment. He shakes out of it, and leaves, telling her to hide.

**Chapter Twenty- "Dreaming With a Broken Heart"  
Preview: _"Now, my grandson, you serve evil," he said, and stuck his hand on my chest. I saw red mist swirl around me, engulfing me. "What are you doing to me!?!" I shrieked._**

Percy goes to sleep, dreaming about Annabeth, and wakes up. Kronos puts a spell on him to be forever evil.

**Chapter Twenty One- "Lost"  
Preview: _The boy welcomed us in. "Hello, Brandon," I said. My Hunters and I walked into the old warehouse, seeing very familiar faces. "Thalia! Ah, the Hunters of Artemis! It's a pleasure to see you again. I told us you were going to need us soon," boomed a voice. "Hello, Tementate. Yes, you were right," I said, sitting down._**

Percy meets his Grandfathers, Caius and Tynamos. Percy is sent on another mission to kill Annabeth, but once again, he prevails, and once more warns her to hide.

**Chapter Twenty Two- "Where Were You"  
Preview: _My eyes snapped open, and I screamed. Luke ran over to me. "What's wrong?!" he asked urgently. "Percy....he's in trouble! You should see him, Luke! He looks horrible!" I cried. Luke paled. "You saw it, too?" he asked, his eyes tight. Thalia ran over to us. "Guys- Percy- he's-" she said, but saw our faces. "Don't tell me you guys got it, too?!" she yelled._**

Percy is tortured by the Titan Lord for failing to kill Annabeth. Kronos tells him to meet his brothers again, and they discuss battle tactics. Annabeth has another dream of Percy being killed.

**Chapter Twenty Three- "Our Time is Running Out"  
Preview: **"**_You have a brother?" I asked incredously. He nodded. "Please help me keep him safe. He's the only family I have left, Percy. I can't let him die," croaked Ethan. I nodded, "It's'okay," I said, "I know what that feels like. I will help you, no matter what. But it's going to be very difficult," I said._**

Percy falls asleep again, and has visions of Kronos and Annabeth. They alternate, going to the verses of a song. Percy is waken up by Ethan Nakamura, who tells him that he has a brother, and doesn't want him to die. Percy agrees, and decides to help him.

**Chapter Twenty Four- "Author's Note"  
Topic: It basically just talks about ideas, etc.**

**Chapter Twenty Five- "Promise Me"  
Preview: _"What if something happens to you? You know I would never be able to live with myself," I cried. "It doesn't matter. As long as you're alive, I'll know that I didn't die in vain," he whispered, hugging me. "Promise me you'll try hard not to die. Promise me, Percy," I said desperately._**

Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth recieve an Iris-Message from Percy, telling them to meet Kronos's Army in the Valley of Furies. Tementate, Thalia's friend, comes up with a plan, and gathers more soldiers. They go to the Valley, where they see thousands of soldiers from the Titan Army. As they fight, Annabeth spots Ethan Nakamura, trying to rescue his brother. Ethan gets caught, and he and his brother are sent to Kronos' prison. Percy decides to rescue them, as well as Annabeth. They see each other, and Percy is annoyed that Annabeth would still not hide. They set Brandon and Ethan free, and Annabeth escapes, thanks to Percy. Thalia joins the battle, and finds that she loves Luke, and they kiss in the midst of a fight.

**Chapter Twenty Six- "Awards"  
Topic: This is just to thank all of the people that followed this story from the very beginning.**

**Chapter Twenty Seven- "Salvation"  
Preview: _Everyone except the archers and their shield bearers spilled down the cliff, charging into the valley. Tementate rushed forward, yelling at the warriors of the first battle, "Fall back! Recover!" Luke and Thalia rushed off the battlefield, as I killed a dracanae with my knife. I saw arrows fly down from the cliffs, aimed at the Titan Army._**

The Titan Army is preparing to unleash a third attack on the Olympian Army, and Annabeth is preparing to fight. Kronos sees the new numbers that his army is facing, and the brothers get into a heated arguement about Percy.

**Chapter Twenty Eight- "We'll See"  
Preview: _I looked helplessly towards Tementate, then my heart fell. Tementate was spread-eagle on the ground, a sword through his chest. A tear escaped my eyes, and I started shaking. "No...NO....NO!" I cried. Luke wrapped his arms around me, and I sobbed into his chest. Tementate saved us once, but now, he couldn't save us anymore._**

Percy is finally allowed to enter the battle, and attempts to drive away rogue demigods, hoping to save a few on his side, and a few on the other side. Teterus, a large monster, arrives, and attempts to destroy the Olympian Army. Percy is determined to avenge every demigod's death, and avenge a few others as well. Percy attempts to destroy Teterus, and as he does, Clarisse, the Daughter of Ares is killed, which adds another death to avenge. He manages to destroy Teterus, which gets Kronos really angry. The chapter ends with Kronos going after Percy.

**Chapter Twenty Nine- "The Deaths of Friends"  
Preview: _Luke disappeared, and Thalia sniffled. "We'll avenge him, don't worry," I said, looking determinedly in her eyes. She nodded, and stood up fiercely. "How 'bout we beat up ol' Grandfather, huh?" she asked, smiling. I laughed. "Gladly."_**

This chapter begins with Kronos chasing Percy. Percy manages to stall Kronos, and finds Thalia wounded. Luke is next to her, trying to help, but Kronos appears behind Luke, and kills him. Thalia, heartbroken, returns to the battle, joking with Percy, telling him, quote and quote, "How 'bout we beat up ol' Gradfather, huh?" While that happens, Kronos returns to his brothers, Tynamos and Caius, and they rebel against Kronos, seeing that his intentions are wrong. Nico finds Thalia and Percy, and joins them in their goal to destroy their grandfather. The chapter ends with Percy blacking out, after being wounded.

**Chapter Thirty- "Was I Dead?"  
Preview: _"You almost took my mother away from me, you almost took my father away some billion years ago, you took the lives of my best friends, you wounded my favorite teacher, you killed almost everything that mattered to me- I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ME," he stated angrily, and pushed Kronos and his sword back._**

Percy is in a medical tent, being fed ambrosia and nectar. Percy rejoins the fight, and finds Kronos. Dylan Thompson, son of Athena attacks Percy with his best memories, taking them away. Percy fights Kronos after shaking Dylan off, and is stabbed through the chest.

**Chapter Thirty One- "Invulnerable, Not Indestructable"  
Preview: _I was damned by light comin' out of her eyes, she spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky...He began to twitch and Annabeth looked worriedly at Radcliff. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, her voice cracking. She said walk on over here, to the bitter shade, I will wrap you in my arms, and you'll know you've been saved..._**

**_Percy is, once again, in a medical tent, being treated. Again, Percy joins the fight. Annabeth gets wounded, and there's a little Percabeth scene in the medical tent._**

_**Chapter Thirty Two- "Angels"  
Preview: ** Collapsing, I lay on my stomach, feeling on the verge of death. Trust me, I know what that feels like. "Weak...vulnerable...you are weak, Perseus Jackson!" he kicked my head, and I felt like my jaw dislocated. I knew now how Nico felt. I coughed up blood, tasting iron and salt in my mouth. Don't ask me how I know what iron taste like, 'kay?_

_Percy goes to Kronos, preparing to fight him. Kronos has an orb in his chest, and inside are the gods, all twelve of them. He gets the orb out of Kronos's chest, and throws it to Annabeth, who brings it to the command tent. He fights Kronos with his own powers, and finally manages to push it into him, making Kronos disappear. He collapses, seeing Annabeth running towards him._

**Chapter Thirty Three- "Dancing in the Moonlight"  
Preview:** We heard the music come on again, a soft, beautiful tune, and Annabeth and I danced again, in the garden, her head resting on my shoulder again. The moon's light shined on us, and we danced slowly, never wanting this to end. I saw the silver ghosts of Thalia and Luke, hand in hand, smiling at us, waving. She was wearing a long, silver, flowing dress, and he was in a tuxedo.. "Thank you," I mouthed at them. Luke nodded, and Thalia blew a kiss, and they faced each other, starting to dance.

I won't put a summary for this one. I think you should read it yourselves :D


End file.
